Hero's Return
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: Krystal has a new life on Corneria with the fabled starfox team. Her life is finally looking up from all the recent wars that had plagued the Lylat system, and now she has time to sit down, and relax... or does she? Rated for blood and sexual content.
1. The Intro

**Chapter 1: The Intro**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I smiled over at Fox as the meal he was eating was all over his fur, and he was oblivious to it as everyone smiled while looking at him. We were in a restaurant eating spaghetti, but as Fox continue to eat, it was more of like he was wearing it. With a giggle that made Fox stop eating, I reached over with a napkin and began to dab at the sauce everywhere in his fur. He smiled as he set his fork down before grabbing my hand, and then taking the napkin and wiping the sauce off his face even more so. "Fox, when are you going to stop being such a messy eater?" I asked as he chuckled beneath the napkin.

While I took another bite from my own food, I never once removed my eyes from him to make sure he was cleaning his face. When he removed the napkin, I saw he had matted fur instead now. I set my fork down and looked at our plates; we are mostly done, I guess we can always just go whenever now. I looked up at Fox as he smiled and he asked, "Are you ready to go now?"

With a slight nod, I smiled some more as he took out his credit chip, and swiped it along the reader in the side of the table. When he looked back up, his eyes twinkled in the rooms light. I'm so glad he found and saved me on Sauria… if I had died on that planet, I wouldn't have had such a great life. What has it been now… nearly four years since that time?

"Hey, uh Kryssstal… you feeling alright?" I shook my head briefly as I looked up and into Fox's concerned gaze. I smiled as the look reminded me of some far off and forgotten memory.

I got up and out of my chair as I said, "Yes Fox, I'm alright. Let's go, I'm ready to go to sleep already…" It was true, and it was proved by the yawn that was soon issued afterwards. He smiled as he got up as well, and we were soon walking out of the restaurant.

…

The crisp air outside nipped at my warmth beneath my fur, causing me to reach over and pull Fox closer to me so I could receive some of the excess heat he somehow had. I sighed happily as the feeling of drowsiness once again returned to me while I held close to his side. Smiling happily while his thoughts were beamed out towards me; I even managed to feel the skin beneath my fur heat up from a few of the compliments he was thinking about me. The stars in the night sky were sparkling brightly as we walked down the streets; enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Krystal… I'm sorry to ask, but was Cerinia anything like Corneria?" Fox asked as he looked up and at the sky with me. I felt a breath hitch in my throat at the mention of my home planet, along with a few tears beginning to gather in my eyes. That particular subject still hurt me deeply, but Fox was the one and only one I was willing to discuss it with; and the one time Falco dared to make a cocky remark about it, he hadn't slept well that night. "No, no… if you don't want to talk about it, we can avoid that subject…" Fox said as he quickly stepped away from me and grabbed my hands.

Grabbing his hands as well, I quickly pulled him closer to me and said, "It is still cold out… and yes, Cerinia was everything like Corneria. Yet it was missing one thing…"

As Fox was pressed to my body, he chuckled lightly and nervously as he asked, "What is it?"

I looked back forward as I smiled widely enough to show my teeth, and I said, "It was you Fox. You were the one thing that was missing…"

"T-Thanks K-Krystal." Fox said nervously as we began to walk again. _I know there was someone on Cerinia that was going to become my mate… but it has been so long, and so many things have happened I can't remember who it was… or if it really was someone I was going to mate with one day._

_ I can't believe it took us this long to get to the Arwings…_ Fox and I stopped in front of the large building that housed our Arwings when we were planet side. I smiled as the prospect of sleeping in a warm bed seemed to radiate out from the hanger, which would enable me to get to the Great Fox. When it felt like someone was watching me, I looked over and saw Fox staring towards me with a dazed expression; even his mind's thoughts were sluggishly focused on me. I giggled quietly as I leaned over and kissed Fox on the side of his cheek. It took a few seconds before the fur around his muzzle began to radiate a faint reddish color beneath his red fur, but that was enough to make me laugh loudly. _I know you wish to ask me to marry you Fox… but I also know you must be the one to 'make the first move' for that step. I'm just glad I can watch your embarrassment for the time being._

Fox reached over and unlocked the door while his hands shook slightly, and I took this chance to mess with him even more. I reached over and placed my hand on his, and helped him guide the key into the slot to unlock the door. When the lock clicked, I stepped back and froze and watched the key slot as my eyes widened. _I have done this to someone before… but who! Was it here on Corneria? … no… it can't be, so where?_

I shook my head as Fox turned and looked back at me, and I offered him a weak smile so he wouldn't notice the shock I had just felt. I shook my head again as I followed him inside the building, and I forced myself to change my thoughts as I focused solely on Fox's form…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

"Life here is such a treat, but such a waste…" I muttered to myself as I raised my mug of alcohol and downed what was left in one gulp. The loud sound of blaring music grated against my ears as men and women alike cheered loudly. Even sitting ten feet from the nearest group was still too close, but it was the best I could do with for now; so I let it be. I was sitting in a corner of the bars room in a booth with rounded seats, and a round table to accompany it. The light above me was flickering while I was bathed in shadows. "Waiter!" I called out, and set my mug back down on the table. I reached into a pocket along my jackets pocket, and took out a wad of the local currency.

When the waiter finally came over, she was holding another large mug of the alcohol they called the best in all of underground bars. I looked her over beneath as her tail ears were laid back and her tail flickered every once in a while; I think she was of a lynx species from the spots on her fur. She set the mug down as she stood back up with her hands along her hips, and I smiled beneath the shadowy hat I had on and I asked, "So what you doing tonight beautiful?"

She scoffed as she said, "Once again Hero, you will never have the privilege of getting in my bed… now you know the deal, ten solid credits."

The look on her face was anything but amused as I counted out and held out eleven credits to her, which she quickly took as I chuckled and said, "Maybe one of these days, _waiter_."

"It has been two years and you're not even a step closer… so keep dreaming. And don't _touch_ my tail or it will be worse than just a smack." I smiled widely as I leaned back again, and she watched me closely as she turned around and began to walk away with the empty mug. I shook my head slightly as I reached my hand over and grabbed the other mug. When the light actually cast its light on my arm and hand, I once more saw the custom armor I constantly wore. It was a full body armored suit that had ballistic dampeners; that enabled me to fall from great heights or get hit by anything without suffering too much damage. Next to the armor was the synthetic muscles encased in the first and deepest layer to the system; this gave me strength that rivaled that of any foe I had ever faced, and I could knock aside a vehicle if it was light enough. Thirdly was the laser resistant fabric that covered every surface of the suit; the double layering and cross stitching had more than once saved my life. Next to me and under the shadow of the tables edge sat my helmet, and it was state of the art among anything on Corneria; it had technology not even the top military personnel have even dreamed about.

Picking up the mug and taking in a big gulp, I sighed as we, the mug and I, watched everyone around us. I let my head lull back as I lost consciousness briefly. When I came back too, it seemed a dozen or so minutes had passed, "God… it has been so long since I have had a decent sleep."

Reaching over, I grabbed my mug once more and took another chug. I set it down on the table as I used my gloves to raise my hat, and set my head on the table. The air around me stilled as my mind slowly began to go blank and dark, but just before that happened, I shook my head to rouse myself. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed my helmet from beside me; I used the brief time the light was off to slip my hat off and my helmet on. I sighed once more as my alcohol scented breath filled my helmet. _I can afford a brief nap as long as I make it to that robbery tomorrow…_

With that final thought and breath, I let myself fall into a slumber on the countertop of this table…

…**Same area, ten minutes later…**

A pair of females entered the bar, and both were armed with heavy blasters as they went up to the bartender. The one in the back, an avian, observed everyone in the bar, but the one that walked up to the barman was a grey wolf and asked, "We are here searching for a mercenary of high skill… we believe he goes by the calling; Hero."

"So you two are here for that drunk, eh? He's right over there in the corner; I can't guarantee he will be willing to talk." The barman said, to which the wolf nodded her head and turned around. The wolf followed his directions and walked towards the corner where a light kept flickering on and off.

Coming to a stop in front of the table, the avian of the two asked, "Should we wake him up?"

"No… you can go now, I can handle him when he wakes up." The wolf said as she slid into the booth beside the sleeping form of Hero. She smiled as the avian walked away and back towards the entrance, but she was scooting closer to the sleeping form. When she was right beside him, she lifted his form off of the table and set his head in her lap. She muttered very quietly, "If only you would let me get to know you better… we could become the most dangerous mercenary team in the entire galaxy, even more so than that starfox team…"

As his chest rose silently beneath his armored form, the wolf reached over and downed the last of the beverage in his mug; she grimaced as soon as she tasted the liquor in the mug. "How can he stomach anything as cheap as this…?"

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, I was comfortable as it felt like I was lying down, _I must've fallen into my seat while I was sleeping… all is well, it just means I'm better rested._ I raised my hand until I was covering the faceplate of my helmet, and now that I knew for sure no light would hurt my eyes; I opened them slightly and looked at the time. _Hm… if it is 9:43… I got around two hours to relax before I need to arrive… guess I can get up and go get some food in some backwater restaurant._

When I lowered my hand, I saw a familiar wolf above me, and I felt my muscles, synthetic and biological, tense up. I moved to quickly get up, but she held me down, and it was now that I felt conscious of where I was; pacifically in her lap. I frowned beneath my polarized faceplate as she said, "Relax hotshot, I'm only here to make a request from you… one that you can't refuse."

"I'm not taking _any_ job you have to offer, especially after what your last offer was." I said back and began to force my way up. When I was up, I looked around and saw the entire bar was deserted, and desolate of any kind of life. I moved out of the booth as I stood up and began to move towards the exit of the bar; until something collided with my back. I landed heavily on the ground and quickly bolted into action. I rolled over onto my back and grabbed my knife from my hip, but before I could pull it out and unsheathe it, she pounced on top of me and held the muzzle to her blaster along the side of my temple, but well enough in view. _If it wasn't for the canines of this planet being so agile, she wouldn't have succeeded in that maneuver… it is so much easier to fight those typical venomains._

As she nudged my helmet with the barrel of the blaster, she leaned closer and said, "Now, now Hero… you wouldn't want to refuse someone like me, now would you? I can tell you this much; my job will pay you much better than robbing some second class loan bank."

"Your jobs also bring out the worst in me when things become confusing. Any _other _reason why I should help you?" I asked as I felt myself growling deep in my throat. She smiled deviously as she used her other hand to trace down the jawline of my helmet.

I felt the seal on my helmet flick open and the rest of it to slide loose; I jerked my hand up and grabbed her wrist before she could lift it. "You can always just let me get to know you better…" she added with a soft giggle, "If I'm not wrong, you already got enough credits to pay off a year's salary for any leader. _But_ I'm sure you would rather to have me instead of some backwater waitress."

Letting go of her wrist, I resealed my helmet and secured the seal better as I said, "I would rather have neither you nor the waitress, drunk or somber… now get off of me… I will do your bloody job."

She grinned as she removed her blaster from the side of my helmets temple and moved off and away from me. As I stood up, she pressed a holochip into my palm, and the door to the bar opened; the bartender was the first to step in, then the waitress. The wolf in front of me slid her hand down the chest plate of my armor and looked up at me with a sweet smile that sent chills down my spine and goose bumps down my arms. "Find a holoplayer… your objective is to be completed before noon today. Find a safe spot to stay, and you can watch the fireworks…" she looked over her shoulder and towards the two Cornerians watching from near the bar, but then she looked back at me and said, "See you later tonight, _love_."

Before she walked away, she had to do her signature kiss on my visor; she always made it a point to leave a mark along the glass. She turned around and walked towards the entrance, but not before flashing a smile at the bartender and waitress. We all watched her go through the door, and when it slung closed, the both looked towards me with expectant looks. I sighed as I looked down at the chip in my palm, and while I was looking at it, I could already remember the horrifying experience I had last time we had met. My shoulders slouched as I let my head hang against my chest, _Time to find a new hang out spot if she found me again…_

**Disclaimer: The Starfox series belongs to its rightful owner(s), and I own only the sole idea I had of writing this particular fanfic.**

**A.N.: Hello everyone, this is the beginning of my new fic! Well… you should all know that by now. A little side note I would like to add is this will be my first written serious 'M' Fic, _SCRITTCHH! -edit mode- _Sorry, this will now be labled 'T' until someone complains... **


	2. The Job

**Chapter 2: The Job**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

The rail gun I was clenching in my hands was a fearsome weapon that could knock out a landmaster tank with a few shots. I was shaking beneath my armor, even though it wasn't visible to anyone or anything on the outside. This job I was currently going to undertake was on such a bigger scale that I had nearly fainted during the debriefing on the holodisk. _Every time she shows up, I end up being screwed over someway during her jobs, instead of robbing a small bank how I had been planning to do in the first place. Now I was going to be kidnapping a government official… _AT_ the party she was going to be attending; if that didn't make matters bad enough, I was ordered to kill at least four people in the process just because they wanted me to make a scene. I just hope I don't choose someone with a big family…_

I pulled the lever back to the rail gun in my hands, and I looked up and saw I was a single floor from my destination. Shaking my head, I placed my hand on the blade near my belt; it was only a hilt, but that wasn't where the danger lay. I had designed this blade off of a few blaster designs I had stolen, as well as placing a few blaster components in the hilt with sensors overlaid on the edges of the hilt; whenever I stabbed any surface, the sensors would send a relay to the blaster components, and they would in turn send a blast of the superheated ionized gas they utilized for a few brief seconds up to two feet away. It was a knife that would instantly kill anyone not wearing the proper blast dispersion armor designated and fitted for close range blaster shots. **Ding dong!**_ No matter where, those things are always the same…_

When the door opened up, cheering erupted into the small elevator room, someone was on stage as they held up their arms… unfortunately, they, was a she, and my target. I groaned as I began to step out of the elevator, no one seemed to notice me. _No security, distracted guests… this may be easier than I expected… spoke too soon as usual._ A member of that fabled and legendary starfox team stood up and on the stage, the blue bird that was such a 'great' pilot; Falco. I shook my head as he shook hands with my target, but I was soon in the crowd and making my way towards the stage. I pushed past anyone and everyone in my way speedily and effectively, this enabled me to conceal the fact that I was heavily armored while I was storming towards the stage with ill intent in mind.

_**zzzzoooOOOOMMM! **_As my rifle charged up, many of the visitors around me turned and looked at me; a bright light began to collect along the outer part of my barrel.

**PEEEW!** The gun in my hands let loose an extremely loud physical shock wave that knocked those around me down onto their tails or feathers, but it caused me to slide back by a solid foot. I watched as the bolt of magnetized light shot down towards a wolf near the front of the stage, and I saw his arm get gruesomely torn off in bloody spray all over the ground. When the shock of my action finally sank in, the many creatures around me began to grow panicked, but I activated the vocal magnification in my suit as I rebolted my rifle. "I'm here for Sia Grey! Everyone remain calm, or it _will_ get messy."

I began to walk forward, and the various people all around me parted like a wave before a massive ship. The sound of my heavy foot falls was audible over the whimpering of the frightened guests. While I was walking forward, I saw a commotion from the side of my visual range in my helmet; an avian with the suit of a military officer was running at me. Spinning on the spot, I held my rifle in one hand as I grabbed and drew my knife handle before I slammed it towards the bird.

Sizzling and popping was all that I heard soon afterwards, and then the sound of a gurgling sounded from beside me. I looked over and saw a hole was ripped in his chest, blood seeping through the wound in his chest as the sensors didn't sense any solid matter anymore. I pulled the blade handle away and slid it back where it belongs as I said, "The only hero that will be here is me, now who else wants to play chicken with my weapons!?" looking over, I saw another military officer, this one appeared to be a vixen…_ no, not vixen, a panther if I'm not wrong…_

_**zzzzoooOOOMMM!**_ "Sorry…" I mumbled inside my helmet as I pointed the rifle towards the panther. **PEEEW!** His leg was torn off as I turned and started to run towards the stage, now everyone was panicking and trying to run for the exits…

* * *

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

_What should I do today? Fox is going to be working with Slippy on the Arwings, Falco is performing security work on Corneria, and I'm doing nothing except relaxing…_ I sighed as I pushed some of my fur away from my eyes, and I cranked up the heat for the water in my shower. The water was dripping down my fur and collecting at my feet while I let the hotter water soak through my fur. My fur was appreciating the soak, but it wasn't the exact type of shower I would like; I missed my steam showers back home on Cerinia. Those showers had been beyond pleasant as they had always left a silky and shiny sheen to my fur whenever the steam had been allowed to soak into my fur.

I reached behind me and grabbed my tail along with a bottle of conditioner from the shower dispenser holder beside me. Popping the bottle open, I took out a decent amount as I began to soak my tail in the water the shower put out. With a smile, I began to lather the soap in my tail's fur while I looked up and let the water splash across my muzzle. _Life is so good…_

…

My fur was still drying as I was watching the television, it was by a stroke of luck that I had turned it on and saw Falco was providing security for the planets government mistress of interplanetary affairs. Standing with a brush in my hand, I turned up the volume just as Falco shook hands with the interplanetary affairs lady.

Fox entered the hallway just as Falco released the squirrel's hand, and I saw the television announcer began to speak, "_It is with great delight that I can say that the affairs officer, Sia Grey, is going to be… my god…"_

"Krystal, what are you watching over there?" Fox asked as he walked into the kitchen in the lounge room. I held my hand up to my muzzle as the camera switched to a spectacle I hadn't expected to see, and it was quite a gruesome one, even for one used to war.

I lowered my hand from my muzzle as I said, "F-Fox… we need to get to Falco…"

Fox walked up to me and looked towards the T.V., and I saw his fur bristle up as the armored figure killed two more people with brutal precision. The figure was nothing like I had ever seen before or ever heard about; it was a bipedal figure like anyone and everyone else, yet the helmet was as round as a melon. There wasn't any space for the figure to have any kind of muzzle beneath its helmet, but that wasn't what mattered anymore; the entire crowd became panicked as they rushed to find an exit. I looked over at Fox just as his own muzzle opened while his ears were lying back, "We need to get there now!"

…

Fox's and my Arwings were screeching to a stop outside the building where the kidnapping was under progress, Falco had given us updates during the firefight; but it had been over five minutes since the last update. We were just popping the tops to our craft when a black shuttle roared overhead as a blast destroyed a panel of windows from the side of the building. A shape was seen being transferred into the craft, and Fox said, "You get the shooter; I'm going after that ship!"

Just as I was about to agree, the ship overhead roared away from the building, with Fox hot in pursuit. I took out my blaster as I stormed towards the building, being extra sure to send out my telepathic abilities to warn me of any dangers to come ahead…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

"Did you really think you could be a real hero?" I chuckled as Falco glared daggers towards me while he held his arm with his functional hand; I had shot his arm from afar when I had first started the panic. The only reason he hadn't died yet was from my aim at such a distance, the bolt was meant to have speared through his chest and heart, but the range just wasn't with me when I had fired at him. "You may be part of that three man team called the legendary _starfox_ team, but you are nothing outside of the cockpit."

"Why don't you say that to my beak?" He asked with his trademark sarcasm.

The laughter that enveloped the space we were at seemed to put him off as I set my rail gun down along its sling, and said, "Do I really need to? I don't want some any of your _moronic_-ness to rub off onto me." I crouched down as I jabbed a finger into his wounded arm and said, "Three man mercenary team… you, the wanna-be top pilot, but lets his arrogance always get the best of him. Slippy, nothing more than a slimy toad with nothing but wrenches; I'm putting my money on my life that he couldn't even fire a blaster to save his life." Standing back up, I looked towards the windows as I chuckled darkly, "You should've had Fox here with you, he is the one and only true threat of your small team… but then again, good thing he isn't here; I would've made sure to kill him." I faced the avian again as I grabbed my knife and twirled it thoughtfully.

A cough sounded behind me, and then a muffled chuckle as Falco began to talk again, "You must not be the brightest of them all, you forgot half the team…"

"Oh, I didn't forget anything… Pepper, an overweight tactician. And what, a robot? Just in case you didn't realize, that is only two others, so that isn't even double your team… learn to count. Now be a good birdy and just die already…" Turning around and taking a few steps closer to the downed merc, I slid my knife back into its spot as I took out the rail gun from its sling and settled it in my hands as I aimed towards Falco's center of mass.

He glanced to the side as he said, "That is the one you should be worried about…"

_What?_ I turned and looked towards where he was looking, but I was blasted back a few steps as something clear, and freezing, slammed into the faceplate of my helmet and over my torso. Just as I was about to get my balance back, another shot hit me, and I teetered back slightly; then fell backwards in an incredibly loud crash. I growled in my throat as I slowly began to get back up, _Whoever did that is going to die an incredibly painful death…_

Just as I was up, I raised my rail gun as I began to charge up a shot, and as I lined it up with my target, I heard a servo in my suit stirring so my shot would be perfectly on target…

**A.N.: Holy CRAP! So far HALF the reviews think Hero is actually Wolf! I'm not even going to comment on that theory, so if that is what your review revolves around, it will be different… and now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Another thing is I should say is this story will honestly be updating this every week, give or take a day of time. Do strippers count for 'M'? or are alright with them being in the 'T' section?**

**GrimlockX4: Krystal will definitely come to remember her life before in due time, and Hero will help with that fact. Glad you have been waiting for it patiently!**

**Order and Chaos – Qui ludicant: Sorry if I spelt your name wrong in the first place, I looked it up from my phone. As for your review, as stated above, it would be different; thank you for your review.**

**PointCaliber: I read the posted version, and it is far from polished! I saw so many errors, it is sad… but I must fix them… so many errors! As for Hero, he didn't ask for that vulpine lady to mess with his armor… or leave a kiss mark on it… xD ***mental thought from Hero, **_**I didn't ask for this!**_

_**Jedelas: **_**this is taking place after the aparoid wars, and**** from the little i do know of the canon part of the game, at the end of all the games. i wont be including the kid that Fox and krystal seem to 'HAVE', becuase im not sure if that is canon, or someone elses own OC they made, but also think of it like this. so much has happened for Krystal over the games, i would _expect_ anyone to forget important things. and research shows that when we expierence tramatic things in life, we tend to burry those things later in life so we dont relive them. in this case, Krystal lost everything, her planret, family, and love; wouldnt you burry something like that if you could? and the story will only be updated once every week, standard week monday uploads; i cant burn myself out again, every time i do, i write worse and worse...**


	3. Job Finished

**Chapter 3: Job Finished**

***- Think of how the guy looked in the first Terminator movie when he arrived through the portal.**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I ducked and rolled to the side as I swept my blaster back towards my target, who for some reason seemed to hesitate at last moment when he was aiming at me. The thought patterns I was reading just from his surface were disturbing, and seemed to be filled with hate, rage, pain… and worry. His motive seemed to be something along the lines of escaping, but I wasn't going to let that happen after the innocent lives he had murdered in cold blood. I felt my muzzle curl up as I saw one of the dead Cornerian officers laying in a pool of his own blood, and a rare snarl emitted from my muzzle as I shot a few quick and accurate bolts at the mercenary. "Surrender and this will all be easier!" I shouted across the room and to his form.

He didn't verbally respond, yet I could still tell what it was he had 'thought', _**In your pretty little dreams vixen… your just lucky I can't kill you… now, how do I escape from this room?**_

Pulling my body up and in an angled form, I began to run as fast as I could towards him, _If I can get close enough, I can wear him down and knock him out with my staff! I just need to get close enough._ The figure seemed to hesitate as I drew closer, and I saw he was about to try and flee, but then he did something I hadn't anticipated; he charged me. It wasn't what I had planned for, but adjustment and success was on my mind, so I drew my staff and let it extend in my hands as I swept low and towards his feet.

_**Aw hell…**_He was swept from his feet and slammed into the floor with a force that shook even my fur. without wasting any time or motion, I twirled as the end of my staff began to glow a bright blue light, and as I left the twirl, I swung my staff down towards the head of the mercenary below me. Just as the tip was an inch of his mask, his hand shot out and grabbed it; all the telepathic energy I had just put into it didn't knock him out, but instead I felt the floor rumble as his suit spat sparks out near the arm and leg joints. "AAHHHH! _FUUUCCKKKKK!_"

He yelled as the physical aspect of the attack shot us away from each other in a fashion that sent me towards Falco, who had since passed out; yet the mercenary landed near the doorway. _O-Ow…_

While I was starting to get back up, the pain in the base of my tail hurt from landing on it, but when I looked up, I saw merc just now getting up and off of the floor. _I can't let him get away; I just need to keep him busy until Fox gets here…_

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_I need to get out of here before her backup arrives… whatever she did, my armor isn't responding properly. The entire system looks like it needs an entire reboot just too even begin functioning again, hopefully it finishes by the time I get outside._ Looking over my shoulder and back towards the blue vixen on the ground, I grimaced as I saw her starting to get back up; it was faster than I had been able to. _Let's see… I'm about a dozen floors up or so… I hope my suit is ready for this._ Starting at a slow jog, I could feel my muscles already burning, while the artificial ones were sluggishly responding. While I started to gain speed, I looked over and saw that Krystal was charging towards me, but even she was too far to reach me already.

Time seemed to slow down momentarily as the adrenaline hit me harder when I realized what I was doing, and it wasn't until the shattered sparkling glass, along with sparks and a blaster shot arced past me that everything sped back up. I looked down towards the fast approaching concrete and asphalt ground, and noticed the street was relatively clear as Cornerain military vehicles were just now pulling up. My suit chirped in alarm as it began to speak, _"Wa-BZZZ- warning! Pres-BZZ- in- ZZ-g hydraulics!"_

Crouching my knees and leaning forward as I was ten feet from the ground, I felt fear course through my veins briefly.

** BANG!**

Landing on my feet, my knees bent as my armor took the excessive force while my fists slammed into the ground*. I tasted copper in my throat, but I didn't feel anything bleeding. Through my HUD, I could see the ground where I had landed had been crushed, while all around me the cracks had spider webbed out from my spot. Heat washed over my entire body, and warning lights began to flash in my HUD, and I looked up and flinched as a blaster bolt splashed across my visual. My visor glitched momentarily, _I need to get out of this rain of fire… I can only take so much before- AHH!_

Clutching my arm where the laser bolt had penetrated, I felt the burning sensation under my armor, and right over an old wound that I had withstood once before already. I got up and quickly ran with my enhanced muscles propelling me even further than I could have if I wasn't encased in enhancements. I felt the heat waves bathing me from the near missed shots that were coming too close for comfort. _Alright, I'm just now noticing my biggest problem… there is a darn Arwing on my tail…_

I heard the whine of Arwing engines glaring behind me, but it was the fear of being blasted that kept me running. My armor was rated and tested to withstand any hit, but never anything greater than a landmaster was possible for my armor. I looked over just as rubble slammed into my armor, and I saw the hole to a giant smoking blaster crater next to me. _**Bzap Bzap Bzap Bzap!**_

Jumping to the side, I avoided the first three bolts of superheated ionized gases that seared and scorched the very air around them, but I wasn't so fortunate to avoid the last one. When it hit me, I felt like I was being cooked alive as the ground below me raced up and collided with my helmet. The blast from the shot had literally pushed me into the ground while I myself was cooking; the coolers in my suit trying to help for the heat, but they couldn't overcompensate for the amount of heat in my suit. It felt like my entire world was on fire while the air in my lungs stung, and I felt the copper taste in my entire mouth. I groaned as I continued to crawl away from the scene of my crime, _I told her something bad _always_ happens when I accept her work… now I'm paying for it yet again… I've been in worse… I can… DO THIS!_

_** Give up now, it can, and only will, get worse the more you struggle. Don't make this worse than you already have…**_

I tensed up as the feminine and unknown voice spoke into my mind, and I felt a chilling sensation as something seemed to chill the inside of my head. a more recent memory of the wolf lady giving me the job popped into mind… then the one where I ordered my alcohol… and finally; a list of everywhere I go. I instantly threw mental barriers up as each and every memory seemed to be ripped away, and put somewhere else. _My memories contain things no other should be seen… why are they all coming out now!? Oh no…_

Standing up was the most painful thing I had tried after a job, but I had a job to _finish_ before I could relax. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Arwing coming back around, along with two others flanking it. When I unslung my rail gun, I held the trigger and began to charge of the shot; this time when I shot it, I was going to ensure contact and effect. _You shoot me… I take you out…_

**BOOM!** I watched as the shell of the rail gun slammed through the wing of the craft. It tumbled through the air, and as it slammed into the room of a nearby building, I couldn't help but smile while the dark smoke that soon followed another 'boom'. The other two Arwings that had flanked the downed one opened fire towards me, _Not going to happen… I need to get out of here before I really am out of the game…_

* * *

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

Bringing a hand up and swiping it down and across my face, I rubbed the top of my muzzle as my weary gaze finally met that of the human Generals, and it was anything but a beautiful sight. I grabbed a piece of paper from a pocket in the back of my human issued pants, and I slid it onto his desk as I said, "Sir, here goes the finished design blueprints, material list, and approximate cost to build each device." When the general grabbed the paper and looked it over, I saw him stiffen, "I understand that the prices are staggering compared to your nation's economy… but _please_… we have been stuck down here for what seems forever."

The general shook his head, and my tail sunk lower by even more than it had previously been, only adding to the depressing mood I was in. Ever since the additional nineteen Cerinians had arrived to the planet we now called home, we had been stuck in the facility, and four years was proving to be more than a challenge for all of us. Even though it was huge, we never saw sunlight, nor did we get to see anything about what was on the surface above us. "Leo… the choice isn't mine to make… however-"

"_Sir_, half of us have died since we arrived here permanently, and those that died hadn't even gotten to see the sunshine of your local star. _Surely_ there is something you _can_ do that would enable us some small fraction of freedom." I said as my patience once more began to run thin once more. Only ten Cerinians were left alive on planet Earth, and I wasn't sure if we were the last ones, or if others had in fact made it out of Cerinia's system during the attack.

"If you would let me finish, I would've been able to tell you my answer; which so happens to work in your benefit." The general sighed as he reached into his desk and produced a brochure of some kind. "I have been trying to find a way to provide that kind of service to you and your collegues… but I had no idea until my son's friend showed up with an answer. Children these days like to have their attention, so I have devised a plan that should work without needing to spend…" he looked back down at the paper I had given him, "…ten million dollars."

Looking down at the brochure he had placed on his desk, I saw it had pictured of it; but the people in the picture were like Cerinians, just fake looking. The muzzles to all of the fake 'Cerinians' were open with wide eyes, and limp looking tails; above it all read a title that said _Fursuit Day. _"I trust that your immune systems are now able to keep up with human sicknesses… and I will be sending you with ten handlers as well. You will all have an allowance of one thousand dollars to use… consider it as thanks for some of the technology you and your colleges have produced."

I looked up and towards the General, but I didn't understand. My muzzle opened as I voiced my question, "What is a fursuiter?"

The General chuckled as he shook his head. When he looked up at me, he said, "I have no clue… I just know they look like you…"

* * *

_I'm finally… here…_

Stepping inside a bar, I looked around and noticed many of the strippers that lined the front of the bar. While I still had yet to find a mate to dedicate my life to, I still averted my gaze. I started towards the bar when I heard someone call my name, "Hey Hero, you look _hotter _than usual."

I growled in my throat deeply as I turned and saw my client, flirter, and constant antagonist; the wolf lady named Jenessa. I turned and began walking towards her as my armor continued to steam from the shots it had received from high caliber based energy projectiles used only on fighters. The sparks that would momentarily erupt from the joints of my armor drew more than a few unnecessary glances from all the people in the bar.

Sitting down in a chair across from the wolf, my biological muscles quivered from the exertion of moving my nonfunctioning armor. "This job had better pay good, my suit is going to need a full rehaul just to repair the damage. I will also need to buy myself medical supplies, since I'm the only one to heal my body." Jenessa frowned as she motioned towards my hastily patched arm, and I understood her wordless question, "First I got ambushed, then I took more damage than I could take… and finally I was chased by some… oh, just watch the news now…" looking behind me and towards the television, I saw the volume tab being turned up.

_ "Today at the interplanetary meeting a kidnapping was carried out, along with murder. It has been confirmed that Sia Grey had been taken off planet, but the one that had pulled off the kidnapping is still on the planet. It is urged that anyone with any information on this persons whereabouts to turn him in to the proper authorities. Do not attempt to engage this dangerous person, he has skills that seemed to rival even Fox of team Starfox; here is footage of the perpetrator in action…" _after the reporter had finished, a video feed started up of me bursting through a window in the side of the tall building I had carried to job out in. I saw the ground actually buckle and crack beneath my impact, but then I shivered in my armor as I saw the hail of blaster fire from the surrounding Cornerian forces appeared on the screen.

Nothing was how I remembered it as I bolted from the crowd of Cornerains on the T.V., and I was sure I had been moving much faster when the Arwings shot at me. Even when the T.V. showed me being shot and engulfed by the bolt. I turned back towards Jenessa as I said quietly, "See what your job did… now I need to lay low…"

**A.N.: Hey everyone, I hope this proved more than acceptable… it **_**was **_** going to be longer, but then I didn't feel like writing something that could be placed into another chapter. Week 3 of this story being out… chapter 3 is up and running for anyone and everyone to read. Oh, and I hate to say, but this story might not be as long as the prevouis ones, but I will try to get it past 30k still however.**

**Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant: I didnt say 'who' Hero was, i was just ticked that everyone was thinking Hero was Wolf before i said anything about his identity... and Hero has his ways ;]**

**Comrade: Dude, everytime i read one of your reviews, i always chuckle, and that is something i AM glad about... lol.**

**PointCaliber: the 'LINE HERE' is an indicator for when im making modifications to my chapters, it lets me know to put a line breaker there for the story... thanks for pointing that error out, now i can fix it.**

**Troygroomes: Marcus is Canon! FINALLY... jk... but still, i had no idea, so thanks.**

**bryan mccloud: This chapter revealed more than you think; we had a badass in our midst *cough* hero *cough*... lol**

**GrimlockX4: Fighting scenes are always the best to read, especailly if the writer writes it in such a fashion that it is unbelievably realistic... ive seen some stories where i feel like im in the fight they wrote them so good!**


	4. Merc Hunt

**Chapter 4: Merc Hunt**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Fox and I were relaxing on a couch inside the Lounge room of the Great Fox II, having just gotten back from the infirmary where Fox's injuries were fully accessed. He had a few strained muscles, and a sprained arm from the crash he had been subjected to earlier. "Fox, I promise you I will bring that mercenary to justice for the crimes he committed today." I let my hand remain intertwined with his own as I let my eyes lock onto his, letting my words sink in.

"Krystal, I don't want you going alone. Just give me a few more days and I will come with you to find that merc." Fox said as determination filled his eyes, and he tightened his hand around my own as his smile widened on his muzzle. I admired the fact that he was so determined to help even while he was injured; his wounds would take two weeks at minimum to even heal enough to move around without any help.

"The mercenary's name so happens to be '_Hero_' who did that job in services to another; I won't feel comfortable knowing that the killer of innocent lives is roaming around. Besides…" I let go of his hand as I pushed away from the couch and stood in front of Fox as I placed my hand along my hip. His eyes roamed down my body as I slid my other hand behind my back, and towards the base of my tail. The surface thoughts I was reading from Fox's mind caused me to blush all around my muzzle while he continued to observe me. grabbing the solid cylinder object from behind my back, I shifted in embarrassment from the thoughts I was receiving from Fox, but that quickly changed as I snapped my staff from behind my back and let it extend until the tip was resting below his muzzle, and very close to his neck. Surprise and a bit of fear coursed through his mind as he looked up and at my eyes now, and I said, "…I can handle myself."

"Alright… but I want you to have more information before you go out by yourself." Fox said as he raised his hand slowly, and pushed the end of my staff away from his neck. I smiled as I replaced my staff behind my back and turned around and began to walk towards the doorway.

"His name is Hero, and I managed to catch a few of his more recent memories of his life. He appears to work as a mercenary for any kind of work; I even managed to get a list of the spots he goes to." I said as I placed my palm on the genetic reader; it beeped quietly as the door slid open with barely a whisper.

"Alright… alright… just please be careful Krystal. I would send Slippy with you, but he said it is going to take his full attention to fix my Arwing…"

I smiled as I looked back at Fox, and I nodded as my tail swished back and forth, "I will do that Fox." As I walked out of the doorway, I felt my cheeks warm up even more, "And Fox…" he looked up and met my gaze, "Staring is quite rude where I come from…"

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Setting a Credit chip on the countertop, I looked over at the old avian mechanic as I said, "I require my armor to be fixed, Phil. The electrical systems, the paint, along with the artificial muscles need to be replaced."

The weathered and old bird looked over my armor with a scrutinizing glare as he reached over and took the credit chip into his pocket. His gaze held disappointment as he looked over every bit of my armor like a practiced surgeon would a patient who recently had recently undergone surgery. He reached out his hand once more, and he jerked a piece of my shoulder plate. Jenessa jumped back with a yelp of surprise as a chunk of my body armor collapsed where her feet had been just seconds before. "What have you done to your armor?"

"Can you fix it?" I asked as another piece threatened to slide off.

He waved his hand as he began to walk away and towards a doorway, "Yeah, just strip down to your body suit. I will be back; I need to get those blueprints you made for me…"

I sighed inside my helmet, just as another piece of my collapsed and fell to the floor beside me. I shook my head as I raised both my arms, and slammed them into the chest piece of my armor; this elicited a sound of crushing metal as all my upper body armor fell down and onto the floor. I looked down towards my legs, and I raised one foot, and stomped it onto the ground, where it too came apart and joined the pile of building scrap metal around me. When I raised the other, I stomped harder, only for that section of armor plating and artificial muscles to remain there. I groaned as I kneeled down, and began to slide my gloved fingers into the groves beneath my armor. _Great, now my armor is complete garbage, this piece is proving to be harder than the others to come off, and I have Jenessa watching me strip down to practically underwear. She had so better not try anything; I won't stand for it or allow her to get away with it._

With another jerk and a few more tugs, I wretched that piece of armor off of my leg, and I saw now why it hadn't come off; the entire back of the leg armor was slagged together. I shook my head as the rest of my frontal leg armor decided to fall off, and I was left in the metal combat armor boots, those would remain on my person, along with my rail gun rifle. I stood back up and tensed up as I felt hands wrap there ways around my chest, and the claws that were basically extended fingernails gripped through my suit as Jenessa pulled herself closer to my body. I felt her set her head next to my own through my helmet as she said, "How do you remain so muscular with all that artificial muscle in you suit?"

"Let go of me, Jenessa." I growled out as her hands began to slowly trek their way down.

Her hands stopped, but only momentarily as she said, "You have no tail… or ears like anything else. I heard that only apes have those charactics… I also heard they are much better than that."

I grabbed her hands as they reached the center of my stomach, and I applied pressure as I growled deeply in my throat. _She is becoming more of a huge pain now… maybe I can just kill her and let Phil have her instead._ I spun around as removed her grip from my body, and I saw her smiling up at my body as she took her hands back. "You are stepping out of place Jenessa, I advise you to stop your advancements."

"And why should I stop them?" She asked as she licked the lips to her muzzle.

Taking a solitary step closer, I asked my own question, "What is stopping me from killing you and walking away from this entire mess you created for me?"

She smiled as she stepped closer as well, and she placed her hands on my chest and moved her muzzle closer to my visor. When she closed her eyes, she opened her muzzle slightly as she whispered out in a sweet, yet menacing tone, "If you did that, then you would be in turn killing yourself. You wouldn't survive through the week if you so much as harmed me."

Stepping back and away from her, I frowned as she smiled in victory; she was correct as the people she worked for would have me killed if I had so much as damaged a piece of fur from her body. The smile on her muzzle only increased my frustration as I turned on my heel and moved a small distance away from her. _So I'm forced to retreat from a mere female wolf… quite literally a bitch; but I am stuck on the short end of a burning stick, while she gets to hold a bucket of water in case the flames of trouble get too close to her._ I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned around and leaned against the pillar, just as Phil came back into the room with a robotic mover* that had a pallet on it. As he set the pallet down, he got off of it and walked towards me and held out the same credit chip in his hands and I grabbed it and set it in one of the pockets along my body suit.

"There is still a few thousand credits on there lad, now come back in two days… your armor will be finished tomorrow, but the paint will be required to dry overnight."

Shaking my head, I said, "If it is going to take an additional day, just forget the paint, I want my armor back on my body as soon as possible… keep the extra credits as a tip." Turning around, I began to walk towards the doorway, not bothering to wait for an answer from the old and weathered avian mechanic. I pushed the door open as I stepped outside of the warehouse and into the night air.

From behind me, I managed to hear Jenessa speak to Phil, "Make sure you double the strength of the muscular structure, along with improving the kinetic dampeners. My employers have a job that is going to test him even more than he will expect… one million credits should cover the fee; don't skimp on the materials…"

Letting the door close behind me, I took off at a fast sprint so I wouldn't have to deal with the wolf that surely had more trouble up her sleeve.

…

Panting as my legs pumped blood down into my muscles, I felt every solid thud onto the ground as I was propelled forward at what I could guess as twenty MPH, effectively a quarter faster than any other Cornerain on the planet. The heat I was generating from running over a mile so far was producing waves of heat that slid off my body and wafted into the cool night air. The bar I was heading to now was one of the shadier bars on all of Corneria, but if you knew the right people, like I did, it was the best you could go to if you were a shady person, also like me.

Slowing down as I approached, I saw a few people hiding in the ally's nearby with blasters, a few with knives, and even the occasional smoker. I took in a deep breath just as I stopped in front of the bar, and when I let out the longer exhale; a cloud of mist and fog came out of the filters of my helmet. I sighed as I reached forward, but before I could open the door, a pair of burly dogs burst from the door. Moving out of the way just as one of them threw a punch, I watched as the fight they had obviously started inside continued outside. Shaking my head as I went inside, I saw a mess of flung tables, and a broken chair showed the path the two dogs had created during their fight for what must've been dominance, or drunken stupor.

"Hey Hero… will it be the usual?"

I passed the counter as I set the credit chip from earlier down and said, "Give me three times the amount… keep the change." Then I walked towards the corner where I had made it a point to break the light that had always shown over the once pristine table.

"Must have been quite a day if you're wanting a few gallons of Death's ambrosia beer…"

Ignoring the comment, I sat down at my table, and popped the seal to my helmet, and let the cool and slightly musky air wash over my face…

**A.N.: Hey everybody… this would've been updated earlier if my computer hadn't kept glitching and shutting down last night. Now, I have something crucial to say for all of you. You all got LUCKY that last chapter was posted Saturday; I didn't mean to update that 'till today. Now, I must say, I said I'm going to update every Monday, so here is this chapter for Monday… you bunch of lucky jerks. Lol…**

***- Imagine the mechanic loader in Gears of War 3.**

**GrimlockX4: Dedication? BAH! That was junk compared to what's to come!**

**PointCaliber: 'Lemongrab': that chapter, was… un-ACCEPTABLE! Lol. I hadn't really thought of the guns look, so yes; imagine a sleeker and sturdier version of the Halo 4 rail gun. And I did want rehual… that suit is a moving tank!**

**Feuerstoss: What is happening on Earth is just something to write about for now, but it is something I need to write about nonetheless for now. As for how the plot is going, I had a brilliant idea a few nights ago, and I swear by God almighty this is going to be something new and AMAZING that I have written.**

**Bryan mccloud: 1) HAHA! He took off his armor! WHAT!? Lol…**

**2) Hey, he is a busy and slightly serial killer, wouldn't you burry things in your own messed up killer mind? xD**

**3) Wolf O'Donnel isn't going to be a main character in this story, and that means leon and panther won't be included unless he appears first.**

**4) All in due time you will find out, but as for now that will remain a mystery to you.**

**5) His past will be a center point later on in the story; it will be something that will explain more than a few pieces of his story; in more detail.**

**Comrade: You tell me if she managed to pull through or does she still owe him more than that small 'favor' she gave him? And enguard? Well, you had better look out if it is with swords; I have quite the strength if we need to duel. And yes I did chuckle… I always do. It is better than just being bored while I write.**

**Jedelas: Hey, we are all busy, so I don't blame you for reviewing late, just means you got to read more without actually selecting the review button. Anyhow, at least you saw the difference between Hero and Wolf. Description and detail, along with cliffhangers are indeed my specialty when I feel motivation for a story like this xD. Glad you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Capture

**Chapter 5: Capture**

**A.N.: What you read in this chapter, isn't 'M', but in a few chapters, what **_**WILL **_**come will require me to change it to 'M' or risk account suspension from site monitors. Just remember this when you read on; my story isn't quite as descriptive as Sanitariums… I should have HIM write the next few parts xD**

**Ok, you guys get this early...**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_Give me a weapon, and I will clear you a path… I remember I used to go by that calling when I first started this work. Man, those were some of the hardest jobs I ever did try… there were a few times when I came closer to death than I had ever hoped for._ Lifting up another mug of my drink, I chugged it quickly, but before I finished, I set the mug down and held the drinks alcohol inside my mouth. After a few seconds, I swallowed it and gasped for breath as my burning mouth seethed from the torment I had just put it through. Death's Ambrosia was a favorite of mine, and it was only served here at this bar; The Black Lotus. This bar had been my favorite spot ever since I had discovered it, and it was one of the nicer, if not rowdier for drunks to come to. It was here that I had first met Jenessa; and that was quite a day indeed; I hadn't even owned full-scale body armor on that day yet…

_**-:FLASHBACK:-**_

_ I was relaxing after a particularly small job that had yielded quite an impressive amount of credits; and I was going to live life how any man should. I looked around the bar while all the various party dogs, wolves, birds, and a few felines; but they were almost all taken by some type of male. I shook my head as I reached down and drank the Viper's Venom that was sitting on the table in front of me. As my gloves wrapped around the glass mug, my overcoat clung to the wrists of the gloves to prevent any other person from seeing the rare fur disease that had stricken my arms. It also provided a really cool look when I was on the battlefield and my assault rifle blaster blew the air around my boots. The helmet I wore was currently sitting off to the side of the table as I looked around the darkened bar. Since it was a dance night, all the lights were turned off except for the ones behind the bar, and over a part of the floor that was designated as the area to dance._

_ Picking up the credit chip from off the table, I looked at it as I twisted it around; but I stopped when my gaze went past it and rested on a beautiful looking female Wolf. She smiled down towards me as the credit chip lowered back to the table and I smiled up at her as she asked, "Is this seat taken?"_

_ The table I was sitting at only had two seats, but the other chair was gone. I began to get out of my seat as I said, "Here, just have-"_

_ "No, that is just fine…" The wolf said as she suddenly was at my side and pushed me back into my seat. I was more than flustered at her next action as she set one of her legs over my lap, and sat down while her arms wrapped around my neck. My heart skipped a beat as she moved around until her tail was between my legs and she was facing me; it was at this time I wished there was a little bit more light so I could actually make out her features a bit better. I shifted a bit as I began to feel uncomfortable as she leaned a bit further back, and as I tried to find my voice, I could only feel myself swallow. "What is a handsome guy like you doing sitting over here all alone and by yourself?"_

_ As her hands tightened around my neck, I could notice her outline leaning closer to me as I smiled proudly; the job I had just successfully finished coming to mind. I wrapped my own hands around her and pulled her closer as I said, "I'm just celebrating with a few pints of Viper's Venom from my job I had just finished." When she pulled herself even closer, I felt her muzzle graze my lips, but moved past them and along the side of my head._

_ "What do you work as handsome fellow?" she asked while her hands roamed down and pulled herself closer using my back._

_ "Well… um. I'm a mercenary for hire. My last job was my biggest as I managed to make five-hundred credits." The wolf lady slid her muzzle back to my lips as she pressed herself closer. "I know it's not mu-… mmm…" I felt like my entire body burst into flames, only to immediately be doused in ice cold water while I melted into the wolf lady sitting on my lap. She had pressed her lips against my own as she slid her tongue into my mouth, and it was an oral battle I was quickly losing. My grip around her body tightened while she pressed closer to me, and I could feel my heart lodge itself into my throat. My hearing was switched off as all I heard was the sound of my pounding heart, and the fire that was burning in my gut was becoming unbearable._

_ When she finally did pull away, I looked towards her and saw her shadowy figure panting for breath. I could feel her claws digging into my back as her tail was wrapped around my leg. I lowered my hands until they were wrapped around her hips, and I heard her giggle lightly as she said quietly and lustfully, "There will be more of that if you can finish a job for me. I will give you a _special_ treatment in bed, and much more; but you must first finish the job."_

_ After she said that, I hesitated for a fraction of a second, but the fire in my gut burned even stronger as she grinded her hips against mine, and I managed to get a good feel of what lay beneath her clothing and near the base of her tail. I let out a quiet sigh as I said, "Anything… I will do anything for you."_

_ I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, or a mixture of the pleasure I got from how she was sitting and moving in my lap. I got a chill as she moved her hips over my lap again, and as she got off and away from me, she set something along the tabletop and said sweetly, "Get yourself a holoplayer, the job will be explained in this." she reached down and grabbed my hand and placed it along her rear, just below her tail as she said, "The quicker you finish, the quicker you get your pay…"_

_ Standing up immediately, I grabbed the small chip/disk as I gave her bum a healthy squeeze, eliciting a small moan to come from her lips. I wanted nothing more but to take her offer then and there, but firstly it was still in public, and secondly; I had another job to finish. I reached over and downed the last of my Viper's Venom as something to drink; the alcohol may have dulled my sense of behavior slightly as I reached over and grabbed my helmet. Before I put it on and over my head, I reached over and pulled the Wolf over as I asked, "What is the name of the goddess I will soon be in bed with?"_

_ "My name is Jenessa… what is yours so I can know who to make the payment out to?"_

_ As I leaned forward, I whispered out, "My name… my name is Hero." I said, and then leaned into another kiss, even if this time it was shorter. I let my tongue slide out and graze her lips, but she refused to grant me entrance as she pushed me away lightly._

_ "Finish that job, and that will be the smallest of your payment…"_

* * *

_The Holoplayer began to spin up as a glow filled the room around me, and soon an aged figure in a cloak was standing above the circular player, and started to speak, "Hello, if you are receiving this, then you know that this job is best to be completed soon. There will be a package that needs to be delivered, then primed, as of 0350 hours." I looked over at my watch and saw that gave me twenty minutes. "This package must be handled carefully, and with deft precision, or you won't make it out of this job before it has even started. Now, the target is a grey male robin that has been researching a technology that will prove fatal to our cause."_

…

_ Smiling as I thought about the Wolf I would soon get to know 'better,' I slid the squarish package underneath the driver side of the vehicle as a dull red light was flashing. I wasn't quite sure what kind of weapon, or if it was even a weapon, it was; I was still used to the weapons I had seen venom troops using. Shaking my head, I stood up, and I let out a loud sigh as I looked up towards the sky and observed the stars above me. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I jumped as I got into a defensive stance and looked at my side, and saw an old and tired looking robin standing there. When I nodded, he nudged his head towards the vehicle and asked, "So what are you doing here next to my vehicle at this time of hour?"_

_ "Oh, um… well you see, I was on a night run… and I saw your car." I saw the feathers along his body puff out slightly as he shifted on his feet. "I don't drive, never knew how, but I c-can still tell a good vehicle from the others." This seemed to please him as his stance relaxed, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief beneath my helmet. As he produced a ring of keys from his pocket, he motioned towards his door, and I quickly moved out of the way._

_ When he slid the key into the door, I cocked my head towards the side slightly; the robin seemed to catch my motion as he said, "I still prefer to do things the old reliable way." As he opened the door and got in, he said, "Have a good night lad, be safe out there…"_

_ When he closed the door, I nodded as I raised my hand, and started to jog away at a slow pace once more, just this time; it was eagerly towards The Black Lotus that was a dozen blocks away._

…

_ When the door closed behind me, I looked around and saw the partiers were mostly at tables, but a fair amount were still under the lights that made up the 'dance floor' of the bar. While I was still looking around for the wolf lady, I couldn't make out her form anywhere in the entire bar, and I felt my shoulders slouch. I murmured to myself in my helmet, "I have just got played… this sucks."_

_ From behind me and in the shadows, I was surprised when a voice asked, "How did the job go, handsome?" Turning around, I saw the sleek shadowy form of the wolf standing there as her hands reached out and set down on my shoulders. I noticed how her words seemed to blend together, and she seemed to sway ever so slightly; she had been drinking while I was away._

_ "Mission accomplished with no setbacks…" I said as I chuckled, and I reached out and wrapped my arms around her lower back as I pulled her closer, "Now… about my payment."_

_ She smiled from what I could tell in the extremely dim light, and she pulled me sideways as she mumbled through drunken lips, "I already rented a room upstairs for the two of us…" she leaned forward and grabbed my gloved hand and turned and began to pull me up towards the stairs. "There is a credit chip for fifty thousand credits waiting for you on the dresser in the room as payment as well, be sure to grab that as w-" she burped before she could finish, but in her stupor she didn't seem to notice._

_ When we entered a room, she let go of my hand as she turned around, and walked backwards and towards where the bed of the room was. I saw her shadow expand, and just as she passed the moonlight that streamed through the solitary window; she was holding her shirt open as her bust showed. The moon accented well to her naturally grey fur, and I began to follow her in a lustful trance, nearly tripping over my own feet as I drew closer. While I worked the seal to my helmet, I passed the moonlight of the room, but the light seemed to shed away from my overcoat as it split away from me._

_ When Jenessa laid on her back onto the bed, I let my overcoat slide down to the floor, and I crawled onto the bed above her. She giggled as she pulled herself up and closer to me effortlessly, and this time she initiated a kiss where I was granted access to her own muzzle. I felt her tongue slide over my own, and as mine passed under hers, I felt her long canines. She pushed harder against me as I leaned closer and closer to her; the sense of ever growing heat in my face growing stronger, and yet even more prominent._

_ What happened next was such an adrenaline rush that I nearly had a heart attack. When I had reached down and cupped one of her breasts, she moaned into my mouth; but that wasn't what spurred my fear. The glass to our window shattered as an explosion rocked the street below the hollow window. The force of the explosion flung me to the side, and as I hit the floor, Jenessa remained on the bed as she flinched. My heart was pounding in my head as I stood up and reached for the assault blaster that was still on my back, but all I saw was the dark room with a sizable hole in the wall. I looked over just as Jenessa sat up, and I once more felt my lust returning, but not in a great enough force to forgo what we had been close to moments before. When she looked towards me, she was bathed in moonlight, but she still rolled over onto her hands and knees and began to crawl out of the bed._

_ Growling into my helmet, I whispered to myself, "Get yourself together Hero… you have a threat to analyze first…" yet no matter how true that was, I couldn't get her perfect form out of my mind's eye. I reached over as I slid my helmet back on, and I swung my jacket over my shoulders and reset the clamps of my overcoats sleeves on my glove back on. After I did that, I looked over and saw Jenessa looking down into the street where a familiar looking vehicle was burning in the street below. I looked over at me watch and saw the time was at 0351 hours._

_ "Good job Hero, it seems your job went down without a hitch…"_

_ Looking over at the naked and lustfully beautiful wolf beside me, I frowned as I resisted the urge to tackle her. She may have been beautiful, and have the perfect body for any guy to drool over, but I asked with barely restrained anger, "My mission… was to kill an innocent?"_

_ She looked over at me as she stepped closer, and as she pulled me closer towards the bed. I was only partially resisting as I still wanted her, but I stopped once I heard her say, "He was simply an obstacle towards our greater goal…"_

_ Turning my head and looking at the burning husk of a vehicle down in the street, I frowned beneath my helmet. "Sorry… but I am not that kind of mercenary…" pulled my hand from hers, I saw the disappointed, yet lusting expression, morph on her features. Turning away from her, I began to walk away, but just before I went into the doorway, she called out to me._

_ "Don't forget to take your credit payment… and we will seek you next time we require your services…"_

_ Picking up the credit chip from the dresser near the doorway, I walked out into the hallway, and began to walk down the hallway. I was going to need a hard drink, and as I began to walk down them, I stopped and looked over my shoulder, and mumbled, "I got played the wrong way…"_

_ When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I went to the bar and stopped and waited for the bartender to walk over towards me. it seemed the loud music downstairs had drowned out the explosion since none of the patrons seemed concerned. When the bartender stopped by me, I asked, "What is the hardest liquor you have?"_

_ "We have the Bloody Fang… but if you think you can handle the hard alcohol, we have our specially brewed Death's Ambrosia." He said as he set a mug down in front of me._

_ "I'll have the special brew…" I watched as he filled the mug with a dark and thick looking liquor. When he was done, he began to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist as I took a drink from the mug. When I set the mug back down, I looked up at him and said, "Call the emergency services…" I took another drink as it felt like I had quite literally been punched in the gut, "…there has been an explosion outside…"_

_**-:End Flashback:-**_

Taking another chug as memory lane finally ended, I set my head down and onto the table just as a door opened up; meaning another soon-to-be drunk was going to be served. _My life is so fucked up… I am the wrong kind of mercenary…_

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Just as I entered the bar, the rumble of many conversations hit my ears, but my consciousness was hit even harder when I had heard a thought that must've come from my target. I looked around, but I didn't see the giant hulking armored figure from before, and I didn't want to arouse too much suspicion from observing everybody. Turning and walking towards the bar, I took a seat on a stool as the bartender finished washing a mug, and when he walked up to me, he seemed to be confused as to why I was here. It was actually quite obvious as to why he was confused as his thoughts showed them quite thoroughly, _**What is someone of her high class doing in my old bar… surely she knows this isn't the best place for a drink.**_ "What can I help you for miss?"

Tapping the counter, I slid a hundred bill credits over to him as I said, "I'm searching for information on an individual. Perhaps you have heard of him… his calling is Hero."

The bartender shook his head lightly as he said, "I will see if he is here, but I must first tend to a few matters before I check for him. _**"So many people want to know where he is… but I can't go looking for him until I refill these mugs, clean those other ones, and haul another barrel up from the cellar… I'm getting too old for all this…**_

He walked away as his thoughts kept droning on and on; and I missed the sound of approaching footsteps until a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked back and saw a lean built looking dog smiling at me as he held a mug of musky alcohol in the other. I sighed as he spoke, "Hey, wanna go find a room?" He was anything but as handsome as Fox was to me, and he was so unstable, he nearly fell over as I kept staring at him.

I shook my head as I said, "I'm not interested…" turning back forward and facing the bar again, I kept ignoring him as he continued to stand behind me. He was so drunk; that the only thoughts I got from him was that he kept staring at the end of my tail with a modest curiosity before it switched back to what every drunken man thinks about.

"H-Hey lady… wanna go find a room?" I shook my head in disgust as the dog put his hand on my shoulder again. I just chose to ignore him; _maybe if I just ignore him, he will just grow tired of me and walk away._

I yelped lightly as I felt him squeeze my butt, which was a bold move, even for a drunk. Fox and I may have been intimate at times, but never quite that open as this drunk had been. I turned around with a slap ready, but my hand only passed through open air. Instead of the drunken dog, I saw a figure wearing a single piece full body suit and a helmet and gloves standing there and looking down. I followed his gaze and saw he was holding the dogs arm behind his back as he held him to the floor with his boot, "She said she wasn't interested… now get lost before I do worse." The figures threat was hollow, but I could still sense the promise behind it, even if I couldn't read his thoughts.

The dog whimpered briefly before the figure released his arm, and when he did, the dog quickly got up and retreated out from our area. When the figure stepped forward, I braced myself for anything he was going to do to me, but instead he just chose to sit in the stool beside me. I looked over at him, and then I asked, "Why did you do that? I could've just dispersed him myself…"

"He was in the way of the stool I wanted to sit in." and as he set the mug I hadn't seen before on the table, he said, "Not that I doubt your fighting abilities." His words were just as slurred as the dogs, and his movements were sluggish while he continued to sway ever so slightly. When I tried to peer into his thoughts, they were cloudy, and the others were completely sealed off. _He must be extremely strong and controlled if even drunk I can't read his thoughts…_

"Oiy, there you are H-"

"First, another round of Death's Ambrosia for me…" the figure beside me interrupted the bartender, but his helmet turned towards me briefly before facing the bartender again, "…and something lightweight for the lady here…"

The bartender nodded as he walked away and grabbed the alcohol, and I asked the figure, "I didn't ask for anything to drink… are you always this kind and care-free with your credits to strangers?"

He grunted as he fiddled with the handle of his mugs handle. I wasn't expecting an answer as the bartender came back with two mugs, but he spoke just as he grabbed his drink, "When you have seen what I seen, done what I have done, and lived a life as _fucked_ up as mine… you learn to be nice to others… it gives me hope that I can change some day."

When he finished, he popped a few seals on his helmet, and I saw the white vapor trails of air leaving certain spots on his helmet; I made sure to mesmerize where those seals were. "Hey… Hero…" My eyes widened slightly as it was made known that this was my target, the killer of innocents, a kidnapper, and a criminal; was sitting right here beside me. "This lady here wanted to talk to you."

His helmeted head turned towards me, and as he said, "Well, we just talked, so I'm not sure if that counts…" as he stood up, I did as well; I wasn't going to let him escape again. "If either of you two need me, I'm going to go back to my table."

After he said that, he began to walk towards a dark corner, but just as he was halfway to his destination, the glass mug in his hands dropped and shattered on the floor. I tensed up just as many of the patrons in the bar looked towards him, and the bartender asked, "Hero, you alright lad?"

Before Hero responded, I sprung towards him and reached and activated my staff. Just as I was about to slam the glowing tip into the back of his helmet, he sprung forward and grabbed something from the table in the dark and faced me. In his hands was the weapon he had used to take down Fox's Arwing, but he used his other hand to reseal his helmet as he said, "Why have you come here Krystal?"

I bristled as I pointed my staff at him and prepared to send a bolt of ice energy down at him as I said, "You murdered innocent lives… not to mention injured two of those on the Starfox team and participated in the kidnapping of the interplanetary ambassador." After I said that, I blasted a bolt towards him, but only succeeded in shooting his weapon in the barrel. Something that hadn't ever happened before from my staff's energy occurred when it hit the barrel; it warped and spiked out in jagged forms as he dropped it suddenly.

"You're a mercenary _just_ like me, you take what jobs you can get!" he shouted back at me. I only responded by shooting a pair of bolts at him. The first hit him in his foot and froze the metal of his armor to the wooden floor beneath him, but the other hit him in his shoulder. "You can't do this, I saved your life!"

"How?" I asked as I prepared another bolt to shoot at him. My patience was all but gone as I thought of Fox, and the bodies of the innocent Cornerains he had murdered.

He seemed to tense up, and I shot him in his other foot just as he shattered the ice that had held his other one down. He grunted as he fell down onto his knee, his other foot remained planted to the floor, "It was a job I failed, my job was to assassinate the entire team of Starfox, and you were designated as the first target. You _owe_ me one!"

I stepped closer and began to charge my staff telepathically, "I don't owe a murderer anything…" and then I swung my staff sideways, and let it connect with his helmet…

**(Jenessa's P.O.V.)**

As Hero crumpled to the floor, my shot was soaring towards Krystal's neck. It was a non-lethal stun round meant to knock out any target in a single shot, but I proved to be just a tad to slow as she too collided with the floor. I groaned as I re-holstered the stun blaster, and I looked around as the patrons and stand-bys in the bar kept looking between Krystal, Hero, me, and my four armed escorts. Putting my hand in a knife motion, I jerked it forward as I said, "Collect those two… we need to get back to base with our prize… along with my prize…" I licked my muzzle as I fathomed how I could get this to work out. I had just managed to seize Krystal, which was a bargaining chip we could use against Fox and his team of misfits tried to interfere. But with Hero, I could now manufacture a story that would finally get me in bed with him… entirely.

I still remembered that night perfectly, it was an unfortunate event that he hadn't been willing to follow through after he learned he had been an assassin. _He is gentle, as well as a great kisser… I'm hoping he will willingly act with me this time, or else I will just have to order it of him…_

**A.N.: This chapter is longer than any other chapter in this story! Lol… though the story is still relatively short and new. I hope this chapter gave you all a 'taste' for what will become of this story later on. Just a note, this doesn't mean you can all guess on the plot, because I can assure you this is nowhere near the end of it; and you will all be wrong! Lol… Oh, and hey, i got a new hat last weekend, and guess what the name on it is! xD**

**Side note: If XxSanitariumxX is reading this, PLEASE let me know what you thought! xD**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Hahaha… I hadn't meant it like that, but nice irony there… Fox gets a warning and a slap on the hand… Wolf got a damn beating! xD And yes, keep a lookout, for this chapter had actually been finished the next day after updating!**

**PointCaliber: If last chapter was more than acceptable, how was this one? I made sure I hit it right on the line for 'T-M' for you-know which part. This is a new form of writing for me, and it was surprisingly done really well in my perspective. Now I need to look up that rail-gun you mentioned just to see it **

**Jedelas: Hey, he may not kill her on spot, but I can say I have an idea for another chapter that might explain more than you know already. As for the Perspective switch, I saw that; that wasn't supposed to happen, that was a mistake during editing… and within these past 4 days I got 3 chapters for this story done, so my imagination is screaming at me **_**'Dafuq man!'**_** lol…**

**Last chapter kept getting deleted by my computer, so I was starting to skimp on some parts from sheer frustration and being pissed off. So that is why a few parts were better while others sucked. So hope this one was enjoyable.**

**Comrade: Hey, how did this chapter seem to your childish mind? XD… and this is just the low level stuff in store for this story. And sword fighting, I would use a short sword. I'm 6'1 with a big body build, fast on my feet, and strong… you would be hard pressed xD**

**GrimlockX4: It seems I start the chapters off with Fox and Krystal quite a bit now… lol. And luck? It is finished Tuesday!**

**Bryan mccloud: lol, Wolf was in Cerinia's Visitor and Technological Exploits… now, I had used the name 'Wolf' for plenty of my stories actually. I used the name Wolf in Hard road, Guardian Wolf, Retribution, Fate's War, and New World. Thanks for your continued support.**

**LaaraWolfie: lol... are you competing for my chuckles from Comrade? You are succeeding, but not quite there. And this story will prove to be quite... different, especailly if you liked my last one better. If you are a really young kid, it is probably better you _don't _read this...**

**Just****How****The****Greeks****Do****It!**

_**OPAH!**_** Lol… when I sent to Europe… Greece had to have been the funnest… but not the best; my nose bled for 30mins straight it was so dry up there…**


	6. Awakened

**Chapter 6: Awakened**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_Ugh… my head hurts so much, how hard did that crazy vixen really hit me…?_ luckily all my armor was still on as I shifted around, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my visor was cracked in a spider webbed fashion, but beyond that was a light set to its lowest setting. Sitting up, I found myself in a bed that looked like it was a plush fashion, but the room itself looked like everything was steel; except for any and all furniture. The door had no handle, only a hand pad next to it, which meant only one thing; I was going to be stuck in this room until the owner returned.

Standing up, I looked around and saw there was another doorway with an actual door to it, and through it I could see was the restroom. _I guess I should go use those services before the owner returns…_

Moving out of the living space and into the restroom, I closed the door, and another light dimly turned on. Looking around, I saw there was a toilet, a sink, and a shower; just without a curtain. I shook my head, and I could only imagine what kind of fool would shower without something to stop the water from splashing everywhere. I walked over to the toilet as I began to work a few clamps and latches on various parts of my body suit…

…

I was sitting on the edge of the bed as I looked my helmet over repeatedly. The light was dim, but my eyes had adjusted enough to where I could see the crack that showed on the visor, and to where the hit had collapsed the edge of my helmet. "I say again, if it wasn't for the ballistic layer, I would've had a concussion from that hit."

While my helmet was the only real armor I had left, I could always rely on my stealth to go and find headwear. Pushing my helmet down until it was on the floor, I heard the door open, and in stepped a wolf I hadn't expected to see. "Good, you're finally awake."

"Where am I Jenessa?" I asked as I quickly leaned back and away from the light that streamed in through the new doorway. She stepped into the room, but the image I got of her while she was in the light was she was wearing heavy combat armor rated far above my own, and she had a heavy blaster strapped to her hip while she was also carrying some kind of sniper blaster on her back. She took the rifle off her back as I felt fear course through my veins, but she quickly set it down by the doorway as it revealed itself closed after she pressed her hand to the pad.

"You're in my room… you took a nasty hit to your head last night…" she said as her blaster came next, but she set it on a table near the entrance as well while she kept looking towards me.

When she started to walk towards me, I got up and off the bed and moved towards the wall away from her. "What happened after Krystal knocked me out?"

As she stepped closer to me, I felt the hairs along my neck standing up; I had just been cornered. She giggled lightly, "I arrived just as she was going to finish you off. She isn't dead, but I can assure you she won't get to you anymore." As she stopped in front of me, she turned around and asked, "Now, can you help me, it is hard to get this armor off by myself?"

_Well… I can see Krystal trying to kill me… I did kill more lives than I wanted over my career… I guess I do owe Jenessa that much._ I grunted in acknowledgement and reached forward and began to squeeze open a few clamps. When the armor hissed and expanded, I grabbed it and held it as she pulled the front piece off. I lifted the piece I was holding up, and put it down next to the wall next to me. After I turned back around, I saw she was wearing only a thin tank top. She turned back and faced me with a smile on her muzzle.

"Hero… did you ever know why I chose to meet you when I went to The Black Lotus?" She asked as she walked over and sat on her bed. She started to take her boots off her feet.

"As far as I know, you needed a job done, and I was the only available mercenary you could find." I answered back as I took a seat on the bed as well. I was still wary of her intentions, but so far I wasn't too worried since she wasn't trying to crawl all over me or get in my helmet… which was by her boots now that they were off. When she stood up, I looked over at her and watched as she walked over to her dresser; she was messing with her armor on her legs and waist as she went.

When she reached the dresser, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I saw someone that was like me; lonely. And it wasn't just I needed a mercenary, I didn't know that until you told me; but no, I was celebrating just like you. It was my birthday, yet you refused to give me the one birthday present I had hoped to get." Just as she finished, her armored pants fell away to reveal he butt and swishing tail. She looked back at me with a devilish smile as she slowly bent forward, revealing more than was needed for me to see.

Looking away as she continued to lean down and forward, I asked, "So what, you just expect me to give you _that_ just because you want an old birthday present?"

I heard a few loud noises from her area while the question hung in the air, along with her tail for added effect. I sighed as I laid back and let my body rest against the plush bed, but I left my eyes open just in case she _did_ try something. My guess was she would try something along the lines of threatening me, but I knew that would just fail in the end for her. "Hero… I know I gave you plenty of jobs to do that haven't been what you would normally do… but _please_, think about it. I wouldn't want to do any of those, so I picked someone I thought would have the capability to do them." I looked over and saw her expression was saddened, but that didn't hide her nude form; I chose to quickly look away. _It is just a trick, why should I believe her after everything she has put me through._

Even after what she said, she did get on the bed, and just as she did, I moved and stood over by a corner of the room. I looked towards her, and even though I wasn't intimately interested, I still had to say she had a shapely body. I kept looking at her as she slid the blankets over her shoulders, and I watched as she set her muzzle on her pillow, and she said, "I can only hope you will someday believe me. Sleep well Hero…"

_ I will not sleep though… I need to make sure you won't try anything first…_

* * *

"H-Hero? W-What are you doing?" I lifted my head from my resting position, and all I could see was the same dark room around me. I had retrieved my helmet after I was sure Jenessa was fast asleep, but as I tried to peer through the dark, I couldn't see anything; even with my enhanced eyesight from my helmet. _She must just be dreaming…_

I set my head back down as I once more began to drift into my restless slumber. I heard a shuffling of covers, but I remained where I was as the noise continued. It was when I heard the male voice that I actually truly moved from the corner and crouched down with tense muscles, "I aint no hero my dainty toy…"

"W-What? Hey, get _off_ of me!" Jenessa shouted out, and I instantly knew it wasn't me, or her sleep talk; someone had truly infiltrated the room. The sound of struggling sounded in front of me by a few meters, but I couldn't see anything; only hear. "No, _no!_ G-Get off!"

**Bzzzap!** The struggling stopped suddenly, and I could only hear the sound of heavy breathing, and then a deep chuckle. "That's right; I brought _my_ blaster this time. Thanks for going to bed naked, this just makes it easier for the both of us. Now, let's get some light in here so we can enjoy the view… lights, opacity fifty perfect!"

Light suddenly flooded the room, and I saw Jenessa lying underneath a husky that was holding a blaster to the side of her head; the blaster shot had scorched the wall near the headboard. Now that I could see, I jumped forward and tackled the husky off of Jenessa. We hit the floor hard, but I used that chance to slam my fist into the small of his wrist, and I watched as his blaster dropped from his now limp hand. I felt something hit my ribs, but through my suit, it could've been nothing but a single tap. I reached down and yanked the husky from the floor as I stood up, and I threw him and let his body slam into the wall. "Who are you!?" I roared out as I stormed towards him. If it was under any other circumstance, I wouldn't have cared that someone was messing with Jenessa, but his intentions were purely showed.

When I picked him up again, he held is hands up in a surrendering gesture, and I turned my head and looked towards Jenessa's shaking form and asked, "Are you alright?" she nodded her head. Something hit the back of my helmet, but it only knocked my head forward. I turned my head back towards the husky as Jenessa shouted, "Door, open!"

Looking over as the door slid open, I marched towards it as the husky in my hands struggled and continued to pummel my suit. When I was in the hallway, I leaned back as I grabbed him with both hands. I arched my strength forward and sent the husky flying through the air, and I watched as many of the people near the end of the hallway watched as he hit the ground hard. I pointed my gloved finger towards him and shouted, "You had better learn who you are trying to attack!"

"Fuck you!" The husky shouted before he went into a fit of coughing. I felt my hair bristle as I snarled, and I began to storm over towards him. The husky began to crawl away backwards as the other personal rushed forward to help him to get off of the ground.

"Hero, get back here!" I stopped my march towards the fear stricken husky, and I growled in my throat loud enough for him to hear. I raised my hands and arms into a fighting stance as I slowly retreated; keeping my eyes observant on the four figures in the hallway. I kept walking back until I passed the open door, and when I looked in, I saw Jenessa sitting up in her bed as she covered her chest with her blanket as her other hand held a blaster. Looking back forward, I saw the Husky was gone, and so I stepped inside the room, "Door, seal shut and lock."

I sighed as I let my hands down, and I looked back towards Jenessa who was now rushing towards me. As she wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't do anything else except give her some form of comfort. _I'm not sure if that was real, or if she is just trying to set me up… either way, I can't just push her away…_ As she was holding me, I heard her say, "Lights, opacity ten percent…"

Setting my hands beneath her butt, I lifted her up and carried her much how anyone would carry a kit. I did my best to ignore how this looked as she wrapped her legs around my waist while I carried her towards her bed. I sat down on the edge of it and let go of her, but she only tightened her grip on my body.

After a while, her grip loosened, and I looked down and saw her muzzle was handing open while she was leaning against my chest. Sighing, I set one hand on her neck and part of her lower head, and the other on her upper back while my arm rested on her lower back. Turning slightly, I leaned down and set her on her bed, and I held myself off of her with one hand as I traced the other down her leg. _God, why does someone so hot have to be so bad…?_

Grabbing her ankle, I pulled and unwound it from her other one, and set that one on the bed. Switching the hand that was supporting my bod weight with the other one, I reached on my waist, and set her other one down onto the bed. now that she was lying on her bed, I couldn't help but look down at her and check out her body; I was a little ashamed, but I would be damned if I didn't consider what every male would. I looked back up and away from her body, and I set and rubbed her cheek lightly, wishing things could've been so much different, _That is just about as much affection as I will be giving you… you have already put me through so much. So why should I give in to my hormones and ultimately reward you?_

Moving away from being over her body, I stood up beside her, and I reached down and picked her blanket up and off the floor, and set it down onto her sleeping form. When she was entirely covered, I removed my helmet and set it beside her bed. Leaning down and forward, I put my mouth near her ear, and whispered, "Sleep well, I will stand guard…" I wasn't sure if she heard me, but I still needed to say something that might comfort her rather than just let her sleep restlessly how I do.

**A.N.: I have an idea for the next chapter… but it may just be boosted up to 'M' for what is in it if this chapter doesn't receive requests itself. If no one asks for me to boost it to a higher rating, I will pull a Sanitarium and continue to write in here as a 'T'. I will say this; YOU MUST HAVE AN ACCOUNT FOR THE REQUEST TO BE VALID! So… let's say out favorite Comrade requests the boost in rating… he better make an account for his vote to be valid.**

**GrimlockX4: Krystal and Hero will get to know each other next chapter... Oh man, they will surely indeed...**

**Comrade: lol, i can lift twenty bricks! xD... and im only 18, so unless your 9, then :S. I absolutely ADORE wolves, so of course think of trying to write what i just did with my mindset. haha! As for your perverted remark, i couldnt think anything 'dirty' from that, call me clueless, i am that sometimes.**

**Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant: Simian... I was trying to figure out what to call him, becuase Sapien means human, so i couldnt quite acturately call him that without saying he is 'human'. I also didnt want to get them exactly like Sanitarium's, but close enough is good enough for me, especailly since last chapter didnt get any boost in rating requests.**

**bryan mccloud: Poor Krystal!? Think about Fox! He let the love of his life go out (not like he could've stopped her...) and try to find the kidnapper by herself, and think what it will be like once her absence becomes longer than it should be (i might not make it be that long). Hero rescue Krystal? I wonder what Jenessa would think if she let her 'boy toy' get even close to that fact. **

**Tallbrain123: Hero "Master chief siera 1-1-7 reporting for duty sir..." XD - You know, i hadnt reappy thought about my story like that, so good job, you outdid yourself in your review. They will be something big, and i just did some speculation myself... i can say this story is going to be really, really interesting. And i can say that Leo and his crew will play a BIG role for later on... VERY big indeed... hehehehehe... speculate you... Oh, and it is a love traingle for Fox/Krystal/Hero... just Hero is the hated third wheel.**

**PointCaliber: Haha, good thing i know how to write then. I also chose to update it early, AND update on monday (*Tuesday*) just to keep on schedule. Hope this chapter earns me more points also.**


	7. Favorable Change

**Chapter 7: Favorable Change**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

When Jenessa finally woke up, I was standing in front of the door trying to hack the key pad; I was getting tired of looking at the same dull looking room. I knew she had gotten up, but I chose to just ignore her as I continued to fiddle with the electronic device that was holding me in my prison. _**Bizzzz-It!**_ I watched as an electrical current sparked all over my gloves and ran around my fingers before moving back towards the electrical box. _"E-E-Error…"_ the electronically voice once again said from the speaker system mounted on the door. That was the third time that happened; just the difference was I felt a tingle running all throughout my body as my hair stood on end. "I will be glad to give you a tour of our base if you want out of this room that bad…" Jenessa said from somewhere behind me.

"First I want my armor before I do any activity that includes your base." I said as I glanced over my shoulder towards her as she slid the last piece of her armor on. "I might still be able to fight, but I can't take a shot in just this suit."

"I actually had some of _my_ men run out and collect your armor after we collected you; it turns out that mechanic had finished your suit almost as soon as my men arrived." Jenessa said as she grabbed the last of her weapons. She walked towards me and touched the electronic pad, and as soon as she did the door slid open. "We will need to visit the armory so you can suit up."

I nodded as she walked past me, and as she did, I looked down both ways of the hallway, which were desolate of any and all life. "Jenessa… about last night." I said, and I noticed her tail stiffen as well as her strides. "What was that all about?"

She let out a sigh as we passed by a corridor, and when I looked down it, I saw what appeared to be a few mammalian species conversing. "I may be tough, but our organization has very few females in our ranks… and well… let's say I'm one of the better looking females. I have been able to dissuade a few… _advances…_ but I did so with my blaster… so…"

"So you made more enemies that you can afford. Maybe you should just sleep in your armor, how I usually do." I said as we stopped in front of a doorway that showed a deep corridor. _I should start memorizing these damned hallways so I can escape after I learn more about her superiors._ Jenessa led the way down towards an open door near the end of the hall, and I added, "It is also your fault why I have so many enemies myself, strong and skilled enemies too… including the Star Fox team."

Before we reached the open doorway, she turned and faced me with anger in her eyes, "It was your job to do many of those things anyways… and if it wasn't for many of the jobs I supplied, you wouldn't be anyone you are now; you definitely wouldn't have the reputation you have now among my organization!" She took a few steps closer as her eyes watered slightly, "It is life, so get used to it… no one ever has the full deal of everyone being allies." She grabbed the shoulders of my suit before finishing, "If it is really so bad, then finish your mission with your life!"

Leaning closer to her and growling through my cracked visor, "Believe it or not, I have tried that a few times already…" leaning away from her, I jerked my shoulders to the side to force her to release her hold, and I walked right past her. As I walked into the armory, I saw my suit sitting next to the wall, behind the bars of a cage. I looked over and saw a German Shepard standing there and looking over at me with an indifferent expression, "Open this door." I said as I pointed towards my armor.

"You don't have the authorization." Said the German Shepard.

I growled as I stepped forward, and grabbed the bars as electricity sparked from them, but I ignored that as I pulled my arms apart as much as I could. The bars bent outwards by a few inches, but that was all my strength could handle before I released my grip. "Open the door Lyle…" Jenessa said from behind me somewhere. The door slid open with a silent his, and that staticy feeling I had before was gone as I stepped forward and towards my suit. Popping the seal to my helmet, I lifted it off my head, and let it drop down near my feet. I heard a gasp as I looked back at Jenessa with my brown eyes, but I faced my suit, and quickly began to grab various parts and seal it onto my body. "H-Hero… where is your fur?"

As I strapped the chest piece on, I felt my strength beginning to increase, until it was tenfold. I stretched my arms as I twisted my neck and let the suits power system's beginning the shakedown cycle, "I have a rare skin disease… you know, the one that scars skin and kills off the fur cells in everyone's body…" I bent down and grabbed my helmet, and when I put it on, I felt my entire suit flex as the completed attire was now fully charged. As I looked over it, I saw a few added features that looked more like enhancements for my suit. Closing off my external speakers, I said, "Suit, update on modifications."

My armor beeped, but I couldn't hear anything, instead a message flashed across the screen in an incredibly distorted pattern, '_Internal speakers damaged, external speakers compromised, suit maintenance recommended.'_

"I had your mechanic improve your suit for your next job…" I looked behind me as Jenessa looked at the ground with an expression I couldn't read. "You will be performing in an experiment to test the durability and… your suit is now rated to withstand atmospheric pressure and heat shielding that is required to shift from the void to a planet's atmosphere."

Facing her entirely, I felt my heart quicken as I heard her say all that, I looked over at the armory quartermaster who looked equally confused as I asked, "So… you had my suit modified so I could fall from space and onto a planet without any kind of protection?"

As she shook her head, she said, "You will be testing if it is possibly successful to perform a planetary insertion from outer space… if your experiment is successful, then you will pave the way for our organization to start manufacturing the suits you have so we can start planning for something big." After she finished, I sighed as I spoke to my armors system, "Suit, charge capacitors to store energy for later use."

…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I coughed as the viscous green gecko moved away from me as he wiped his hands on his trousers. I was chained to a metallic chair as I leaned my head forward and coughed again, and watched a few spatters of blood hit the floor. While my head was leaned forward onto my chest, I could see my ripped shirt and damaged pants, but they were covered in blood splotches from the many beatings I had received from my captors. While the gecko moved away from my battered form, I continued pant as the pain began to once more seep into my body through the many bruises I had sustained. My stomach hurt from the many jabs, and so did my sides, but only my muzzle made its pain known all the more-so; the interrogators had proven to prefer slapping me and punching me in my face. My ears twitched as I heard voices speaking near the end of the room, "Sir, she still resists standard interrogation methods… she is strong…"

Another, deeper voice, spoke in a reply, "We _must_ acquire the codes that Corneria registers for the Star Fox team, that identification is worth more than a platoon of troops if it enables us to get in position over the delegation talks." I heard a sigh as my ears sagged even more, and I was now beginning to regain my breathing as I forced my pain away from my mind. "Get her to talk…"

"How, sir… I don't want to kill her if that is what you're suggesting."

A chuckled filled the room as footsteps resonated around the room; until the sound stopped as a pair of black boots appeared in my field of vision. I felt a hand grip my hair between my ears and lift my head until I was looking at a heavily scarred and damaged muzzle of a wolf, along with a bandaged eye that had several dark purple scars running across it; in my state of mind, I made the connection that he made Wolf handsome. And Wolf had a mechanized eye that made even Panther and Leon squeamish when he glared at them. He opened his muzzle as he began to speak, and I saw several cracked canines, while the fourth was broken, "They claim she is the most stunning sight in all of Corneria… starting tomorrow, I want you to… _exploit_ that fact."

I shuddered as he released my muzzle, only for it to drop back down to my chest as I didn't have the energy to resist anything else, or to perform any actions. "Y-Yes, sir!" a chuckled filled the room as the heavy metallic door grinded open, and then closed again. I heard the clinking noise of falling chains as my wrists were freed from their restraints, but when someone picked me up, I growled weakly. "You had best remain quiet…"

When I felt the firm unforgiving fluff of a lumpy bed beneath me, I heard the voice growl again, "You had best give me what I want now, or you won't be able to remain true to your Fox when it comes to who you sleep with. Tomorrow, the _boys_ will have fun with you if you don't…"

"N… Never. F-Fox will come… y-you just w-watch…" I managed to rasp out weakly. My eyes were slitted through my weariness and dull aching body. The Gecko above me shook his head as he stood up and walked out of my field of vision, and when I heard the door open then close, I let my eyes close.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I thought of what the Gecko had said, it made my very core shake with fear and anger. _Fox, please… I need you more than ever… you're the last hero I have that can save me…_

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V)**

_**"Hero, step up to the platform and wait for my order." I stepped up to a platform and looked down towards a glowing blue and green orb. I felt strangely calm as a loud noise sounded, and when I jumped down the hatch in the floor, I floated in nothingness for a few seconds. When I took in a deep breath, gravity began to pull me towards the orb, and then I heard the sound of a roaring noise as fire began to build on the visor of my helmet. The air around me heated up slightly, but that was only because I was in my suit, however; my body was shaking as I fought the layers of the atmosphere. "You are still forty thousand feet from the surface, straighten out… steady…"**_

_** It had now been sixty seconds, and my visor was beginning to blacken around the edges, but I was still able to see through it all. I heard a loud groaning noise, and when I looked over, and Arwing shot past my field of vision, but what flew after it was a surprise to me. A dreadnaught class spaceship soared past as its guns were blazing, "Banking left, entering terminal speed… BRAKE NOW!" The Arwing performed aeronautical feats I wouldn't have thought possible, and probably wasn't for any normal pilot. As I heard a few more ships of various origins and classes, I saw the ground rushing up to meet me.**_

_** "Hero, you are deviating from your course, correct yourself… five thousand feet from the ground."**_

_** I closed my eyes as I felt something cool press all around my body, and when I reopened my eyes, I wasn't encase in armor anymore, rather I was now floating in an ocean, and in the distance I could see the skyline of Corneria's biggest city in all its glory. I looked over and flinched as I turned my head and looked in the opposite direction once more as I saw Jenessa standing on what appeared to be a crashed transport jet, but in a swimsuit; partially put on. "Hero, it is okay for you to look over here… I don't mind." As she giggled loudly, I couldn't help but glance back over, just this time it wasn't Jenessa, rather than Krystal. Krystal wasn't in a swimsuit like Jenessa had been, rather than what looked like combat armor with a heavy looking artillery support cannon in her hands as she was pointing it at me. she was wearing a smile across her muzzle as her tail shook behind her, and while she appeared fifty feet away, I heard her as clear as day, "I'm sorry Hero, but I need help, and this is what you are giving me…" **__Vroom… WHISSH!__** A missile soared at me with incredible speeds, and as I reached up to grab and knock it away from me, yet I was in a different location again.**_

_** When my hand passed by, everything was once again different, and I was looking down the barrel of a blaster, and on the other end of it was none other than Jenessa. She smiled at me as she was snarling, and she said, "Don't cross me ever again if you know what's good for you…"**_

_** "Why shouldn't I?" I asked instinctively, but my voice sounded different; almost like I wasn't me.**_

_** As her blaster moved over, I saw a mirror image of me standing beside her, and she said, "Because, my mate Hero, will deal with you if you dare…"**_

_** "M-Mate?" I asked. The sound of glass breaking erupted all throughout my hearing, along with the visage in front of me changing until I was in a dark bedroom with the sound of mating in the air. I lifted my hands as I pressed them to my ears and did my best to block out the noise, but it only intensified as the moans and grunts did. "Oh Hero…"**_

_** "Jen-essa…" I shuddered as I gagged, but somehow the image came to my mind as the sounds quickened and intensified, until…**_

I jerked as my eyes shot open, and I was standing there in cold sweat that was beneath my armor and helmet. I looked around my current location, and I saw I was back in Jenessa's room. I had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall in her room, and as I looked over at her sleeping form, I shuddered once more, _Even in my dreams she torments me so much…_

_ I need to go for a walk… I gotta get out of here for a few moments. _"Time status…"

My suit bleeped before the text scrolled across my visor, '_1500_'. Taking a glance at Jenessa, I felt slightly guilty that I was going to be leaving her alone, but not enough to walk off the lusting jibes I was getting towards her. Walking over to the door, I took my glove off and held it too the scanner, and sighed happily as the door finally opened. When I stepped out into the hallway, I turned and looked behind me and watched as the door sealed closed and let an indicator know it was under lockdown mode for an hour. _Now that I am out, I can go explore more of this facility… she did show me the prison blocks; I can go see if Sia is still alive at least…_

Walking in that direction, I began to think of the possible things I could do now that the entire base knew that the legendary Hero was present. They didn't know what I looked like, but the ones that I had talked to that knew about my legacy were more than awed to hear that the one they strived to be like was in the station somewhere. And then there were those that despised me, the ones who wished to find me only so they could challenge me and win my legacy over for themselves.

As I entered the prison corridor, I saw a crowd gathered near a doorway, and as I made my way over there. After the troopers noticed me, they all stopped the discussions that had been going on, but I asked, "What is all the hub-bub over here?"

A few of the avian's chuckled as a cocky canine asked, "And who's asking?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied simply, "A fellow soldier with a curiosity is all." The canine frowned as his shoulders sagged slightly. _Must've been hoping for a fight…_

He jerked his shoulders as he gestured towards the door in the middle of the entire group and said, "Boss has granted us access to some new meat… she is the finest stuff you can get in this entire base… finer than even Jenessa's tail will ever get."

I nodded my head as I walked through the crowd and asked, "What is her name and species?"

A feline chuckled as he said, "Don't go in there… the first person gets all the time they want without any disturbance, it has only been like a dozen minutes at most. He said he was going to take things nice and slow… anyways, she is a blue vixen… names Krystal or something."

When I heard that, I stiffened, and everyone around me backed away from me as I visible shuddered, "No, that is _my_ target; no one is to mess with her!" Turning to face the door, I said, "Door, open!" It beeped the error message, and I growled in frustration as I faced those behind me. "Open this door at once!"

"Dude, did you not listen, the first person gets as much time as he wants; we really can't open it, it is locked from within. And what is this about her being your target?" A squirrel said and asked as I turned and faced the door. I growled, and I'm pretty sure it was audible through my helmet. Drawing my fist back, I punched forward and heard a loud clang as the door bent in slightly. _Screw this; I need to get in there fast!_ As I braced my feet, I began to hammer away at the door with every ounce of strength I had in my body and armor. _**Clang,clang,clang,clang, BANG**__!_ I stopped as the door only continued to bend inwards, so I backed up as I shifted my footing. _Here goes nothing,_ jumping forward as I shifted my weight, I dug my other heel into the concrete ground as I kicked the door, and watched it slam out of place. A loud groan sounded and filled the hallway, and I watched as the door fell forward with a giant dent in its metal.

I stepped inside and saw Krystal on the bed as she was struggling to not shake; she was entirely nude while the simian that stood there in fear watched me step into the room, _His pants are still on… I arrived just in time._ Walking towards the simian who seemed to shake in his very boots, I looked over at Krystal and asked, "Did, he, touch you?"

The ape looked over at her just as she nodded her head vigorously while tears streamed down her fur, and dripped in torrents from the bottom of her muzzle. Looking towards the ape, I reached out and grabbed his neck and lifted him from the floor and brought him closer to my cracked visor. Even though I felt like I whispered it, it sounded like the entire room reverberated with what I said, "Rape is the most evil crime to commit… and you dared get close to it…"

Twisting my body, I launched him out the door and into the opposite wall where all the other troopers got out of the way. Turning back towards Krystal, I couldn't help but whistle at her finely tuned body, "Throw your clothes back on…"

"W-What do you want?"

"I want you to put some clothes on…"

She seemed confused, but as she complied, I said, "I'm not really a hero Krys… I'm a fallen hero, and I fell pretty damn hard…

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

The handler I was with was named Gregory from the other humans that knew him, but he had pacifically asked for me to call him Greg while we were walking around. I had seen plenty of the fake looking Lylatins, and each and every one of them was slanderously mocking every species they '_wore_' as a custom. The humans in the candid suits would always come up to me saying '_woof_', '_arf_', or some sort of noise that any Cerinian or Lylatin would only make when they got surprised or highly excited. Then there were the avian, the amphibians, and even a few reptilian '_fursuiters_' as well.

"Uh, Greg… what is that puffy linen like substance than many people are eating?" I asked as I indicated towards a human non-suited couple that were eating a puffy pink… _thing_. When he looked over at them, he raised his eyebrows as he turned back towards me with a smirk on her face.

He began walking past me as he said, "I take it you and your colleagues haven't eaten much of what other people usually try out. Follow me as I explain." I followed him as we began walking through the crowds, "It is a type of fluffy snack that earned the name cotton candy, and it is actually quite the favorite for many people of varying ages." He chuckled afterwards, and then said, "I wonder if Shelly has given your _lady friend_ any cotton candy yet. Since your body is so similar to ours, you will most likely love this."

While I still got mad at the humans for referring to the other Cerinian soldier as my 'mate-to-be' in the terms they used, I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her. We had grown closer, but she was still as the term went, 'shell-shocked' from the destruction of our home world, and our species. There was only nine of us left on Earth, and it was unknown if any others had made it off of Cerinia before the destruction of it. I noticed Greg had stopped walking, so I stepped up to his side and saw we were standing in front of a machine that had whirls of fabric floating around the cylinder like bowl; they were pink, just like what the humans were eating. "A cotton candy… uh… bubblegum flavor please."

"Alright, just give me a few seconds…" Said a teenaged human male as he grabbed a box that had a weird animated thing on it. I shook my head as I ignored the weird way humans advertised food, but when I watched the teenager put what looked like solid into the machine only to get a bright pink fabric to start whirling out of the machine, I instantly became fascinated. He put a paper cone inside the bowl, and I moved forward and watched as the fabric began to swirl around as it wove its way onto the cone. As the male human began to whirl it around, I watched as it became bigger and bigger, until he took it out and handed it out for me. "That will be seventy-five cents…"

"Ah… here you go." Greg said as he held out the local currency, and I took the paper* cone with the cotton candy on it. I stepped back and away from the machine and eyed the poofy mass of human snack food, and I looked over and saw other humans eating similar things, just a few were different colors. Looking back at the pink thing, I reached forward and took a piece off of the bundle, and I sniffed it briefly, then took it and put it in my muzzle. I felt my eyes widen as the sweet taste lasted on my tongue for a few seconds, before it wasn't there anymore. The surprise was sufficient for Greg to chuckle at my expression, but I ignored him as I took another piece from it. While the taste was highly sweet, it was still good enough to where I didn't want to leave the cotton candy alone.

As the fabric like candy disintegrated in my mouth again, I looked up at Greg and smiled and said, "This isn't like anything I have ever tried back on… eh… back where I come from." _I need to be more careful…_

"W-Well that is good that you are trying it now…" Greg gave me a stern look, but then he looked behind me and smiled, "Well lookie here… here comes Shelly and your girlfriend."

I felt the fur beneath my muzzle warm up as I took a glance over my shoulder, and I quickly turned back towards Gregory and said, "First of all, she is not my _girlfriend_," taking another quick peek over my shoulder, I looked back at my handler and asked, "Secondly, how do I look?"

"You look like you're about to have company…" Greg said as I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I looked over, I saw Shelly and Veronica standing there. I felt my heart do a leap as I turned to face her, and just as I did, Gregory walked past me and motioned something to Shelly, "Me and Shelly need to have a quick chat, don't go anywhere."

"Huh… w-wait! Uh…" I looked over at Veronica as Gregory took Shelly away from our area, and I couldn't help but feel nervous in the presence of my fellow Cerinian counterpart.

"Hi Leo… so what do you think of the festivities here?" Veronica asked as I couldn't help but stand there as my cheeks continued to burn.

Looking around us, I said, "W-Well, it is interesting… but in a good way, though the humans in 'fur-suits' prove to be annoying sometimes."

She smiled as she nodded, and she looked down and over, and then asked, "What is that thing you are holding?"

"Oh!" I lifted the cotton candy I had received from the snack stand with Greg, and I said, "It is a snack that Greg calls Cotton Candy…" I held it out for her and said, "Try some, I can guarantee that you will enjoy it." As she took a piece from the bundle of sugar, I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey Leo… Veronica… do you guys want to go on a ride before we head back to base?" I looked over and missed the shocked expression that covered Veronica's muzzle as Gregory and Shelly came back over to our area.

When I felt a hand slowly pull its way into my free one, I looked back and saw Veronica standing beside me as she answered for the both of us, "Sure, one last activity will be fine with me."

**A.N.: I was thinking… I know how to get this story to be so freakin bad… but unfortunately I can't do the transfer for the story flawlessly. If the next chapter doesn't show up or end up how you wanted, then I do apologize; but I plan on making it pretty bad-ass. Just know this, once the end gets rolling, it will be great. This part with Leo plays a bigger part than you think; it may be worse because I wrote this when I was full with 3 cups of strong coffee…**

***Oh WOW… I used to work a cotton candy machine, and I felt my mouth begin to water as I remembered the taste that Leo is about to taste! xD -Twenty minutes later… coffee crash… time for 3 more cups, just **_**stronger**_**! Hehehehhe… I feel like a crack head needing his stuff now… HAHA seriously… I'm worrying myself immensely…- I'm going to leave this A.N. just so you can all know what I'm like with coffee… but I'm going to my games after this…**

**That coffee took 2 days out of me… two days of writing wasted for the taste of something…**

**Troygroomes: Hope can go a long way apparently. I hope I don't get coffee high again…**

**Bryan mccloud: Mind control eh? What was going through your mind, I wonder? xD**

**TheEvilEye: Alright, next chapter I will raise it to M so that the others can get a fair warning before they no longer know where this story will be.**

**Tallbrain123: Leo was the husky Cerinian that Wolf met on Earth after the government secret society took him from the school. And just so you know, emotion is mostly confusing since ur last speculation left me utterly staggered in a 'wth' moment. Lol… now just if Slippy didn't get into trouble…**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Fox and Hero will get into it, but I won't say how or why. Hope this part with Krystal was satisfying enough for you.**

**Soviet Fox: Well, it will be bumped up to 'M' since it has been requested.**

**Comrade: I guess we will never know… or will we…? And I want you to make an account so you know where my story goes; this is the last chapter that will be in the 'T' section. Next time I update a chapter for this story, it will make this story go to the 'M' section. Also, no rape was committed during this episode/chapter… or at least in **_**that**_** particular cell… GAWD I'm so tired. That coffee let me get only 2-4 hours of sleep last night, and the coffee high finally wore off Tuesday at 4:30pm for me… feel so sleepy…**

**PointCaliber: If this chapter pushed the envelope further than you expected, wait until next chapter. This week moved by slowly, yet faster for me… and I at least got this chapter to breach 5k words!**

**All replies were short due to lack of proper rest for this writer… time to catch some 'Z's…**


	8. Escape

**Chapter 8: Escape**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I took a glance over my shoulder and made sure Krystal was still standing near the wall, and I returned my gaze down at the sleeping form of Jenessa. Taking in a deep sigh, I reached down and gripped her shoulders and began to shake her lightly, doing my best not to agitate her too much while she woke up. _Hopefully she complies… or this will be very hard on me._ Jenessa began to wake up as she shifted in her sleep, and I quickly but gently got on top of her as I held her down in the most inconspicuous way I could. When she opened her eyes and looked at me above her, I saw the shocked confusion in her expression, and I said, "Alright… I have a single favor to ask of you…"

She seemed to get suspicious as she nodded, but I continued, "I need to escape this base… and I want _you_ to come with me." I closed my eyes as I leaned down slightly, and added, "If not, I will escape with Krystal by myself, regardless of who I will need to fight…"

Opening my eyes, I watched as Jenessa shifted below me while she licked the lips of her muzzle and said, "You don't even know where Krystal is…"

"She is in this room with us… but will you come with me?" Jenessa lifted her head up as she looked around, and I reached up and gently messaged her shoulders. _I don't want to hurt her right now… just please remain calm Jenessa… _I felt her shoulders tense up as she struggled against my hold, and I flinched in my helmet when she snarled. _Those are what I call sharp fangs…_

"G-Get off of me, she needs to be detained!"

Leaned forward until I was entirely on top of her, I made sure to press my broken visor up to her ear as I said, "Firstly, I don't even need to look beneath your covers to know you slept without your armor again… secondly, if the others of this base treat you so bad, why would you pass up a chance to escape their hold with me?"

"We will be hunted and killed if we escape… and we will be detained ourselves if we don't return her to her cell for interrogation."

A weak cough sounded behind us, and we heard Krystal say, "You once said you hoped you could change who you were one day Hero… well please decide if that day is today… a platoons worth of troops are coming." Looking back down at Jenessa, she had an enraged expression, but her muscles _did_ indeed ease up. Taking my hands away from her shoulders slowly, I raised one of them to her muzzle and I said, "I promise I won't make you regret this… now get dressed, I will keep them at Bay." Turning around, I looked at Krystal and said, "Go to the bathroom, Jenessa needs to prepare…"

* * *

I grabbed the blaster that Jenessa held out to me, and as I looked it over, I recognized it as being one of the models that are common among Cornerain troops. This type of blaster is a simple design that is easy to produce, but it was also one of the kinds that would overheat and explode if it itself was shot or damaged during active battle usage. Holding it up and preparing to open the door, I glanced behind me at Jenessa and Krystal and held my other hand up, along with three fingers. Counting down as I reached to the pad, I tightened my grip on the basic and pretty nonlethal blaster, and I punched the door pad. The door shot open with a hiss, and I jumped out of the room and fired blindly down the hallway as I punched the panther that had been unfortunate to be near the door. Shouts of orders and pain began to echo down the hallway, but the amount of laser shots that deflected or were absorbed by my armor was staggering. Taking a glance down the hallway that Jenessa was running down, I saw she was facing less opposition, but I still swung my blaster around and took a few headshots on the troops she was running towards. I watched grimly as my targets were killed, or either grievously wounded to the point they would die a slow and agonizing death.

With my back to the majority of the troops, I began to run after the 'targets' I had initiated myself to guard at all costs. A loud blaring noise as well as a swirling red light began to filter into the corridors as we continued to run. We still faced opposition at every turn, but while Jenessa continued to fill our forward approach with blaster shots, I fired over my shoulder and at the hordes behind us. Doing my best to block out the screams of pain, or the occasional wash of heat over the back of my damaged helmet, I looked back forward and saw Jenessa crouching at a corner as Krystal leaned against the wall. I crouched down beside them as I turned around while keeping them out of the line of fire the best that I could. "Why are we stopping!?" I shouted over the din of all the shooting in the corridors.

"The hanger is right there, but there are too many guards!" Jenessa shouted back. I cursed beneath my breath after she finished; our escape was now most likely cut off. If I moved for too long, they would get shot, but if we stayed here, we would eventually get captured. Taking a few more shots and dropping another troop, an idea, foolish, but nonetheless something that could prove to be an effective solution. _For once something as cheap and standard may prove more useful than I had originally thought._ Holding up the blaster, I began to repeatedly jam the trigger to the blaster as shots flashed down the corridor and began to force those in it into cover in open doorways, or behind there fallen comrades.

My blaster began to sputter as it spit plasma and radiation out of the barrel, but I continued to hammer at it as it continued to spew forth death. as it began to tremble in my grip, I heard Jenessa shout in fear, "What are you doing!?"

"Creating an opportunity!" just as I said that, the end of the blaster began to melt as the entire thing began to shake and convulse, this was my chance. I threw the blaster down the hallway with all the force I could muster, and it was just at the right time. I turned around as I made myself a wall of reflective plating and armor, and the ground beneath my boots shook violently and I felt it lurch slightly. I saw both Krystal and Jenessa fall down from the lurch, but I quickly stood up as I ran around the corner, and saw the two guards, a frog and a bird, lying on the ground. I charged forward and kicked the frog across his face, instantly ending his life as blood seeped all over my boot or splattered on my armor and across the wall. The momentum I had given his body during the kick sent his body flying down the hallway in a messy and gore filled splendor. Turning towards the avian, his eyes were wide as he trembled. I grabbed his neck and picked him up, but just as I did, he dropped his rifle and held his hands up and said, "D-Don't kill me! I-I-I got t-two kids!" I growled towards him as I lowered him, and tears began to flood his eyes and dribbled down his beak.

"Get out of here before I give you the same treatment!" I bent down and picked up his rifle, and as I held it up, I recognized it as being another common weapon, just this one wasn't prone to overheating; even though it was an automatic rifle. I turned and saw Jenessa opening the doorway as she held Krystal, and I quickly approached and asked, "Why isn't this door open yet?"

"They locked me out!" Jenessa said with fear dripping through her muzzle. _I did not get this far to be stopped by a door!_ Standing in front of the door, I reached out to it, and I grabbed at the seams and began to pull them open with only the force and muscle my suit could provide. While I was doing that, I could hear the entire electronical system blaring as sparks flashed from the door, but I had managed to get it open by a foot already. I continued to pull at the door, and I saw a hanger full of a variety of ships and vehicles on the other side.

The door was now open by three feet, and I opened my mouth and said through gritted teeth, "H-Hurry… get through…"

I saw Krystal go first, and she looked up towards my broken visor as I trembled and fought to keep the door open. I closed my eyes as the pain creeped into my mind, and I moaned out in pain, _I… will never give up… I can't give up… I'm strong, not weak… I need to keep going… for a little, longer. Ahhh… FUCK!_ I shoved the doors open even more and locked my arms and armor, and I felt the door trying to close in on itself once again. _B-Breath in… then o-out… repeat…_ I opened my eyes just in time to see Jenessa's tail pass under and past my legs, and so I looked up and saw both of the ladies standing there. Jumping forward, I landed by them on my hands and knees as I panted heavily, doing my best to keep from groaning loudly.

Banging on the door behind me is what made me stand up and grab Krystal and Jenessa, and I held them each in a arm as I took off towards a sleek looking transport carrier. I was struggling to keep on my feet as sweat beaded its way across my forehead, but I shook my head vigorously to keep it from entering and burning my eyes. Jenessa shifted a bit until her blaster was resting on my shoulder, and I heard her discharge a shot. I began to run smoother along with picking up my speed so that we wouldn't be caught while still killing troops. "J-Jenessa, what planet are we on?"

I noticed her eyes unfocus slightly, but they quickly regained the regal look from before as she took another few shots, "We are currently on a space station that hangs between Venom and Corneria."

When we reached the drop ship, I put the ladies down as I used my own assault blaster and began to pepper the area where the soldiers were behind us. "Get onboard and I will pilot us out of here!" I managed to get a ferret in its neck, and as it clutched its wound, two other soldiers dropped their guns to carry the wounded troop from the hanger. _It is better to wound and maim your enemies rather than actually killing them. Killing a troop will take a single fighter out, but wound another will take out several… that strategy would work if I was using a rifle or sniper instead of a machine gun…_

The engines to the drop ship flared on either side of me, and I heard Jenessa yell from the inside, "Hero, get on!" I didn't waist another second as I walked backwards while firing from the hip…

**(Malavore's P.O.V.)**

The spots on my fur shook as I let out a low and menacing growl, frightening many of my lower officers as I continued to watch the feed. Without removing my gaze, I pointed at a hapless private and ordered, "Track that shuttle, if we can't kill them in space, I will kill them myself." _I know who you are, _'Hero'_, and I also know you don't stand a chance against me. You have made your fate clear… tomorrow, you die!_

* * *

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

As I pulled my cruiser over, I looked over and grabbed the bag I had put in the front seat. Every time after work, I opted to stick my bag in the front seat with me, instead of inside the trunk with my twelve gauge shotgun. As I popped open the door, I slung the bag over my shoulder and got up from the seat. I took in a weary breath as I moved forward, and shut my door before walking up to the store front. _The same old routine as usual has been completed once again… I wonder if I will actually get anything to do tomorrow, or if I will just remain at home again. Rebecca hasn't been available ever since she began taking classes, Rocket is still a loner and will say no, and Spade… well… we never did get along well._

Grabbing the handle to a door, I pulled it open and heard a ding, and as I stepped inside, I was greeted by the sounds of a ding from the bell above the door. I shook my head as I thought of the one guy that wasn't exactly my closest or best friend, but still someone I was able to rely on every once in a while, Wolf. _I wonder whatever happened to him… but I'm still not sure if that letter was entirely telling the truth. He may have gone to that place with that weird fox girl, but I still don't believe that if he _did_ use that teleportation mumbo jumbo that it could destroy a planet. And how do we even know someone wasn't just pulling our hair with a prank letter?_

Stopping at the counter, I took my backpack off and looked up at the man standing in front of me, and I asked, "Do you have the laser sight attachment in stock for the M4A1 assault rifle, an ACOG scope, and a three foot sling?"

The man behind the counter grunted as he pulled out the requested items from beneath a nearby shelf as he asked, "So you're the SWAT guy I talked to earlier?" I nodded my head as I took out my wallet, and as I opened it up, he said, "I will need identification just for safety requirements. And that will be $231.87."

Reaching into my wallet, I took out a credit card with a blue square symbol on it, and then I reached into another pocket. I took out my SWAT badge and identification card and handed them over to the man, and I said, "So, how has business been?"

He looked over the metal alloy badge as he said, "It has been slow… but I guess that means the streets just stay safer…"

I shrugged my shoulders in agreement, but I knew what he really meant; that was something I could still respect. As he slid my credit card through a reader, I pocketed my ID cards and looked back down. _After Wolf disappeared because of that forest… everyone kind of just didn't want to airsoft anymore. I don't really blame them either…_

"Alright, everything has been accepted, and you are cleared to go… have a good day officer." I smiled as I nodded my head, but it wasn't really an honest smile…

**.**

**A.N.: So tell me… how was this chapter compared to last? It may not have been overly gory or sexual as the past chapters 'suggested', but at least it is out on time! I noticed that I have been putting a lot more thought into this story than anyone probably thinks, and I can say, the ending had better come out how I'm hoping, because it will rock if I convey it all how it looks in my mind's eye.**

**GrimlockX4: Man, as I was thinking about the cotton candy during that scene, I started drooling from the thought of trying some. I used to make cotton candy as a job, so I know how it is to have fresh cotton candy; but making that stuff HURTS! You make it by putting a powder in the central spinning section, and then it spins at a high speed and spits it out, but in cotton like substance… some of the powder always gets through though… so you can still feel the pain. (Imagine holding your hand out a window on a desert road behind a semi, and having little pebbles pelt your hand…) Hero has a sense of honor, but how far will he go to keep it, along with what will he do during different situations?"**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Well-deserved sleep doesn't come easy for me… but hey, that comes with writing amazing chapters! As for how you think that husky was set up by Jenessa, do you still think so? And Krys is going to get some embarrassing things next chapter that will happen to her, along with quite a surprise. Lol… imagine what you said in your last review. She wants a **_**behemoth**_** between **_**her**_** legs, if you get my meaning xD! But in all seriousness, what would you do in a situation he was put in? And I will give this spoiler, he **_**may**_** want to get in bed with her, but only next chapter will reveal that…**

**PointCaliber: That rifle looks bad**_**ass!**_** And yes… it was indeed dark, until the bright light Hero was arrived! Hope you don't think any less of me for writing that, but it was something that was needed. If I had written it the original way I had planned… well… Krystal would have dealt with slightly **_**more**_** than what happened in the last chapter… your imagination can think of what I mean.**

**Bryan mccloud: God… I felt like I had a hangover the next day when I went to school… I felt like vomiting the entire day, and just thinking about coffee made me sick for the next few days. I wouldn't want to know that my target was only to be raped, so yeah, and he can be stopped, Fox nearly killed him with his bloody Arwing shots. And you can get drunk off of coffee?**

**Comrade: Hey dude, my phone didnt give me the review you sent, so that's why i didnt reply before. Anyways, why not just make your account named 'Comrade'? Also, I _DO _got Xbox live now, it is garunteed, and my sniper is as sharp as ever!**

**EVERYONE!: If you wish to try your luck against me on xbox live or wish to play with me, look up Wolfsalvo. I am only on Xbox 360 however.**


	9. Surprise

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I sat in the back where spec ops troopers would usually wait, and as I sat on the seat, I could feel sleep actually drawing close for the first time since arriving at that wretched space station. The beating I had received for the previous two days had taken their tolls on my body, and I was struggling just to make out their voices now. Earlier, when I had sensed the troops coming closer, it was only because there were so many thoughts at once that I had heard them. Even now, I was trying to reach out and read the minds of my captors, but I was too tired to do that. While they had indeed helped me by taking me from the base, I was sure that I was going to get a shock soon from either one of them; if not both at once. _I just want to be home with Fox again…_

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

When I looked out, I saw we were still quite far from the Great Fox II, but I was going to take that time to relax and explain the situation to Jenessa. Speaking of Jenessa, I looked over and saw her slouched forward in her seat, and panic quickly took hold of my gut as I reached over. It was when my hand landed on her shoulder I realized she was sleeping, and not injured or dead from an unseen wound. _I can't just let her sleep like that… I will need her to help me later, and I can't have her incapitated from a crick in the neck. While she will need her sleep more than me, where can I put her? It's not like I can have her and Krystal near each other while I'm not around; I wouldn't doubt they would attack each other if things got sour. Maybe I can just move her in her seat so she isn't too uncomfortable… but still, I can't do that. _

Looking down at my suit, I saw blood was still covering it, and I grimaced. _I'm sure there is a washroom somewhere in here… I need to clean my suit…_

Getting up from my seat, I moved towards the door, and as I exited it, I looked over and saw Krystal had nodded off to sleep while her ears drooped to her sides. Shaking my head, I walked over to a cabinet, and as I opened it up noiselessly, I saw bottles of water and a few blankets, towels, and medical wraps. Taking two blankets from the shelf, along with four bottles of water, and a towel. I set the down in a nearby seat, but I made sure to keep a blanket and water handy. I turned around and walked towards Krystal, who seemed to begin to shake from the cold…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I could feel myself beginning to shake as the hulking figure of Hero began to approach me, but I tried to continue to feign sleep as he drew nearer. My eyes were slitted so I could still see him while acting like I was sleeping, but I was surprised when he crouched down in front of me instead of grabbing me somewhere. I felt fear for the unknown as he lifted the blanket he was holding up, and as he set it in my lap, I noticed his other hand nearing my body. When he grabbed my arm, I felt his grip tighten, and I nearly bolted as I felt his hand slide up my arm and onto my shoulder. As he patted my shoulder gently, I felt almost… comforted. What he did next surprised me, but it was also something that brought even more comfort to me; he lifted the blanket from my lap and tucked it in around my shoulders.

He got up, and I watched as he walked back to where he had put the other supplies and grabbed a water and a towel. While he walked to the back of the ship, he splashed most of the water onto his armor, and began to use the towel to wipe his armor; I could see the blood beginning to pool on the towel and near his boots…

…

While I had watched Hero clean his armor, I had quickly got bored, and started to doze off while he continued on with his disgusting task. I let my mind begin to shut down, until I heard the humming whir of an assault blaster; this snapped me from my dozing and I saw Hero sitting across from me. I tensed up as his blaster was in a position that did strike fear into my heart; it just proved that he was mentally unstable. In his grip was the captured assault blaster, but as he held it up, I was concerned and scared all at once; his finger was resting above the trigger as he held the muzzle to his chin. I perked my ears towards him as I heard him mumbling, "I should end it here… I'm tired of living as a bloodied hero. Jenessa said to finish my job with my life, just if I didn't do all those bad things… I should just pull this trigger here and now… I would definitely be doing Krys a favor. Heh heh… at least I got to see her ass before I die…" I felt my muzzle flare with heat as I heard that, and I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment.

The sound of the assault blaster died down as he set the blaster down onto the seat and shook his head.

…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I saw in my seat as I kept Jenessa's head rested on my shoulder, while also keeping her tail covered with the blanket I had taken with me. She was sleeping soundly as I held her as close to me as I could with a suit of armor that is made how mine is. She seemed to sense where my heat was as she maneuvered her head beneath my own, and I couldn't help but smile as I spoke quietly, "Computer, ten percent lights…"

As the lights dimmed, I took my helmet off, and set it down next to my seat, and as I looked around, I noticed it was still pretty bright, "Lights, off." When the lights shut off and only the glow of the stars permeated the cockpit, I reached down and cupped Jenessa's muzzle, and lifted it up and gave her a kiss on her muzzle. Her lips were soft and warm, and I didn't notice her hands reach up and wrap themselves around the back of my neck. It was only when I felt her tongue slide its way into my own that I noticed she was awake, but I didn't let that deter me as I pressed back against her with just as much rigor. I could feel her leaning further against me, but I only held her there as I stroked her cheek with my gloved hand.

After a dozen or so minutes, I felt her pull away, but I didn't feel like letting her go yet, so I held her there for a minute longer before I _did _pull away from her as well. I opened my eyes and watched as she kept her own closed, and I smiled as she continued to stay how she was. _If she doesn't make me work anymore mercenary jobs like she did before, I might be willing to give her that chance she had always wanted._ Jenessa's eyes remained closed as she said, "Hero… thank you…"

Grinning, I leaned forward once more as she began to open her eyes, but by then it was too late for her to avoid another session. This time however, I was the more aggressive kisser between us while she was still too stunned to respond in kind. While I slid my tongue into her muzzle, I felt hers as she seemed to finally regain some control, and began to push her own back into my mouth. I felt her growl lightly as she moved in my lap until she was sitting straight towards me. She was now slightly above me as she pushed down on my mouth harder, enticing me to at least try harder than I already was. The growl she let out next shook my throat, but I could only smile while we wrestled with our tongues some more. I felt her pull away from my body, but it was only when I looked into her eyes that I saw a fire in her eyes as she looked down at me and growled quietly, and lustfully. Grabbing her sides and pulling her back down towards me, I said, "Easy there Jenessa…" Before I could pull her into a kiss again, she looked into my eyes as she said, "If you want to continue, you must first fuck me…"

My cheeks burned in the pitch blackness of the cockpit, but I said, "I would, but we aren't the only one on this _small_ ship… besides, we are approaching our target."

From how little I could see, I did see the fire dim in her eyes, but that didn't completely drown it out. She placed her hands along my cheek as she pressed her forehead against my own and said quietly, "It's not like we can't just lock the door… and I won't be loud, I promise."

After she said that, I let out a quiet chuckle and said, "She is a telepath… she doesn't need to _hear_ you, more than 'feel' your thoughts." Jenessa seemed to sag in my grip, and I took this chance to look over, and I was able to make out the name, 'Great Fox II' on the side of the Cornerian dreadnaught designed ship. The distance was still pretty far, but I knew that our time for idling around lazily was running out.

Jenessa surprised me as I felt her tongue slide along my cheek, and I felt my face flush with heat as she rubbed her head alongside my own affectionately. "Then we shall just need to wait until we are alone…" Her fur slid away from my cheek, and as I looked at her outlined starlight figure, my heart did a flip in my throat.

While she got up and off of my lap, I felt empty slightly, but she walked out of my view as I grabbed and put my helmet back on. "Lights, turn on. Opacity increase by ten percent for every five seconds." When I finished saying that, I secured the latches and safety's to my helmet and let my helmet begin its reboot. I took the blanket off of my lap, and I tossed it into the communication officers' seat and grabbed a water bottle and stood up. When I stood up, Jenessa looked up at me from where she was sitting, which was the weapons defense station. I held out the bottle of water towards her and said, "I know you did a lot of running earlier, so rehydrate yourself so you don't get sick later."

She took the water from my hand, and so I turned around and began to walk back to my seat, or the pilots' seat. _Hopefully this all goes down flawlessly._

The comm link began to flash red as we were now within a closing proximity to the dreadnaught; I pressed the button as a holographic image of a Fox next to an android appeared above the main consol. The legendary and fabled leader of the Star Fox team was glaring daggers at me as he said, "Change course or we will fire; be lucky we are giving a venom drop ship the option to do so."

As I crossed my arms, I shook my head as I said, "We will not be changing our course… so I order you to open your hanger bay doors and lower your shields so we can enter." Fox frowned as I said that, and I noticed Jenessa watching from the corner of my vision.

"Rob, Open fire on that sh-" Fox began, but I instantly cut him off.

"If you kill us, you ruin your last chance of _ever_ seeing Krystal alive again." Fox's fur all flared up as I finished, and I heard him growling over the comm.

"You had better hurry…" Fox said, and then the comm system went dark. I sighed as I looked over and saw Jenessa breath in relief.

Staring at the controls, I began to guide the ship towards the side of the dreadnaught, "Jenessa… what I will do in this ship, you must trust me… do you believe in me?" dropping my head, I tightened my grip on the control sticks. What I was about to attempt would take a monumentus load of luck, and even more of understanding from those that hate me.

I heard her get up and approach me, and when her hand was placed along my shoulder plate, I heard her say, "I more than trust you Hero…"

The ship shuddered, and I lifted my head up and saw the entire Star Fox team waiting in the hanger bay with a weapon in their hands. "…Good, because I'm not sure if I will live after this… do not act hostile…"

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

I clutched the Blastmaster quartet five, also nicknamed the Shotblaster, in my hands as the venom ship slid through the shield system. I growled once more as I thought about the message and video feed that had showed up of Krystal being beaten by a gecko. _Now that they were so foolish to send one of their officers to my ship, I will make an example of what happens when they hurt a member of Star Fox._

When the ships ramp finally lowered, a silvery grey wolf stepped off of the ramp, closely followed by the blue vixen I had fallen in love with. I felt my anger boiling as I saw the way her clothing was ripped and covered in blood; I could even see bruises formed near the edges of her clothing. Lastly the venom troop exited the ship and walked down the ramp, holding an assault blaster loosely towards Krystal.

They stopped in front of me and the rest of the crew, and I saw Krystal smile weakly at me and start to walk towards me; until a black armored glove landed on her shoulder. "Krystal, before I release you, I have something I wish to say…"

I watched in anguish as Krystal was forced to turn around, and when she did, the figure crouched before her and held up his rifle in a crossed fashion. He bowed his head as he said, "I am finished with my first task, and I now ask _you_ for a favor. It is in your hands that my life lays… kill me, or help me…"

_What does he mean his 'first task?' And what is he doing…?_

Krystal looked back towards me with an expression that screamed confusion, and she shrugged her shoulders as she returned to looking at the trooper. When she took the blaster from his hold, his head looked up, and I watched as she slung the rifle onto her back as she asked, "Why should I help you?"

"I am a fallen hero, I have innocent blood on my hands, but it wasn't my choice to choose what I became. I failed to protect what you loved dearest. Your parents died because of me… along with the one you first loved… I… I am sorry, I truly am." I saw Krystal tense up as her eyes teared up, but I also saw the 'fallen hero' reach into a pocket near his chest, and when he pulled out a locket with a silver chain; Krystal gasped. She snatched it from his hands quicker than I had expected, and she shook as she opened it.

What must've been her when she was younger shot up in a holographic picture, and she looked stunning to say the least; how the kneeling figure got it, I was curious. Krystal cried out suddenly as tears began to stream down her muzzle, she was shaking tremendously while she covered the locket in her hands and gripped it close to her chest. "Y-You killed h-him? Y-You m-m-murdered W-Wolf?"

I felt my muzzle drop from the question she had asked, _Wolf!? As in Wolf O'Donnel? She must be talking about another Wolf… but that is impossible!_

The kneeling figure shook his head, and he reached his hands up, and began to unlatch pieces from his helmet, and I aimed my blaster at him as he removed his helmet. What I saw made me lose all control of my blaster as it lowered, and he said, "The memory of Wolf may be dead, but he will never return… I did too much to him to ever allow him to fully come out into the open. I'm sorry Krys…"

Krystal shook momentarily, and then she collapsed onto the floor in a furry heap of blue. I looked at her, before looking at the kneeling figure in shock and anger, "Peppy, I want you and Slippy to get Krystal to the medical ward. Falco, secure that wolf, I got the '_bloodied hero'_, we are taking these two the prison's block…"

**A.N.: Who can this figure be? He is the cause of death for so many, and many of those were important to Krystal too. So, tell me what you all thought about this chapter, and also, Hero better hope Krystal doesn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed… xD…**

**Before uploading this, I donated blood!**

**PointCaliber: Heh... More voilent and, well, you know ;)**

**GrimlockX4: Strike has a role for later on, that is why he was mentioned. Action is a key sequence to any story that i write.**

**Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant: Lol, Hero still has emotions, so i would suspect that some form of emotion or feeling is meant to be towards Jenessa... but what would I know? I'm only the author here. Malavore and Strike both have important roles for Hero and Jenessa, respectively of course, but i want you to also know that It will all come in due time with my writing; this chapter was already pre-written, so im still only a quarter done with chapter 10(it is currently at 2k words).**

**Comrade: Lol, perv or not, you will enjoy the things i will be writing later on for this story.**


	10. Revealed

**Chapter 10: Revealed**

**A.N.: I'm not going to update monday, so instead, HAPPY EASTER! Sorry for my pagen beliefs... but this pagen holiday comes with LOTS of chocolate, you can't beat that.**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I spit on the floor as I glared up at the mercenary known as Fox, he seemed unfazed as his fists were clenched tightly while he teeth were bared towards me in a snarl._** POP!**_

My face twisted to the side as blood dribbled down my jaw and onto my armor, or the metal floor beneath me. I chuckled as I left my head twisted like that as Fox asked again, "What did you do to Krystal?"

Turning back towards my assailant, I once more glared at him as I began to collect the spittle and blood in my mouth. He growled as he looked back at his teammate, Falco; who just shrugged his shoulders. When I felt I had enough blood in my mouth, I puckered my lips, and spat all of the contents in my mouth onto Fox's uniform. "HAHA… you think I haven't dealt with worse?"

_**POP!**_ My head swung to the side again, but this time Fox grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards him and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KRYSTAL YOU FREAK!?"

I responded as calmly as I could muster, "I did nothing to her you mangy half animal junkie." This response wasn't what he had expected, or wanted, and I knew that as another pair of punches collided with my gut with a painful amount of force.

He growled as he wrapped his furry claws tightly around my neck, "Then explain why she collapsed in our hanger!"

Letting out a brief chuckle, it was cut off as Fox tightened his grip around my neck, but I went on to say, "Krystal and I go way back… as far as the destruction of Cerinia. If you want to go into technicalities, I managed to sleep in bed with your beloved Krys- AGH!" Air was cut off as Fox jammed his palm against my throat and tightened his grip along the side of my neck. I began to see spots as Fox growled menacingly in his throat as his teeth were glaring in the pure white lights of my cell. _Y-You're l-lucky these c-cuffs are metal!_

Blackness filled my entire vision as the metallic door slid open, but by then my hearing was beginning to lose its ability as well. Soon even I was deaf as my world began to fade in and out, and I could faintly taste the copper of blood over my tongue.

Pressure was released from my throat and I was once again able to struggle to breath, but I wasn't in the most pleasant of moods. I was coughing as my hearing and sight slowly came back to me, but when it did, I wasn't able to coherently translate my surroundings to my foggy mind. As my mentality became more focused, I recognized the faint hue of blue fur, along with a presence that seemed to envelope my memories. Brief flashbacks began to come to my mind, but they were sketchy and quickly buried as soon as they came up. I lifted my head weakly, and I saw Krystal looking down at me with a look of sadness crossed with another emotion; it looked like it was angry and scared, but also happy at the same time. She seemed to shiver as my eyes gazed deeply into hers, I was rather sad to know that she probably viewed me as some stranger now.

With a weak smile and a bow of my head, I said, "Hello lady Krystal…" I laughed at the old title she was supposed to be 'designated' with, "…or should I call you Krystal Mccloud now?" I watched as the fur beneath her cheeks lit up with a familiar, yet old redness.

"W-Why… h-how…?" She asked as she reached out towards me, but stopped and slowly withdrew her hand away from me. My smile dropped as she backed away from me, but the tears that were splashed on her muzzle were what really saddened me.

Sighing lightly, I looked away as my own tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. "Get these cuffs off of me… and I will show you how I'm here… how I'm still alive… and why I never contacted you before."

"How do I know you won't just attack everyone?" I heard her ask from somewhere in front of me.

Looking back up and towards her, I swallowed thickly as I said, "I swear on the souls of our parents… I will not harm anybody that lives on this ship," taking a brief and noticeable glare towards Falco, I added, "…again. But I have one other request; bring Jenessa in here with me…"

* * *

I was sitting in a chair with Jenessa closely pressed up against me, and I glanced over and once again eyed the blasters in Falco and Fox's hands. Krystal sat across from me with Peppy next to her; I didn't know where the hell Slippy was, but that was probably for the best. Krystal coughed in her throat, and I looked over as she held out her hands, "Did I ever tell you how I could get deeper memories?" I shook my head, and she continued, "I must make physical contact with you to see the memories as clearly as you can…"

Letting my hands reach out towards hers, I stopped, and then reached for the seals and began to take my gloves off. I heard Falco scoff silently to himself, but I think he spoke his sentence to Fox, "What kind of disgusting creature is he?"

"I don't know… a hairless ape prob-"

"I'm a _human_… where I come from you are nothing but a pet parakeet Falco. As for you Fox, you are a forest dwelling scoundrel that scavenges from other hunters prey. Where _I _come from, animals, or most of them, are smaller than humans; and back on my world, the one animal that proves the most challenging to humans is wolves, bears, felines, and the generally _true_ predatory animals." I was glaring towards them as my anger was boiling over, "The only 'animal' in here that is excluded from those facts is Krystal… or maybe it is Cerinian's that aren't like mutts h-how…" I looked down at my clenched hands and saw Krystal's blue covered ones over them, and I shifted my gaze up and saw her looking at me with a scolding expression.

"Wolf…" I flinched as I growled in my throat lightly. Krystal sighed as I saw Jenessa looking at me from the corner of my eye, "I want to see why you changed so… much."

Casting my gaze downwards and at the table, I said with an angry and bitter tone, "I am no longer Wolf…"

"Yet you carry his memories, so you _are_ Wo-"

"WOLF saved a planet, _twice!_ He didn't murder others and do horrendous jobs just to survive!" I pointed over at Fox, "He is a Lylatin, and you're a Cerinian… I'm… I'm a human… I don't blend in, I don't _belong!_" I stood up and moved away from the table; barely acknowledging Falco and Fox raising their rifles towards me. "The people of Cerinia _accepted_ me because I saved you're planet… the females started a fan club because I fought and beat Garit." I heard Jenessa inhale sharply at that, and I turned and looked at her, then faced Krystal and finished, "And I killed the fabled Metal Reapers, yet in this system, it, means, _nothing!_"

"Everyone… please leave Wolf and I alone…" Everyone looked at Krystal with varying expressions, but I turned away and walked towards a corner of the room. _I know you can hear my thoughts Krys… I remember that much; I just want to be alone._ "Fox, I want everyone out of this room in no longer than a minute." I heard something like a door slide open, but it was way too silent to be a door.

Leaning against the wall, I buried my head in my arms as I heard everyone filing out of the room. I knew Krystal was going to try something while we were alone, and I swore I wasn't going to fight anyone on the ship; that included her. If she chose to attack me, I was going to be defenseless throughout the entire ordeal, or until she was too tired to attack. _I wouldn't blame her either… if I wasn't so weak, I would've pulled the trigger on the drop ship and ended it all right there._ The mental image of holding the blaster beneath my helmet appeared in my mind's eye, and I didn't bother hiding it from the telepath behind me.

As the door closed, I heard Krystal speak calmly, "Come here Hero… you still owe me an explanation as to why you changed so much."

Turning around, I was expecting to meet a barrel to the face, but all I saw was Krystal sitting at the table with her staff extended on the table in the center. I walked over cautiously while expecting an attack from some direction, but instead all I saw was her sad, tired, and thoughtful expression. Taking a seat in the chair I had left behind, she placed her hands palm up near me, and I carefully placed my own in hers. I flinched as the warmth of her hands was transferred into my own, and a soothing presence soon filled my mind.

"I want you to think about your memories from after we were attacked on the Cerinian destroyer… I want to know what happened from after my escape capsule was ejected, up until after you were free of your captors. This will all go faster the more you cooperate, so please, just relax, and remember…" Krystal closed her eyes, and I looked around briefly, but I closed my eyes as I nodded, slowly starting to delve into my memories. _It won't be pleasant… so I hope you are prepared for what I'm about to show you._

I felt Krystal tighten her hands on my own as she said, "Since when has anything been pleasant and easy ever since I first met you…?"

Chuckling, I let that sink in as I finally began to think about all that has happened to me since the Cerinian destroyer…

**-:Flashback:-**

_**A.N.: Everything from this point on will look like a regular chapter, but I will let you all know when the flashback is over.**_

"_Ten seconds until we blow these bastards out of the space around us gentlemen…"_

"Shit…" the panther woman said as she stood back up. She looked around out area before she looked down at me, and the next thing I saw, was a boot smashing into my face…

…

As I woke up, I noticed I was in a small confined space, but I was also confined to my current position, and I felt like something was holding me to the seat. I slowly opened my eyes since my entire face was throbbing dully, but I wasn't in so much pain as to completely block out everything else. _Pain has been the second highlights of my life ever since I first visited Cerinia… I'm not surprised I'm feeling it now._ I saw I was in smaller space than it had originally felt like, and it was also a surprise as I saw someone sleeping across from me. She was a panther type of species, and a sudden surge of memories hit me. _D-Didn't the ship explode? I thought w-we had died!_

I shook my head, and I looked around, and I saw that this looked like one of the standard escape pods, yet I didn't see the view port anywhere. I peeked over my shoulder, and I saw I was actually leaned up against the viewport. _I need to get free of these bonds… starting with my hands; then I can end this madness, and find where Krystal's pod went._ While I began to wiggle my hands around, I kept a close and watchful eye on Metal as she slept.

Soon, I felt and recognized the thing binding my wrists as being something like a small and thin rope, but it wasn't course like a rope would be; rather than smooth. As I jerked my hands down to try and slip a single hand out, I made a fatal mistake that I soon realized I wouldn't be able to hide. Metal had done an age old trick of tying a piece of rope to that which connected my bindings, all the way to her foot. I saw her stirring, so I quickly slid my head to the side as I closed my eyes, and did my best to even my breathing out once again. "Ughh… w-what? Oh right…"

She moved around the cabin as I felt my bindings untighten a little bit from the side, _She must've taken it off of her leg… but I can still feel the main binding._ I felt something be pressed up against my chest, and I felt my heart rate spike. "I know you are awake… so open those eyes up so we can have a chat…"

I sighed as I complied with her orders, and when I did, she was sitting across from me with her arms resting on her knees; she was leaned forward as she looked at me. Clearing my throat, I asked, "What questions would someone like _you_ want to ask from me?"

"What species do you belong to? I know for sure you're not an ape; you are too small and smart to even be close to one." She asked with a hint of curiosity, but I heard the caution and alertness she kept within.

_Maybe if I answer her questions, she will lose her guard… I have been known to outtalk a teacher, and slip out from detention; maybe I can get her to release my bonds._ "I'm a human from the planet Earth." I said as I tried to make it seem like I had some sort of regal superiority to me, even though I knew that wasn't the case in my current situation.

"Earth huh…? Well, tell me this; why were you fighting so hard to protect Krystal when you two are nothing alike?" She asked as she put a hand to her chin, her claws tapping her jaw in a thoughtful manor.

Giving her a hard look, I frowned as I said, "Give me some fur, a tail, and ears on top of my head, and there will be almost no difference between Krystal and I. She was my wife-to-be before your kind attacked…" I finished with a sense of pride in my voice, knowing full well that as soon as I escaped, I would be able to locate her somehow, and resume protecting her.

"So there are no physical differences between us?" She asked, as if she had paid almost no attention to everything else I had just said.

"Of course there is; I didn't destroy an entire planet to… uh…" I felt myself growing nervous as her expression and posture changed. Instead of the questioning look she held before, she was now giving me a look I had seen Krystal give me after our shower; just this time I recognized it as being something much deeper than just a look. Her muzzle curled up in a grin as she pushed away from her seat, and she approached as she reached down and loosened her clothing a little bit.

As she leaned closely towards me, I felt nervousness grip my gut while her teeth flashed as she said, "That is good, very good actually. I haven't been with a male for a while, so I guess you can substitute since there aren't much physical differences between us."

_Uh… this _can't_ be happening!_ "T-There _is_ a major difference that I must warn you about first!" I said quickly as she unbuttoned the top two buttons to her uniform's jacket, "H-Humans c-can only participate in mating if w-we are… um… if we are in water!"

She laughed as she covered her muzzle, and she leaned away from me. I frowned as she continued to laugh, but I chose to try and seal the deal with some form of solid facts, "I-It is true! W-We c-cant mate unless w-we are in water." She only ended up laughing harder while I tried to once again work my hands out of my restraints.

I stopped once she opened her eyes, but she still had a smile plastered on her muzzle as she shook her head and said, "T-That is the most _ridiculous_ excuse I have ever heard…" she smiled as she came closer to me once more, but I turned my head to the side and leaned as far back as I could. She laughed lightly but forcibly turned my head as she sat in my lap, "Don't worry, I won't bite… much."

Her muzzle was getting closer and closer to my lips as I desperately tried to find a way out of my situation, even though I knew there wasn't anywhere to go. _The only lips I want to touch mine are Krystal's, not some murderer!_** Beep… beep… beep.** I opened my eyes just as she was about to make contact with my own, but she stopped as she sighed heavily. She remained where she was sitting, but she leaned back as she held her wrist up and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later, a voice came through the thing on her wrist, "_Metal one, we have visual of your escape capsule… the commander requests that you stop trying to make-out with the prisoner._"

I saw her smile nervously as she replied, "He is _my_ prisoner, so I choose what I want to do with him."

Another voice, this time deeper, spoke with a slab of authority in its voice, "_You forget the chain of command Metal…_"

The panther on my lap growled/hissed into her communicator as she said, "First you fail your task… and second; _my_ contact should have informed you that your ship was only transporting my squad." _Alright… I think I can get out of these things now that she is destrac- nope… she would feel me moving around._

As a growl sounded from the other end of the line, she smiled but started to rebutton her shirt; then the voice spoke, "_Prepare for docking…_" Metal clicked a few things on her communicator before she finished buttoning her shirt up. When she was finished, she began to put her last button on; this caused me to sigh in relief.

A cold and sharp claw traced its way up from my neck to the tip of my chin, and I looked down as it was moved away from my body, but when it landed on Metal's chin, I looked up and at her. She smiled as she said, "Don't think you got out of it with me; we still have the entire flight back to Venom… so you and I have at least three days together." She seemed to look over my shoulder before she said something else, "I will see about having you transferred to a solitary prison block for… privacy issues."

Swallowing hard, I turned my head and was kissed on the cheek, _Ha, at least I can avoid lip to lip kisses for now._ _OW!_ I felt my head fall forward as I groaned from the sudden pain that was rippling through my entire gut. My chin was jerked up from Metal's grasp, and I saw her frowning expression while she dug her other claws into my side, "You should learn to follow the direction of things, especially when I'm the one choosing what they are for. Now, I want a real kiss _before_ we dock."

_Not even your fuzzy ass can make me do that, I already have a love…_ "Fine then…" I said, and I watched as she smiled before leaning back forward. When she was about to kiss my lips, I twisted my head to the side and away from hers once more, but I placed my mouth near the side of her head. "Unlike you, we humans have morals… UGH!" She jabbed her fist into my gut once more, but this time she grabbed my throat and slammed me into the glass viewport. I closed my eyes to try and deal with the pain, but I still had the head injury from crash landing in Sha'Bine's ship. Red spots played across the black expanse of my eyelids, but I slowly began to open my eyes. They snapped painfully open when I saw Metal's closed eyes and her muzzle pressed up against where my lips should be. I tried to pull away or move, but her grip only tightened around my neck; effectively cutting off all my breath until I was struggling to even hold onto reality. As she released her grip on my neck, I took in a deep breath through my nose as I felt every inch of my mouth being violated by the pantheress in my lap. I struggled once more, just this time I felt her claws being forced into my leg and back. I stopped as it felt like she was drawing blood; yet she kept digging into my body. As I began to squirm in pain, she only dug deeper and deeper; and then I realized she was in another place as she moaned into my mouth. _Y-You s-s-sick wretch!_

_**SCREEE! CRuuu…NCCCHHH!**_ I felt her claws get dislodged as something was latched onto our capsule. When my head was once more slammed into the viewport, I felt cold all over my body, but that wasn't all as someone opened the capsule; since I had been pushed against the viewport, I once again fell out. The back of my head slammed into the unforgiving metal of the ground, and I could've sworn stars were learning how to dance outside of the edges of my vision. I groaned as I rolled my head to the side and was greeted by a hanger full of purple ships that had various species running around, but a large portion was apes. I heard someone jump down and land behind me, but I was fighting to remain conscious as my world rolled around, but I wasn't granted any respite as I was hoisted up onto my feet by a pair of thick strong hands. I looked behind me and saw it was a pair of bird like guys, but behind them I saw Metal standing there as she looked around. The two birds turned me around and pushed me towards her, but I stumbled and fell against her; she looked down at me angrily before she shoved me away from her and said, "Watch where you go."

I fell back and managed to keep my head up before I hit the ground, but I did end up hitting it eventually. The avians laughed openly as one said, "Seems like Metal's boy can't keep to his feet!"

I heard Metal actually hiss as she stepped over me and said, "Get up, now!"

Groaning, I shook my head as I said, "I… I can't…" This earned me a sharp kick to my side as she once more hissed at me. I groaned quietly, but I still didn't move to try and get up; instead it felt like something warm was moving through the hair on the back of my head. Another kick made me cringe, but only weakly, along with what passed for a pitiful gasp of pain from the kick. _She already beat me down inside the Cerinian ship… I can't take everything that has happened… I know that only more is too come while I'm under the status as a prisoner._

"Heh heh…" I chuckled weakly as I looked up into Metal's angry face while blackness began to cloud most my vision.

"What is so funny?" She asked as she knelt down next to me and unsheathed her claws. I gazed into her eyes as they began to get fuzzy and unfocused.

The warmth was now all over the back of my head as I noticed her glare flicker to the side of my head, and I said, "I g-got a concussion on the Cerinian ship… yet here you are, constantly h-h-hitting my… head. It makes m-me wonder if I will g-get to die yet; Humans may b-be resilient… b-but we still f-feel pain…" I coughed as I chuckled some more. "It is customary for a prisoner to receive better treatment than I have been receiving on my planet, or at least to have been killed by now. And that Metal is strict…ly… fff… fa…" I let out a final sigh as darkness completely swamped my vision, and my mind became nothing as I drifted among my own consciousness…

* * *

My mouth felt like cotton was stuffed in it as it felt like cloth was wrapped around my head, but then again, it felt like my head was a pile of lead and my side felt like wool. My thoughts were too fuzzy for even I to understand, but my body felt like it was functioning fine as my chest slowly rose and fell. My muscles felt like they were wrapped in coils, but they also felt like spikes were driven through them in the joint regions.

The air tasted and smelled of sterilization and medicine, but it also reeked dimly of blood and death from long ago. I slowly opened my eyes until they were slitted open enough for me to see I was under a light by about a dozen or so feet, but it seemed so small for how bright it was, while everything around the edges of my vision seemed so close and warped. Letting my eyes close once again, I felt my breathing hitch as my lungs began to feel ticklish. I coughed painfully, but my breath remained close to my mouth as the heat did as well. I was curious as to what it was, but the cough had drained me of the last of my energy, and I once again began to feel drowsy while I heard approaching footsteps. I sighed as I began to drift out of the waking world, but not before I felt someone press something against my forehead…

* * *

**-Approximately 36 hours later-**

I was standing up as I was looking forward towards the drop ship carrier that Metal was leading me towards. The doctor, a stout looking leopard, had said I had been unconscious for two days, but I had apparently healed remarkably fast from the head injuries I had been sustaining. It was because of my injuries that I had remained in the infirmary for my entire stay on the venom ship, until now that is. While I didn't want to be anywhere near a venom ship, let alone inside one, I was glad I had been kept in the medical ward for my duration; it kept Metal away from me and out of my pants, literally. My current goal was to cause some chaos after I got onboard the drop ship, and possibly pilot myself to an escape somewhere else. I had managed to feign dizziness and unsteadiness on my feet when they had begun to see how capable I was of movement; so now I walked around without any binding, but they had also given Metal the task of always remaining in contact with me when I was on my feet. _Since Metal is the only actual soldier going onboard, I know for sure I just need to overpower her, then I can ditch her and the pilots and make an escape to the planet… or possibly another._

As we boarded the ship, she pushed me down into a seat roughly, but gently enough to not hit my head on something. She lowered her other hand down as she let the assault blaster in her hands rest horizontally in her grip, and she stomped on the floor plating twice. I turned and looked at the ramp just as it began to fold up and into the ship silently, and I felt the ship rise steadily. When I felt Metal tap her rifle against my chest, I looked at her as she said, "You wait here, and _don't _move; I need to go talk to the pilot."

I nodded my head as she turned and left, but I instantly began to look around the interior of the ship. Remaining seated as she looked back at me briefly, I sighed softly and closed my eyes, _alright, blaster across from me under the duffle bag. I will need to get to that when she gets back and somehow get her to move me over on that side of the ship so I can get it. I will need to act fast so that the pilot doesn't alert anyone else, or I will just be in a whole heap of trouble. Blasters are loud, especially in an enclosed space like this, so once she is neutralized, I will need to rush the cockpit and take him out; all without damaging the controls to fly this bucket._

When Metal walked back into the troop bay, she smiled towards me as she set her rifle down near the doorway, and moved towards me as she took off the coat she was wearing. I frowned as she continued to approach me, but I kept my mouth shut to avoid any pain or deviation from my escape plan. She moved over until she was directly in front of me, but it was when she began to unzip the front of her flight suit that she said, "I told the pilot to remain in the cockpit at all times, along with him to monitor the comm traffic between the capital ship; that will guarantee he can't hear _anything_ from back here."

_If he can't hear anything, then I can take care of her faster than I expected, along without the worry of the pilot hearing a blaster shot. I can't go for her rifle, that would be to obvious… oh god…_ Metal peeled back the top of her suit to reveal a sight that I admit was amazing to see, but at the same time disgusting and predictable. She was wearing a tight form fitting shirt without any form of bra underneath, and as she stood in front of me, she smiled some more and said, "We have that privacy time I had talked about before…"

After she said that, she pushed her suit down until it was slightly below her waist, but she chose to site on my lap as she began to literally rip my shirt from my body. I felt my face heat up as I leaned back and pressed my hands against the seats beside me as a form of resisting the feeling I was getting from below my waist. I felt ashamed than I was becoming aroused by another female, and I did my best to think about the blue form of Krystal I had come to miss all the more I was around strangers.

When my shirt was on the floor in shreds, I felt Metal running her hands up and down my abdomen as her eyes drank in the sight of my muscles. I turned my head and looked away from her as she continued to run her hands up and down my body. She giggled like some school girl who got accepted to date the boy of her dreams, but I felt her get off of my lap also. I heaved a sigh as my mind began to think of my next move, _I need to get her over to the other side of the ship, but I need to do so without her becoming suspicious. I can probably use her lusting ways to trick her, but how is the main thing I need to think about here, not why. And it isn't like I can just bum rush her and grab the blaster, her claws can tear me up before I even had the blasted thing in my possession._

I looked over just as something hit the floor, and when I did, I felt my entire face flush with warmth as downstairs hit a party button. Metal was standing there and looking at me while she was wearing nothing but skin tight shorts, and her see-through shirt. _Krystal, please forgive me…_ Her eyes shot downwards as she smiled widely, but I did my best to look away, but I couldn't as she stepped forward, and said, "I want you to take off your pants…"Swallowing thickly, I stood up, and as I did, she kept her eyes locked on my own, and I began to fiddle with the latch to my pants. The smile on her face only grew as she said, "If you don't hurry, I will do to them what I did to your shirt."

That got to me, and I quickly undid them and let them fall to the deck. I didn't bother taking off my shorts or boxers as I once again sat down and kept my eyes locked forward. I heard her giggle once more as she pulled me forward, and sat in my lap as she wrapped her legs around me. When she ground her hips into mine, I felt my spine stiffen as the hairs along the back of my neck rose and spike out. _I need to somehow make this work… I can carry her to the other side of the ship, but I will need a lie. Actually, that might be easier than I had originally thought it would be; now just to set that plan into motion so I can escape from her grasp._

Wrapping my arms around her back, I pulled her closer, and I shamefully pulled her harder into my lap as well. She gasped as she continued to smile, but I stood up while I moved my hands down and held up hips so she wouldn't fall. I felt her legs tighten around my waist, and I felt myself nearly groan as well as her, but I moved towards the opposite side of the troop bay as she asked, "W-Where are you going?"

"Uh… somewhere easier to enjoy you." I said as I stopped, and when I did, I crouched down and set her body on the deck, but she didn't let me go, so I went with her until we were both parallel to the deck. She looked up at me as she used her hands to grab the bottom of her shirt, before she quickly yanked it off and over her head. I felt my jaw slacken as I gapped at her bust, but I began to look away; just not fast enough before she yanked her undershorts off. _I need to neutralize her before I do something I'll regret!_ I looked up, and saw the duffle bag right there, and I knew the blaster was just a little bit further under it and out of view, but Metal grabbed my chin and made me face her.

She smiled as she grabbed my hand closer to the duffle bag, and used it to move it onto her breast, which even covered in fur, was extremely smooth. She smiled as she closed her eyes, but she also arched her back slightly. _Alright, alright… I need to switch hands, and hope she keeps her eyes closed…_

Taking my hand away, I placed it beside her as she growled in her throat and began to open her eyes, but she stopped as soon as I squeezed her other breast with my other hand. I used my other hand to slowly slide under the duffle bag, and I gripped the handle of the blaster and took it out. While I was doing that, I used my other hand to grope and squeeze her breast tightly, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her muzzle. _Her boobs are really soft and smooth… even her ni- NO! Focus!_

I lifted the blaster up, and placed the muzzle in the middle of her chest, but I gave her breast a final squeeze as I laid my head next to hers, and I asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She gasped in pleasure as she said, "Y-Yes!"

"Good, because now you're dead."

"Huh?" That was the last thing she said as I double tapped the blaster's trigger, effectively neutralizing her as I sighed, and I reached over and placed her shirt back over her uncovered breasts. I got up and moved back towards where I was originally at, and then I quickly picked up and slid my pants back on. Without taking a glance towards Metal, I was walking towards the cockpit, and I stopped to slide her assault blaster onto my back, and then I opened the door. When I walked in, I saw the pilot was actually a female red robin, _why must I kill ladies today!?_ I walked up behind the robin as she continued to type away at the controls she was on. _Maybe I don't have to kill her…_

I moved until I was directly behind her, and I looked over her shoulder and saw she was on a game site of some kind, but when I looked past her, I saw we were steadily approaching a planet that looked like it was nighttime on. Taking my chance, I looked down at the robin and saw the only thing that was keeping her to the console in front of her was the headphones she was wearing. _Alright… so I will need to take those off of her quickly, but I will need to force her away from the console just in case she tries to call for help._

Putting the blaster down next to the chair, but out of the way, I stood back up, and placed my hands on one side of the robin's body each; just one was next to her arm, while the other was near the headphones. _Three… two… one… NOW!_

I grabbed her and the headphones, but I yanked the headphones off her while avoiding hurting her, but I also used my grip on her arm to pull her from her seat. I slammed her into the floor as I moved on top of her and snatched the blaster up. As I held it towards her chest, I did my best impersonation of a growl and said, "You will help me escape, or I will just kill you here and now. You are not to communicate with any of the others in your military." Her eyes were wide as her feathers hugged close to her body, and she held her hands to the side of her body as she nodded. "Good, now what planet is close to our current position, I don't want to go to Venom at all."

"W-We are p-passing Corneria now." She said as she eyed the blaster that was pointing towards her heart.

Taking the blaster away from her chest, I looked over as I put it in the seat beside us before I got up and off of her. As I looked down at her, she shivered, but I held my hand down towards her. She looked up at me in surprise, and I said, "Take me to that planet, and I will not harm you."

She timidly reached up, and I hoisted her up onto her feet and made sure she didn't fall over. I released her hand as I grabbed the blaster. She eyed it briefly before she sat back in the pilots' chair, and I sat in the co-pilots chair while I felt the ship lurch, and when I looked out into space; there rested a glowing blue planet that looked like Earth, just slightly bigger. It was surrounded by warships and dreadnaughts of varying sizes.

A Beeping began to seep in through the consoles communication system, and as I looked at it, "Is that your allies' warship?"

The robin began to shake as she shook her head and said, "T-The ship we came here with l-left as soon as we were off of it."

"Then why are you shaking?" I asked as I eyed her.

She took in a sharp breath and said, "Corneria and Venom aren't on good terms right now… if I don't give them a proper response, they will most likely shoot us out of the air."

Sighing, I looked over at her and I said, "Move over, I will fly this thing right through their defenses if I have to, I am not about to go back to being the prisoner of those that destroyed Cerinia." I looked over just as she gave me a critical look, and I said, "If I destroyed one of your guys' ships with no problem, then I'm sure I can fly past those ones right there."

She stood up and moved over towards the bulkhead, and I got up and sat in her seat as she said, "Go ahead and be our killer then…"

"Strap into that seat, this is about to get extremely bumpy." And just as I said that, I saw something begin to happen to two of the ships in front of ours. What appeared to be silver and blue tinged ships began to shoot out of the side of the ship, and I instantly recognized them; I had used one so that Krystal and I could escape. "This is going to be more than bumpy, stay in your seat, and keep those straps painfully tight." I said as I looked over at her while she did as I instructed.

I jerked the ship to the side as I spiraled the ship. I began to get dizzy, and I said, "Can you disengage what is making this ship have gravity?" I didn't look over, but instead I saw she reached over and flicked something on the panels by her, and instantly I felt lightweight while we spun. I stopped the spinning as I banked hard to port while moving up in a cutting diagonal fashion, "Thanks, now hold on."

The Cornerian ships began to fire bolts of lasers and missiles at us, but I quickly diverted my attention from them to the missiles, and I swooped down and towards the starboard part of the space around us while jerked the ship upside down. I jammed the accelerator forward as we zoomed past the fighters, but now we faced a new obstacle; the warships had unleashed a barrage of lasers towards us.

While the air shook and began to heat up inside the cockpit, I felt our ship lurch to the side as one of the grazed past us, and I reached over and twisted a knob that said 'emergency thrusters'.

* * *

**-:End Flashback:-**

I took in a deep breath as my heart was racing, and I opened my eyes as I looked down at the table. Krystal was still holding onto my hands, yet that disturbed me slightly, so I yanked them back and away from her hands. She looked up at me with surprise as the blood felt like it had rushed to my head, this must've been why I had a headache that was pounding away in my head. My body shook, and I looked down at my bare white hands as I clenched them into fists, and I took in another sharp breath as my mind felt like it was being stabbed from within. _I feel so different, I feel _filthy_ from all my murders! _"I used to be so pure… now I'm bloodied and known as an outcast, a bounty hunter, and worst of all," I looked up at Krystal as she watched me with intentness, "a murderer. K…Krystal… I… I have a final request. I'm asking this because I once managed to save your life… I… I want to go… home."

She leaned back in her seat as she watched me with an intentness that seemed to show she was studying me, and I felt her presence within my mentality as well. Sighing, I chose to do something I had done a while ago to prevent myself from going insane; I took down every mental barrier I had ever erected. I had always wondered if others could possess telepathy like Krystal, so I had made sure every time I woke up, I had different layers upon layers of mental defenses; it also helped to block out any and all pain I would receive from my various jobs. My headache intensified as Krystal dug through painful and regretful memories of past jobs.

Scenes of bloody murders, destroyed and flaming vehicles from assassinations, an image of a lupine laying in a pool of blood with a blaster next to him, and many… many more. With every memory she dug through, I cringed as pain clenched my broken and shattered heart. _Memories are never forgotten when they are done with regret… a-all my memories of Cerinia are nearly gone…_

A hammer blow to the side of my head, and a stab in the middle of my forehead, I whimpered from the pain, and I looked up at Krystal as she winced as well. "Every memory you dig up, adds to the flame in my head…" I winced once more as she stopped at the image of a couple that was mutilated.

"D-Did you do this?" She asked as that particular memory sharpened. She was watching me with an expression of what; disgust, fear, fear? I nodded my head proudly in fact, though I still felt guilty about that one small spoonful of pride for one of the jobs I had finished. "Why did you do it?"

Taking in a breathe, I said, "They were actually the ones responsible for the series of infections after the Aparoid war was over… they were infecting people at night before letting them loose. I had been called up by the local law enforcement to deal with them quickly and quietly. That was, of course before I was an outcast…"

Krystal nodded after a few seconds, but I still saw the unsureness in her gaze. She placed her hands on the table and held the palm side up towards me, _**Take my hands, Wolf.**_ The way she communicated with me was a form I hadn't expected to ever experience again, but I did as I slowly and hesitantly reached over and held her hands. It was a comforting feeling, but it was still odd and made me feel even more unworthy, _**how do you expect to get home?**_

_I saw and heard about the warp gate that Cornerains made during the Aparoid War… I can use that to reach Earth without dying before I reach there._ I felt myself searching through my memories, until I found the one I was searching for, _before I left to start a low life on Corneria… I managed to snag the coordinates of my planet from the drop ship…_

_**Show me.**_

**-:Flashback:-**

Grabbing a blanket, I used it to completely cover Metal's body while I also looked over at the robin and asked, "The fleet that attacked Cerinia, they had a database on the coordinates; give it to me." As she rushed to comply, I reached over and snatched the water bottle up and downed the entire thing in a span of a dozen seconds. _They played everything smart, exactly how games would do in every war scenario; they kept food and liquids out of my reach when I didn't need them. But that implies the _dire_ need of them… if I had been in the open sun, I probably would've gotten dehydration from the lack of anything to drink. _

When the robin stepped back in, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over and forced her into the seat's meant for troops in heavy bulky armor. She grew nervous, proof of her glancing between the deck, the blanket covered body, and my gaze. Taking a seat next to her, I pointed at the bulky device in her grip as she shuddered, and I said, "Show me how to use this." she nodded fervently as she began to turn it on, or what should've passed for turning it on. With the device on, she began instructing me how to operate it, but it was during a feature she was showing me that my eyes saw something. "Go back… to the list of planets."

She did so, and when she did, near the top of the list in bright red letters were three names, the top one read, "Corneria," then "Cerinia," and the last one that seemed to tighten my throat, "Earth." I tapped that one as I said, "That is my planet, and how did they get it?"

"I don't k-know. B-But it gives you the stellar coordinates if you want."

I stood up as I heard the sound of what must've been fighter jets soaring past overhead the tree canopy we had crashed under. I looked over at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Grabbing her arm and lifting her up, I let go and grabbed the device and held the blaster out for her as I rolled the assault blaster into a better assessable position. "You are hereby ordered to live a normal life as a regular… bird, on Corneria. I can't blend in, so I'm going to go find somewhere to buy, or steal, armor and clothing."

"Isn't what your wearing g-good enough?" She asked as I looked down. I had found some flight suits meant for bigger apes inside the equipment storage areas, but I shook my head as I jammed the open button. The back of the ship began to open up as the ramp began to descend, and I looked back at the robin as she clutched the blaster in her feather-like hands, and stood facing the outside with a wide eyed gaze.

Wrapping my arm around her back, I began to pull her towards the opening as I muttered, "And I thought I was going to be the scared one…"

**-:End Flashback:-**

_That is how I can get home… I have that device on me at all times… it is under the strongest armor on my entire suit, my chest piece._ I kept my eyes closed as I only took one hand from her grip, and I began to click various switches under key points of my armor, along with yanking a few safeties off of latches meant to keep the armor secure and in place.

_**For saving my life on multiple occasions… along with protecting me when you did… I will help you get back to Earth. I'm sorry, but I had forgotten about you… but I did still miss you.**_ I opened my eyes and looked over at the door as it slid open, and Fox stepped in. his eyes widened as he looked over at our conjoined hands, which I gave a final squeeze before I let go of her hand and stood up. Fox looked ready to kill me as I faced him, but I spoke before he could do any action against me, "Fox… before Cerinia was destroyed, I was to marry Krystal as a form of solidifying diplomatic bonds between our two worlds. It was during those times, and once before, that I had saved Krystal's life on various occasions." That seemed to throw him off guard, but I added, "It is all over the news how you and Krystal are romantic towards each other… so I have an order for you, one that you must follow at all times. You, Fox Mccloud, must protect Krystal with your _life_ if and when the time calls upon it, just as I had done so many times before."

He nodded, and I looked over towards Krystal as I asked mentally, _How long until you can have the Cornerian government to set the device up?_

"I will talk with Fox about that…" She said as she stood up. She started to walk towards Fox, and I looked down momentarily before I chuckled loudly, drawing both of the foxes attention. I threw a mental barrier up over the thought, and I asked, "Since I know I'm required to stay in here, can I at least have Jenessa in here for company?"

Fox nodded, but just as he did, Slippy's head popped around the corner, and as his eyes met my own, they lit up…

**A.N.: Hey guys, I want you to know that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing either. It just means that you all now get to leave nice, long, glorious reviews for my story. It seems that this story is getting quite long, which is really good, considering how I didn't think it would get longer than 30k words. With that done and said, I would also like to make known that I believe I got a lot done this chapter, it may not have progressed a lot, but where it didn't progress, it revealed a bit of a backstory for everyone that kept making guesses earlier on. Now, I know I said Hero isn't Wolf, and that is still true! He is NOT Wolf, he has done so much, changed so many things about himself, that he cannot be classified as our innocent 18 year old hero of Cerinia. He is now the 21 year old outlaw bandit that rivals even Star fox's skill and legends; quite the change wouldn't you all say? Alright, enough with my blathering, I got reviews to respond too!**

**Tallbrain123: Lol, I used to update every 2 days average for Technological Exploits… I've been moving slowly actually if I dare say so myself. And yes, Krystal does indeed know Hero from somewhere, congratulations on that xD. Last chapter was a filler of sorts, I couldn't have written this chapter without that one being in place beforehand, but as a filler being called a good chapter, then I call it a success. I had no idea that it was canon that Andross was the reason for Cerinia's destruction, so thanks on that fact. Did you know the nuke killed millions of people, and many more afterwards from the radiation? Well, did you also know that it is theorized that if 8-10 nukes went off in various places on Earth that our planet would literally be destroyed from the force of the explosions? It takes a lot to destroy a planet… As for his face, I'm pretty sure I will put a lot more detail into it next chapter, but you got the gist of the idea this chapter.**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Hero did too much for Wolf to ever be who he once was, for he has done too many bad things for what he did do. I would also advise that Fox not mess with Hero… because that guy has some feats **_**without**_** any armor. Lol, imagine Fox being thrown off his own ship, that would be quite a sight in its own.**

**GrimlockX4: Alright, this is something I will clarify now, Tyler, Samantha, and Krystal's parents are completely dead… the ship was destroyed, along with the occupants, IF they survived, being subjected to the element of vacuum without any form of protection. Good luck on Chapter 10!? What, I don't need luck; all I needed was 5 days to write this monster! Lol… but I have been neglecting my other story to do so. Sorry if anyone reading The Fabled World see's that little fact.**

**Comrade: I'm sorry Bro that this story has turned for the worst for you… but once I started writing it like that, I couldn't stop. And I respect you for stopping to read this since your religion condones this kind of writing. And thanks for your continued support of my stories, which does mean a lot at least.**

**Bryan mccloud: I tried drinking just 2 cups of coffee when I was writing this… I'm sick of coffee now xD. And I think I might try to put in Hero sparring with everyone without his armor, it will take time to set that thing up anyways…**


	11. Calmness

**Chapter 11: Calmness**

**(Slippy's P.O.V.)**

As I stepped from behind the corner, I took the helmet out from behind my back, and I walked up to the weird worm looking creature. I looked over at Krystal just as she mentality thanked me for speedily repairing the helmet. The creature chuckled as he kneeled down and said, "I knew you were somewhere else, but I had no idea that you had also taken my helmet… thanks for fixing it up." I stopped in front of the figure as I held his helmet out, and I nodded as he took it.

"How did it get damaged by the way?" I asked as he put it on the table behind him. He chuckled heartily as he jerked a thumb towards Krystal as he said, "She used her staff to bash my head… I can say that it did give me a headache that was painful in its own way."

When I looked over at Krystal, she smiled as she walked past me and said, "Fox, we need to discuss something… Slippy, we will need you as well."

"What, and you guys don't need my fantastic skills?" Falco asked, and I walked past him with a chuckle.

He glared at me as I said, "What skill is that?"

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I watched as everyone walked out of the prison room I was in, all except Jenessa who walked closer to me quickly while she appeared to shrink in size. When she was in front of me and looking into my eyes, she asked, "Did you really defeat Garit in a fight?"

When I nodded, she cringed as I spoke, "He was a threat that I had to face, so I fought him with every bit of strength I had… He did leave me with a few nasty bruises for the next day though."

I turned around while I grabbed her arm, and I walked her over and sat her in a chair as I took one from the other side of the table. While I was sitting down, Jenessa cleared her throat as she said, "T-The Metal Reapers were our most elite group of fighters… d-did you really manage to kill all twelve of them and live?" I looked over at her as the memory briefly flashed back into my mind, and I forced it down; killing Metal that way while performing those monstrous acts was something that I was always ashamed of.

Shaking my head, I corrected her on her knowledge, "I didn't know there were twelve of them… I only ran into the leader, Metal, as Krystal and I were trying to reach the captains escape shuttle. I didn't get the chance to kill her right away, but when I did, I made sure it was right in her black heart that I shot…." I shuddered as I looked away from Jenessa, and I cleared my throat. _Hopefully Fox can pull through, and I can possibly return home… but will they even accept me? I may be a human, but I have changed so much, and I know so little of my humanity actually remains intact with all that I have done._ "Jenessa, if a plan of mine succeeds, and if you follow through with me, I need you to know I won't betray you; but I can't say you will still be safe…"

"Safe from what?"

Looking up and into her eyes, she seemed scared slightly, but I could only surmise that as her experiences from me as of late. "Nothing for now…"

The expression I got from her was one of genuine confusion, but I shook my head just as the door slid open. When we both looked over, we saw Krystal standing there with her staff extended and by her side, "Fox has agreed, and he will be talking with General Pepper to see if it he will be willing to comply with your request. But I need to ask you, if he requires you to pay for it, how much credits do you have?"

I glanced over at Jenessa before I chuckled and stood up while taking a small wallet like holder from my pocket, and I tossed it towards Krystal as I said, "Keep that for the great Star fox team… give the general as much as he needs; I'm sure you won't have too much to worry about."

The credit chip held close to a trillion credits from all the jobs I had done, but it was blood money… the money I had acquired from working with Jenessa's superiors. I had always refused to spend it, even when my armor had been in critical condition from a long job that had been done in severe weather climates. When Krystal looked down at it, I said, "If I had accepted more jobs from those venom employers, I could outfit a fighter jet that would completely smash anything your team had in store for me…" The comment sort of hung there in the air, but I laughed it away as I added, "But that isn't something I would try to do… can't go killing the heroes of Lylat, now can I?"

Krystal nodded her head slowly, but she said, "I thought it would be a good idea if we were to test your capabilities inside our fitness room… but if you think that our team is too tough for you, then by all means, stay here…"

"A little testing? Heh… well, I guess I can show you what I also became when I left Cerinia…" I said with a light chuckle, and when I looked over at Jenessa, I asked mentally, _Can we bring Jenessa along as well?_

_** Only if she promises not to start a fight… her mind is in chaos, a fear filled chaos.**_

Looking back towards Krystal I said, "Come on Jenessa…" _Don't worry; I will make sure nothing happens…_

…

I was standing inside a vast room filled with various weight lifting machines, and also dead weights that were required for true strength tests. When Krystal stepped out of the room she had went into, I saw she was in a fitness suit of some kind, and Falco chose that time to finally enter. He looked over at me as he asked, "What is Mr. Tall and white doing in here?"

Krystal stepped over as she said, "Firstly, he is a human, and secondly, Fox wanted to see what he is capable of…"

Chuckling, I looked down at his small arms and asked, "What are _you_ doing in here bird brain? It looks like you can't even lift your own weight." This caused his feathers to pull in as they puffed out quickly afterwards, and I laughed some more, just as Slippy walked in.

He stepped up to me as Jenessa stepped back and away from us, and he challenged, "I bet I can lift more than you without breaking a sweat."

"Are you willing to eat those words?" I asked with a challenging chuckle.

He nodded as he stormed off to go to the dead weights, and I started to follow him until Krystal held out her staff and looked at me with a sly grin. She removed her staff from my chest plate as she said, "First, take off your strength enhancing suit…"

I chuckled, but I began to undo my suit with practiced precision…

**-5 minutes later-**

Stepping over next to Falco, he grinned as he looked over my much smaller body mass. He shook his head as he laughed, and when he reached down and grabbed a 30 kilo weight, he lifted it up and held it out to his sides for ten seconds before lowering it. He puffed out his chest as he was breathing heavily, "I doubt you can do… that…"

Before he had time to finish, I had reached down and yanked a 65 kilo weight from the floor and held it effortlessly out to my side along with one in my other hand. I yawned as I looked at him and said, "I'm telling you, you can't lift more than me."

He frowned as he scoffed, and he looked around, before his gaze fell to a weight near the end of the workout pad. He walked over as he smiled, and he reached down and grabbed a 90 kilo dumb-bell, and I watched curiously as he struggled to lift it, but he was slowly making it rise into the air. He passed his chest, and as he kept going, I stepped closer just in case; he was shaking badly as he finally got the weight above his head, and as he held it there, he looked at me with a smug expression as he said, "Bet you can't top this…"

He started to lower it, and when it was below his waist line, I backed up and looked around, and I smiled as I looked at a solid mass of metal that was lying outside of the workout pad. I walked towards it, and I bent down to begin picking it up, but Falco said, "I doubt you can lift that, only Fox can lift it, and that is during zero-G training."

"How much does this weigh?" I asked as I looked over at Krystal with a sly grin.

Falco walked over and blocked my view as he said, "That is 450 kilo's, and you're not going to be able to lift that even _with_ your suit…"

Looking down at the weight, I shifted my stance as I grabbed the lengthened bar, and I tightened and untightened my grasp on it as I said, "What will you do if I do?"

He chuckled as he said, "Anything you can think of, because I know for sure you can't lift that…"

Pointing at Krystal and Slippy, I said, "You two are my witness's to that… make sure you don't forget it!" looking away from them, I bent down as I clutched the bar, and then I began to pull it. I groaned as the force began to burn, but I continued to pull, and I started to lift it as I stood up. I looked over just as Falco's beak began to open. I smiled as I closed my eyes, but I was spitting out breath as I was taking it in as well, and I reached my chest. _I am human, I don't give up. Humans don't give in, I succeed…_

Exhaling heavily, I pushed the weight the last few feet above my head, and I was left holding a block of metal that was the size of a small car above my head. I was breathing heavily as my face flushed, but I could feel myself smiling widely. I looked over at Falco as his beak was hanging open, it was a satisfying victory, but I couldn't help but rub it in, "Everyone come over here and feel these things I call muscles; I can guarantee they will be the true definition of raw strength…"

When Falco didn't move, neither did Slippy or Krystal, who were both looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled, but I soon felt someone grab my arm from behind, and I took a quick peek to see it was only Jenessa. I chuckled as I slowly began to lower the weight, and she stepped back as I slowly stepped back as I finally set it down on the floor. I looked over at Falco and said, "Now… how much do you like the taste of spicy food?"

His beak snapped closed as he stifled a gag, but I saw it, and I began to turn around, but stopped once Krystal said, "That wasn't the only thing you were going to be tested on… now, we spar."

Facing them, I smiled as I looked over at the mat that was clear of all equipment up to ten feet, and I asked, "So, who am I to fight first?"

Looking at Falco, he shook his head as he raised his hands, then I looked over at Slippy, who just paled. When I looked up and at Krystal, she smiled as she twirled her staff around, "I think it is best if I soften you up for everyone else first."

I stiffened as I watched her walk over to the mat, and I heard Falco chuckle softly before I sent a glare his way. He ignored the glare as he asked, "What, scared to fight a lady?"

"She was the first _lady_ I loved that loved me as well, and she is the reason I almost had a concussion… multiple times." I said, and I shuddered as I remembered the destruction she had wrought to my helmet. The damage she had done wither staff had knocked me out, along with shattering part of my visor; all with a single blow.

Falco scoffed as he looked back at Krystal, who was facing the other way with her head down and her staff standing up beside her, before he faced me and said, "How can she have ever loved you?"

Walking towards her, I called over my shoulder and said, "Question of the universe, isn't it?" Chuckling, I stopped on the mat, and I asked, "So, what style of sparring will we be doing?"

"Close quarters combat…" I smiled as I looked over my shoulder and smiled towards the other three and threw a thumbs up, _This should be easy…_

_**Thwak!**_ I groaned as I looked back forward, and saw Krystal standing there with her staff to her side. I pressed a hand into my shoulder, and instantly I felt the bruise forming along it. She had a grim look of determination, and I reached out to try and snatch her staff from her, but she jumped back as she sent me a mental thought, _**I thought you promised not to fight while on this ship…**_

I felt my face pale, and I coughed as I backed away and stood straight up, "T-That… w-why… you tricked me…"

She smiled as she looked at me from the ten foot distance, and she leaped forward as she began to swing her staff…

**A.N.: You know… I just read PointCaliber's review… and since I had stopped at this point, and he said an update in countdown, then I guess I can give this to you guys now. Back to back update… that is something I haven't done in a while.**

**GrimlockX4: Well, next chapter you will see what happens. Lol… let the sparring, BEGIN; don't worry; I will describe the fight(s).**

**Tallbrain123: I fixed that mistake, thank you again, as for calling it, maybe he was Wolf sometime, but not anymore. xD… and nice censorship… I already lost a reviewer because of my content. I'm thinking about writing (or changing a few details) for this story to keep in the T section… like taking away all the bad stuff and just writing it cleaner. But only after this one is finished!**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: You see why I didn't want everyone guessing that he was Wolf now? Because then it would've ruined the entire surprise! I plan on making another 10k chapter before it is over, but for now, this will do… it seems so short compared to last chapter… lol. Spoiler- Jenessa and Hero **_**will**_** be in a relationship.**

**TheEvilEye: Yeah, Krystal is going to remain canon, but at least Krystal/Hero was in the prevouis story.**

**PointCaliber: Happy? Now this chapter was shorter because of your review ;D. You will need to wait till next chapter to see…**


	12. Incoming Storm

**Chapter 12: Incoming Storm**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

_ "Fox, you know that device is extremely expensive to transport, much less use. I'm certain you know how much it would cost you and your team if I granted you this favor?"_

I sighed as I looked away from General Pepper's hologram, and I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "He seems to have history with Krystal… and if what he says is true, he was there during the destruction of Cerinia. Krystal seems to trust him, despite whom he is and all that he has done." By the time I had finished, I had looked back at the hologram.

Pepper seemed to cough as he gave me a sterner gaze and asked, "What is this? He has the trust of Krystal, who I know you trust dearly… but you don't think he is worthy of this request? Who exactly is he Fox?"

"His name appears to once have been Wolf, yet he looks nothing like a wolf, or even a dog. But he currently goes by Hero… as in a fallen hero." I finished and felt myself shudder; I already knew what his response would be.

I watched as his expression morphed on the hologram, but he calmly asked, "Is he the same that killed all those innocents, destroyed a cornerian frigate, and all while robbing the merchant vessel containing our weapons shipment to Fortuna?" I nodded my head slowly, and he asked, "And the same that kidnapped the interplanetary diplomat that was going to bring peace between Venom and Corneria?"

When I nodded, I saw the fur along the nape of Pepper's neck stand up, and I quickly said, "Yes, he did all those things… but Krystal is interrogating him further and checking his thoughts as we speak."

The growl that came through the hologram surprised me, and I heard General Pepper say, "I'm coming to the Great Fox II to arrest that villain! If Krystal's report doesn't change my mind, I will lock him in the deepest, darkest cell on all of Corneria."

After he said that, the hologram shut down, and I shuddered as his growl echoed in my mind, and I began to walk towards the door as I clicked my wrist comm, and when it opened up, a message scrolled across the screen; _'Fox, I'm taking Hero to the fitness deck to see what he is capable of. Come down when you are available, I'm going to see how well he spars.'_

I closed the message before clicking a few more things, and I turned around and pressed a button to the lift of the elevator. As I stepped onboard, I turned around and clicked the other button that would take me to the fitness deck, I let out a long sigh, _We have the most wanted criminal onboard my ship, and Krystal wants me to give him a favor…_

_ Hopefully she pulls through and gets me some good news._ I stepped out into the room, and I saw a flash of blue in a corner. I looked over in that direction as I began to move over there, and through glimpses of the equipment, I could see Krystal moving fast as her staff was as well. When the equipment began to thin out, and I was left an unobstructed view, I watched in awe as Krystal was dancing about. She was twirling and swinging, and jabbing her staff at Hero, but she didn't seemed land a blow as he would always step out of the way. I saw her twirl her staff over her head as she swung it low and to the side, and I watched in shock as Hero simply caught the end of the staff. Krystal was breathing heavily, but I watched as he chuckled; right before she jumped up and kicked him in his chest with enough force to send him flying five feet. Despite his big bulky size while he was wearing armor, he was considerably smaller with only the suit he wore.

"OOF! …Alright, that one I admit hurt…" I heard him say, and I chuckled as I stepped closer, causing a few heads to turn and look over at me. as I walked past, I looked down at Hero and tried to give him a hard look, but I did feel a little sympathy.

Turning back towards Krystal, I saw she was smiling, but I had to get what needed said out, "Krystal, when General Pepper arrives, you will need to be with me to give him a report… as for our _guest_; Falco, detain him and his friend so Pepper can arrest them when they arrive." Krystal frowned as she walked over to me, but I quickly said, "You are the only one that is going to be able to change his mind… that's why I _and_ you need to debrief him face to face."

"H-Hey… uh… sorry to ask, but would you mind if I was put in a room with a shower… living in bars and all is cool… but they don't all have showers." I turned around just as Hero was standing from his kick. He was rubbing his chest as his friend stepped close to his side; _hmm… she seems to actually be scared of the team._

_**She is also attracted to him; almost as much as you are to me.**_ I frowned as I felt the fur along my muzzle heat up, and I said, "N-No… the general will be here soon… just put your armor on if you think you will smell to foul." As I said that, I felt the ship shudder slightly and I grabbed a nearby workout bench, "Rob, report."

As the shaking died down, I heard the speakers rumble, and then Rob's voice sounded off, _"General Pepper has docked with our ship sir, along with two allied drop ships. Estimated seventeen additional personnel now onboard."_

I sighed as I looked over at Hero and said, "Put your armor back on, except for your helmet."

He nodded as he walked over to the pile of metal that consisted of his armor, his friend staying close to his side. I chuckled briefly as I saw her reach for his arm, before she quickly stopped…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I was standing ten feet to the side of Fox and Krystal as they conversed with the old hound that was the General of the entire Cornerian military; Pepper. My hands were up and above my head while a dozen or so Spec Op troops held various heavy blasters at me with deadly intent in their eyes. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I chuckled as I shifted my gaze to yet another trooper; who just tightened her grip on the shotblaster she was holding. When I shifted on my feet, they all seemed to tense up and I asked, "Is it really required for me to keep holding my hands and arms up? It has been like ten minutes, and I'm not carrying any weapons."

As I waited for a response from anyone, but all I got was more shifting and steely gazes, and faster whispers from Krystal's area. I sighed as I looked between them all, and an idea popped into my head, _You know, if they are going to be like this, I guess I can mess with them and all that good stuff…_

_** Don't force my hand, Wolf…**_

I chuckled again as I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw Krystal frowning in my direction before she returned to her conversation with Peppy. I smiled some more as I turned my gaze to a grizzled looking bear, and I asked, "So big fellow… why is it you are carrying a small blaster like that?" Turning my head, I looked back at the female badger and asked, "And you, what is a small thing like you doing with a big gun like that?"

_**Wolf…**_ I looked over just as Krystal interrupted the general, and I could hear her say, "Sorry Pepper, please excuse me for a minute…" _Uh oh… I got my vixen friend involved._ I felt a mental jab as I flinched, and I looked over at a tiger and murmured with a nervous grin, "Uh oh… I guess I attracted a little more attention than I begged for."

Just as I finished, I looked over, and saw Krystal standing there with her hands on her hips, and I chuckled nervously from the frown on her face. The chuckle didn't last far as she pushed past the guards, and I flinched as her glare hardened as she said, "Wolf, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to start some conversation… seeing as Jen… a-alr-right…" I cringed as she began to lay layer upon layer of a mental barrage at me. I clutched m head as the pain sent me to my knees, and I couldn't help but groan under the barrage, it only intensified when I tried to put mental barriers up. I tried to push through the pain and keep walls falling into place, but it was just too much, and I ultimately gave up as for once, the pain was too much. I glanced up at Krystal with pleading eyes, but she was unrelenting as the attack on my mind remained.

After an eternity, I felt the pain ease up, and I saw I was looking at the deck as I was slouched over, struggling to even breathe after that assault. My vision was swimming from the headache I was subjected to, and the effects of the aftershock of her mental barrage. I shook my head slightly to try and displace some sense back into my foggy mind, but alas, it did nothing to cure what Krystal had just done. "Now, I'm going to go back and talk with the general… if I have any more trouble from you, then it will be much worse."

My humor got the best of me, and I couldn't help but chuckle as she glared at me even more, and I said, "Haven't you ever heard about the calm before the storm?" I watched as she shook her head, and I chuckled some more as I said, "I'm not surprised… it _is_ a human term anyways…" _But tell me if you remember this… _I sent a certain picture into my mind, since I knew she was looking anyways, and I watched as she blushed madly; that thing was incredibly noticeable even in my pained state, _Nice ass Krys… I would tap that… HAHA…_

I began to layer my mind with the strongest defenses I possibly could before she retaliated, but I watched as her blush became deeper; the deepest it possibly has ever gotten before. It didn't help that her muzzle was white instead of any deeper shade of color, and I was left to chuckle while she continued to stare dombfoundedly at me. To my surprise, and a pleasant one at that, she turned around and walked back towards her group as her tail remained down, and she crossed her arms over her chest. The effect it had on her wasn't like anything I had expected, but it worked out in the end in a way that was most likely going to be disastrous; though it was currently being beneficial.

Slowly and carefully, I began to stand up, but it was only temporarily before I felt a wave of bitter anger and embarrassment smash into the defenses I had erected. The force was like a mental earthquake. The sheer amount that she sent at me reminded me of how a giant wave crashing against a wave breaker. I began to throw down more defenses as she continued to walk away, but it was like every time I was taking a step back… I was going to run out of defenses soon.

With my defenses all but depleted, I shivered as I braced myself against the inevitable, only to be met with nothing. I looked over, but she was facing the other two males, and I smiled as I thought, _Seems I won this round…_

* * *

Looking out over the observation deck, I was watching as the massive construction of the jump gate was underway. Jenessa was watching beside me, but as she looked up at me, she frowned as she asked, "Why do you need your helmet on? You may be… different, but I like seeing your face."

Taking one of my gloved and armored hands, I set it along her shoulder as I said, "Just like you keep staying close to me, this helmet gives me comfort… it makes me feel hidden." I looked back over at the gate being constructed outside, and I sighed heavily as I held the device with my homes coordinates in it. Jenessa looked at it as well, but she said, "Why is it your race hasn't ever been heard of before?"

"Krystal once told me how our planets are too far apart for us to travel to each other's worlds in a life time… so basically, you would die before you even laid eyes on my planet."

"Then why couldn't your species just meet us halfway?" She asked as she looked out into space, literally.

I chuckled before I removed my hand from her shoulder, and I said, "Last time I was on my planet, the most we did in space was orbit our planet. Here, it will take you a few days, a week top, to reach another planet. But we are so underdeveloped compared to Lylatins, that it takes us months just to reach our own moon." She gaped at me in disbelief, but I smiled and said, "But then again, our weapons are much more dangerous than anything I have seen a Lylatin hold. While you had me working for those that had… bad work, I come from a race that has mastered the art of war, and we only improve upon it every day."

Jenessa opened her muzzle to say something, but just as she did, the giant gate sprung to life and a massive vortex of swirling blue energy filled the empty vacuum in the cylinder like space. _"Hero and Jenessa, report to the hanger bay."_

Looking at Jenessa, I smiled as I said, "Are you ready to see my home planet?" she smiled as she nodded, and we turned around and began to walk towards Falco, who was keeping guard over us…

…

**(Malavore's P.O.V.)**

"Prep my fighter! I can't fight them with the Star Fox team so close, so I will just follow him through the portal and finish him there." I was running towards the hanger bay as I shut down my wrist comm, and as I rounded a corner, many of the troopers got out of my way. I was not pleased, or in the best of moods to be dealing with any of my subordinates. _When I get to his planet, they will wish he never arrived with me as his killer, and as their conqueror…_

Pushing a button, I entered one of the many hangers, and began to run towards my personal stealth fighter. While it lacked in firepower, it was able to fully disappear from sight and had limited cloaking abilities. I growled as I jumped up, and landed on the wing, and quickly got in the cockpit and began to fly towards the energy wall. I closed the cockpit just as I passed through, and I jammed the engines to full throttle while I secured my flight harness and fueled my emergency thrusters in case I was required to add come extra speed.

Soon, I saw a drop ship, or the stolen drop ship from my station, floating towards the vortex that was created and being sustained by the jump gate. I smiled as I gunned my craft towards them, and activated the Cloaking system, _This time, I will finish what Garit couldn't…_

**A.N. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, even if it is shorter than the one 2 chapters back.**

**GrimlockX4: You know, this chapter didn't focus too much on sparring than I thought it would… but glad you enjoyed that weight lifting challenge; Hero was nearing 1k pounds that he was carrying.**

**PointCaliber: I went troll on your joke! xD she didn't necessarily didn't kick his ass, but he did get his mind manhandled by her.**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Fox is also the best space pilot though, so there is that fact that Hero can't outmatch, now can he? He may have whooped Fox before, but he shot him out of the sky too. I did like the compliment, but Sanitarium does write about humans in a way that I don't, and that at least counts for something, But humans are tougher than most the anthro's; unless they are a species that does dominate us (like bears, wolves, tigers, and generally those big predators). Jenessa and Hero sitting on a branch… S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G! First comes Conflict, Then comes love, and finally comes Hero with the entire mi-li-tary… xD**

**Bryan mccloud: lol, he was the reason she almost got molested, so of course some payback was in order. Fox would shit a brick too xD…**

**Comrade: lol, people writing 'K' use foul language? I wrote a true K that was all kids, and no foul language… But alas, some good things do come to an end, glad you enjoyed my story when you could…**


	13. Return To Sol

**Chapter 13: Return To Sol**

**A.N.: HOLY FUCK! I spelled Leo's last name from the top of my head when I came up with it… and I typed it in this chapter, and got it right without looking back before I did so, and I was correct!**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I smiled as I boarded the drop ship that would take me home, or to the planet I had once considered my home before I was taken from it. Stepping forward and past the troop compartment, I stopped in the room before the cockpit, and I looked back at Jenessa as she looked up into my helmets visor. Nodding my head towards her, I chuckled and activated my external speakers as I said, "Are you for certain you don't want to stay here and in this system? I can't guarantee you will have another Lylatin on my planet."

When she nodded, I turned back forward and opened the door, and went over and sat in the pilot's seat as I pressed an activation switch. The entire ship began to hum as it powered on, and Jenessa sat in the pilot's seat beside me. As I strapped myself in, she began to press switches that made the ship turn on even more so, and the thrusters began to push us up and away from the hangers deck. Jenessa pushed a lever forward, and we were soon hurtling off into space. Clicking a button near the viewport, but between Jenessa and I, a hologram of two foxes appeared; Krystal, and Fox McCloud. I nodded my helmet towards them. "Krystal, I want to both thank, and apologize to you for the actions that I did that affected you. I must say, when I did first meet you, the time I spent with you was enjoyable. If I had to fight Garit or William, and get shot by their weapons to protect you; I would happily do so for you any day. Fox, as for you, you were probably the hardest ass I ever met…" He frowned through the hologram, "But that just makes me feel better that you are now Krystal's guardian. Just try to keep her safe, she has more meaning to me than it may seem." Looking forward and towards the closing jump gate, I sighed briefly before I looked back at the hologram, "If you two ever need me for any reason, just look up the coordinates for my planet, and try to use telepathy to pinpoint my location…"

We were now an approximate of ten miles to the field the gate was projecting, and I heard Krystal say, "I wish you the best of luck… Hero…" Her holo-picture disappeared, and I saw Fox's head turn around briefly, and when he faced back forward, he said, "I will keep her safe… just try not to die, we might just come and visit someday…"

I smiled as he said that, even though it was concealed beneath my helmet, and I turned back forward just as we entered the blue energy of the gate. I felt all tingly and weird as we passed through, and for a second, I felt like I was hyper; my body felt like it was in two places at once. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, and when I opened them back up, I gasped with Jenessa as I beheld the spectacle before our very eyes. We had teleported to my system, yes, but what I hadn't been prepared for was to see my home planet in the state it was. I looked over at Jenessa as her wide eyes looked towards me, and I couldn't help but swallow thickly. When I looked back forward, I felt my eyes tearing up beneath my helmet, but I quickly buried that emotion as quickly as I could, and I muttered almost inaudibly, "There she is… Earth."

Jenessa coughed briefly, and then she said, "I… it is… beautiful…"

She spoke the truth, we were facing the lit up portion of Earth, and the blue glow that surrounded it was breathtaking, along with how we were also looking at Northern Hemisphere. I smiled as I began to type on the local computer terminal inside the console of the drop ship, and I looked back up briefly as I continued to stare at the United States… but from outer space. I smiled as Jenessa got up and looked at the screen, and she asked, "What is Go-gle?"

I chuckled as I looked at her and said, "It is pronounced _Google_… and I'm looking up the state I once lived in…" Just as I finished, a map version of the United States popped up, and it was overlaid on the viewport as the computer began to interface with the hologram projector. When it finished, a red outlined area popped up on the screen, and it kept staying on that area as we were rushing towards Earth. I smiled, but I felt the ship shake violently as bolts of red energy flashed past the cockpit. I looked down and saw various lights flashing, and Jenessa sat back in her chair as she said, "S-Someone must've followed us through the gate… whoever it is d-damaged to troop compartment…"

A sinister and eerie chuckle filled the cockpit, and the blaster fire ceased as a voice said, "So, young Hero… this is your planet? I think after I kill you and your bitch, I will take it as my own…" The chuckle soon turned into a fully-fledged evil laugh, and I looked over at Jenessa as her fur all seemed to ruffle as her eyes widened in fear. The laughter was cut off as I severed communications, and the laser fire returned.

"T-That was Malavore!" She yelled as she began to press a wide variety of buttons, and soon an explosion sounded in the back of the ship and in the deck lurched. "The troop bay, it is venting air… it is being torn from the ship!"

I got up as I said, "Take the controls and fly for that highlighted area!" I stepped and maneuvered between the seats and was about to open the back door when Jenessa stopped me.

Looking back as she held my arm, she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hold the ship together, but I need you to pilot this ship!" With that, I stormed out the back, and then I closed the door and atmospherically sealed it with a latch, and I turned around and saw a gaping rip in the side of the vessel. I grimaced as I stepped up to it, and I slammed both fists through the walls and began to pull them towards each other. My armor was helping me greatly, but I could still feel the burn of the exertion, along with the tearing of metal. I felt the ship lurching as it began to spin and move about, and I could see many of the blaster bolts soaring past us through the slice of ship I was holding together. I clicked my comm and said to my suit, "Computer, interlace communications with the closest computer!"

_"Interfacing… Connecting… Comm interface has been established."_ I clicked a button with my chin and said, "J-Jenessa, how are you doing up there?"

A bright and hot reddish hue began to shine on the other side of the hole, and I heard her say, "We just entered the planet's atmosphere! We are in his sites; I think he has a missl-HERO!"

My world suddenly became lightweight, and I felt like light was blinding me while my onboard computer said, _"Free-fall planetary insertion initiated! Visor polarizing to accommodate visual parameters. Recommended that you reposition yourself, sir; feet first to the ground."_

The visual I got was suddenly me looking down, and I saw the drop ships engines flaring as I was soon rushing past, and I clicked my communications button and said, "Jenessa, try your best to land near me, but land as soft as you can, I will come to you!" _Good thing I brought this assault blaster with a strap!_ I watched as the ground began to approach faster, and faster, and I shifted until my feet were towards the ground, and the heat flash from the atmosphere stopped playing across my visor instantly. It was now that fear took hold of my gut, and I just now realized I was falling from the planets local space, all the way down to the surface, and as I clicked my comm again, I said, "T-T-This armor may be built for planetary insertion… but I'm fucking _scared_ of heights!"

Just as I said that, I saw a sleek fighter zoom past me, and towards the ground, and I felt myself shudder, "He's coming around Jenessa, prepare for evasive maneuvers…"

…

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

Looking over at another officer, I nodded my head as I said, "Tell the sniper team to use nonlethal takeout shots…"

I resumed to looking forward and down the sites of my assault rifle, and while I did that, I saw the bank robbers pacing around in lobby. All three of them had been stupid enough to actually stay in the lobby, while we had captured the forth one, who had stayed in the car. I took a deep breath as I saw the glass shatter, and one of the robbers fell down clutching his neck. The other two looked at him, and then the one near the hostages also collapsed to the ground. The last one spun around, and as his back faced the front of the building, he too collapsed in a similar fashion to his friends. Picking up the radio, I clicked the send button and spoke, "Rescue team, move in and secure the hostages!"

When the team of four that was standing alongside the bank rushed out and stormed the bank and broke down the front doors. I stood up, and I looked over at my commanding officer as he nodded, and he said, "I don't usually let my junior officer's handle something as risky as this situation, but since you are going to be taking my position soon, I need to congratulate you on… your…" He stopped just as a loud rumbling, and a high pitched whistling began to surround and echo around the buildings. Instinctively I raised my rifle as I looked around, but then I heard someone shout, "ASTEROID!"

Glancing up, I saw what appeared to be a meteorite shooting down directly towards us, while two to three large pieces were moving around. I grabbed the megaphone and shouted, "Everyone, get to cover!"

_**VVEEEEEW!**_ I watched as what appeared to be two airplanes shot by overhead and past the shopping center, but they didn't look like any plane I had ever seen or heard about. The third large piece slammed into the lake that was across the freeway from us, but I jumped as the ground shook and rumbled. _**BOOOM!**_

I turned around just as rubble and debris began to rain from the sky, and I gasped as I saw a crater in the middle of the parking lot. I got low and slammed my body into my cruiser just as a large piece of asphalt sailed over my head, and I looked over at my commanding officer and asked, "Don't meteors usually destroy larger areas?"

He shook his head as he shrugged, and I peeked over the edge of my vehicle, and saw an armored figure standing on the lip of the crater. Mistaking him for being one of our SWAT members, I shouted, "HEY, get away from the edge!"

When the figure looked over towards me, it took a slag of metal off of its back, and I watched as the figure dropped it. For a few seconds, I kept staring at it as I recognized its armor of not being one of our troopers, but I couldn't observe it more, because I looked the other way as a loud crash sounded, and soon, something was pushing cars out of its way…

…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

My head shot forward and away from the police officer as I saw Jenessa crash into the ground, and with the enemy fighter jet close behind as it soured overhead, but not before shooting around, and hitting me, with blaster bolts. I yelled out in frustration as Malavore hit me multiple times, but I lowered my arms as I ran forward. I dodged and leapt over vehicles, and I landed with grace as his shots vaporized glass and scorched holes through cars with ease. I stopped in front of the downed drop ship, and I looked through the viewport, and saw Jenessa was in her seat still, but she appeared unconscious as a trail of blood snaked its way down from her forehead and to her muzzle. "No, Jenessa, _wake up!_"

Curling my armored hand into a fist, I slammed it forward, and managed to crack the glass. I repeated the process, and this time the crack widened. I growled, and I brought both hands above my head, and swung them down and hammered the glass with the full force of my armor. This shattered the glass, and I quickly clambered into the cockpit and moved over to Jenessa's side, and I checked her body, and she didn't appear fatally injured, so I unbuckled her harness, and gingerly grabbed her and picked her up. I looked down at her face as she groaned quietly, and I said, "I got you… stay with me Jenessa…" Getting out of the cockpit, I saw Malavore in the distance, and he still hadn't turned around, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

Jumping and sliding down the pile of crumbled and shattered asphalt, I clicked my comm and tried my computer, "Computer, connect with the local radio waves being used by law enforcers."

I looked up and rolled to the side and hid behind a flipped vehicle as Malavore soared overhead once more. _"Communications connection established!"_ I ran from cover as I yelled into my mic, "Local law enforcers, it will be in your best interest to evacuate the area!"

Dropping to the ground and letting my armor slide, I ended up behind a car with two of the local officers, and I grimaced, _they risk getting killed here… but maybe they can help me._ They looked at Jenessa as she shifted in my grip, and I quickly but gently moved her until she was leaning against the vehicle. Looking up at the officers, I saw one of them struggling to take a weapon from his holster, and I said, "Ballistics have no affect against the armor where I came from," I reached out and snatched it from his grip after he got it out and raised towards me. I ejected the clip and smashed the pistol in my grip before letting the ball of metal fall to the ground, and I said, "Heal her…"

With that, I stood up and ran back into the open, just as blaster fire hammered into the ground in front of me. I stopped and faced the hovering craft just as it positioned its blasters directly at me. All around me, speakers, audios, and much more crackled to life as the cruel and unforgiving laughter echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. I growled in my helmet as I clenched my fists, and Malavore's voice permeated the air, "Welcome to your end, young Hero; or would you prefer I kill you under your real name?" More laughter filled the area, "I know all about you, young Wolf… but since you have felt the need to interfere during our battle for Cerinia, you forfeit the fate of your planet."

Rage… pure and blinding rage filled my heart as I looked down at the ground, and I activated my external speakers and said with a mad manned grin, "Over my dead body!" He must've taken it bad, since twin bolts of energy blasted towards me. I crouched and gripped the motorcycle in my hands, and then I spun and threw the bike up into that air, and watched as the projectile sailed into his wing…

* * *

**(Mark's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed my radio and turned it on while I observed the hovering shuttle above the parking lot. A figure clad in full combat armor was standing there while a conversation was commencing between the two, but I also had visual on an anthro wolf female that the armored figure had placed beside two local SWAT members. My radio beeped, and I quickly raised it to my mouth as I spoke into it, "General, I have confirmation that the Cerinian diplomat Wolf is back on planet Earth. He is engaged in combat with an unknown force, and he has another female wolf with him. Location is as follows; South freeway mall entrance, grid five eleven two by elevation two three zero. Hostile is in fighter class," I dropped to the ground as the armored figure threw a motorcycle up and into the hostile, and the explosion threw shrapnel all around the current area while the ground shook, "Hostile is down, unknown casualties, backup and cleanup crew required!"

When I finished, I looked over and saw a police car was racing to the scene, but as soon as it broke the side of the corner, a blast of green light shot and pierced through the glass, and the driver was bleeding profusely through the neck area as his vehicle swerved and crashed headlong into a light pole. I got up and started running in that direction as I radioed in again, "Hostile is still active, wielding deadly energy projectile."

An explosion shook the ground, and I looked over in fear and awe as I saw a flaming husk of a truck sail through the air and land on the downed fighter craft. I fell to my knees as the ground shook, but I saw a figure bolt from the craft and towards another vehicle, and green bolts of energy were shooting over the hood of the truck…

**(Richard's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in a chair while I watched the news channel, the whole time I was running my fingers over a small pendant I had taken from Wolf's room so that I could have a piece of him everywhere I went. The back of the pendant was a worn and smooth surface from all the time I had kept it with me, but even then, if never did fill the missing portion in my chest. While I was indeed watching the news, nothing was really processing through my mind since it provided noise for me to listen to. It was a process I was used to, even though I had started to try and break the routine occasionally, only to feel even worse as I moved about the house and saw many of the pictures of my lost son.

_"We bring you breaking news from the shopping center, where a robbery had taken place only minutes before! This is live people, so you are the first of many to witness a battle of extra-terrestrials that have taken a fight in our very own small town of WillingFare. It… it seems like three parties are involved, those two areas with the aircraft belong to two separate forces, but the third one, the hominoid figure in armor, fell from the sky and impacted the ground where the crater is." _I snapped my attention fully onto the TV as I looked at the video feed that was playing before me, and I gasped as I saw the mall's parking lot looking very much like a war-torn battlefield. Green flashes were splaying across the parking lot as the camera zoomed it, but the only recognizable thing was the SWAT vehicles and civilian cars and trucks thrown about. _"The armored figure appears to be unarmed, but still possesses incredible strength! He seems to be throwing vehicles with no problem at all; I can say I feel bad for anyone who parked in that area! Local law enforcement has vacated the area, and the only police vehicle was quickly destroyed, it seems that a feud from the stars has met on our planet everyone."_ The fight seemed to become more intense as the black armored figure ran next to one of the ships, and seemed to pull something from what could only be the underside of the wing, and I strained my eyes to make out what was in the arms of the figure. _"H-Hank, that can't possibly be a bomb, can it?"_

_ "Sarah, we are watching a fight between two intergalactic forces, that can be anyth- OH GOD!"_ The screen shook as the camera was thrown from the helicopter, and I was watching it fall through the air on my television screen. As it slammed into the ground, a picture froze on the screen, before it shattered and the screen went to an emergency broadcast…

…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_I need to end this now; this is getting out of control. I hope this dumb bomb finishes this murderer before he causes too much damage. _Hefting the bomb, I huffed as it was heavier than it looked like, and I tossed it in Malavore's direction with as much force as I could muster. I watched it sail through the air and collide with the ground, but by then, Malavore had bolted from his cover and into the safety of another vehicle. The blast from the dumb bomb threw him from his cover, but before I could grab another object and try to peg him with a fatal hit, I was knocked back ten feet as the force shook the ground, and the shockwave collided with me. I slammed into the ground as my momentum proved to be too small of an amount to keep me aloft.

Jumping to my feet, I stood up and raced after Malavore as he slid over vehicles as he drew his blaster. I was about two dozen feet from him when he reached down behind a black cruiser, and when he yanked Jenessa up and held his blaster to her head, I slid to a hasty stop. I saw him grinning as she whimpered, and I felt rage and fear grip my gut as I saw him tighten his grip on his blaster as he shouted out, "I have a trade for you Wolf, take off your helmet, and I will spare the life of this bitch you have come to like…"

"How do I know you won't ju-" _**PHWOOM!**_ Jenessa cried out and I quickly raised my hands as he took the blaster off of her shoulder and once more placed it along the side of her head. I saw tears sliding down her fur as her shoulder bled, and I said, "Alright, I-I'm taking it off!"

I quickly and decisively took my helmet off after removing the latches and safeties, and as the air hissed out of my helmet, I tossed it over towards a store front that had been blown to bits. I raised my hands above my head as he grinned maliciously, and he said, "Now, come closer so I can kill you…"

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

When the cheetah hominoid yanked the wolf up from the ground and moved on the other side of the cruiser, my commanding officer and I had looked over and through the windows, and I saw the armored figure called both Hero and Wolf stop and raise its hands. _That can't possibly be the Wolf I know, even if he did say he was the diplomat of Cerinia… it just can't be. Wolf's dad showed me the letter that confirmed Wolf's death…_

Shaking my head, I looked down and grabbed the radio, and I clicked its sender as I raised it to my lips and silently whispered, "Sniper team, do you have a visual on the combatants?"

I licked my lips as I saw the armored figure hastily beginning to take off its helmet, and as it tossed it away, I glanced quickly at the bleeding wolf. When I looked back at the figure, I flinched as I saw three parallel scars running across the _human_ face. The radio crackled silently before a voice quietly said, "Yes sir… who do you want us to take down?"

"If what that cheetah hominoid said is true, then that other human is our ally… target the cheetah, and wait for my signal…" I lowered the radio as the cheetah took the blaster away from the wolf's head, and aimed it at the other human, and I was about to give my mark, before a lance of golden blue light sliced through the air, and went straight through the cheetah's torso. I looked in the direction it had come from, and what I saw stunned me to say the least; five armed men in futuristic looking armor materialized from thin air. _**VEEEEWWWW…**_ I looked back forward and towards the noise, and I saw the cheetah had done something to his blaster as he held it towards the armored figure. _**BOOM!**_

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_Ah hell…_ I was flung back as I crashed into the ground, and as I did, the beam of energy pulsed over my head, and I heard it destroying the store that was behind me. When it ended, I groggily stood up and got to my feet, and I painfully ran forward and snatched the blaster from Malavore's hands. He was dying… I could see it from the blood seeping from the wound in his chest, but I also could see blood seeing from the hole in my armor as well, just not as severe as his was. I holstered the gun as sniper rounds ricocheted off of my armor, and I glanced up and moved to the side, and then I moved forward and picked Jenessa up as I turned around and began to run towards a store. I made sure to deviate my path as rounds kept peppering my armor, but when I heard a bullet whiz past my head, I was glad to pick up and throw my helmet on. I jogged into a store as Jenessa whimpered in my hold, and I whispered out, "Only a little longer Jenessa…"

Rounding a corner, I went over and grabbed loads of boxes, and then I retreated further into the store and saw Jenessa down as I tore open the boxes. I did this with about three of them, and then I used two of the gauze wraps to completely wrap her shoulder. when she whimpered some more, I used the other one to start wrapping her shoulder, but I growled as pain began to creep its way into the base of my skull, and I looked down and saw blood still seeping through the hole in my armors chest piece. I dropped her gauze wrapping, and I quickly took my chest piece off as I said, "Heh… it seems we hit a real scrap situation Jenessa… worse than trying to escape Malavore's space station…" I fell onto my back as I finally yanked the chest piece off, and when I did, Jenessa whimpered again as I felt her hand trace around on my chest. I looked down, and saw his blaster shot had burned through my armor, and even then past my body suit. I chuckled as Jenessa looked over at me with a questioning look, and I said, "Every time I have gotten seriously injured, it was by a blaster… not a heavy weapon, but a blaster… and every time, I had nearly… died." I chuckled once more as warmness was filling my chest, and I took my helmet off and set it beside Jenessa's leg.

I heard the sound of crunching glass and the voices of men getting closer, and I grabbed Jenessa and pulled her closer as I forced myself to sit up as I leaned against the shelving. I made it to where I was in front of Jenessa as I held her hand, and gripped my captured blaster in the other one as I faced the isle. Five men, all in white shiny armor with assault blasters of some variant stepped into view, and one of them looked towards me as I was holding the blaster towards them. They all turned towards me, and as we both store at each other with our respective weapons facing the opposing party, I called out, "Who… *cough* who are you with? Cornerians… Ceri- *Cough*… Cerinians, Venomains… or United States?" Every cough I had let out spatter blood across the remaining armor I was wearing, and I felt it dribbling down the corner of my mouth.

"We are part of a secret government division of the United States of America, lower your weapon or we will shoot to kill." One of the figures said. I laughed as I kept my blaster aimed at them, and I shook my head as my arm began to slowly shake.

Looking back up and at the operatives, I said, "I'm the human diplomat that was sent to the planet Cerinia by your group… killing me will be a federal… no… *cough* international offence… s-so…" I coughed once more, and then I slid sideways as my breath left me, and I saw them drawing closer as the blaster slid from my hold. I growled weakly as darkness soon engulfed my vision…

* * *

When I woke up, I was still tired, but I forced my muscles, both artificial and biological, to respond as I got off the gurney I was in. The room was eerily quiet and empty as I looked around, and the only other thing I noticed about the room was a door in one corner of the room was open by a crack, and the hallway on the other side was slightly brighter than the room I was currently in. I silently but quickly ran towards it, but my motions were sluggish as I was maneuvering through the room.

Stopping at the doorway, I peered down the hallway, and when I didn't see anyone, I looked the other way, and still I saw not a single soul. Stepping out of the room, I clutched my chest as I moved down the hallway, and when I peered down the intersection, I saw still no one. _Where am I? Is this a venom facility, or is this possibly a Cornerian? Those figures said they were part of the U.S. but I don't know what faction they were from. Ah ha, a lounge… I can possibly find a computer in there that has information I can use to find and rescue Jenessa._

I stumbled slightly, and I fell to my knee's as my chest gave a painful lurch, and I looked down and saw the white bandages I hadn't noticed before was becoming damp with blood. I frowned as I hissed with my breath in pain, and I quickly stood back up and hurried to the door. Looking both ways down the hallway, I moved over and opened the door. I closed my eyes, and then I turned around and looked down the hallway just as a pair of shadows was approaching from the far side of the hallway. Closing the door, I quickly turned around as I felt blood seeping between my fingers, and I stood in shock as an odd site greeted me; a dozen or so other humans were standing there and looking towards me with varying expressions. But the male of the group that had a medics uniform on looked down at my bleeding chest. I felt something rise up in my throat, and I quickly backed up and accidently smashed through the thin wooden door, and I turned around and fell to my knee's as I coughed up a good amount of blood. I reached down where I usually kept my blaster, but I felt a chill run through my body as all I felt was my empty holster and metal armor.

Getting up and looking in front of me, I saw the hallways were now bustling with activity, but all the people around me store at me, and I quickly got in a fighting stance as blood ran down my chest and armor, and down my chin. I was about to run forward when a hand landed on my shoulder, and I quickly spun around and hunched my shoulders as I prepared to jab my assailant in the face, but I stopped when I realized it was a lady, but I backed away as I spun around and kept everyone at bay. I felt my world spinning, and I placed a hand on the wall to keep myself steady as I growled out, "W-Where is J-Jenessa?"

I heard someone approaching me as I shot my head up and eyed my possible threat, but saw it was none other than the wolf I wanted to speak to, but was being followed by a familiar looking husky. Jenessa approached and held her arms out and quickly pulled me into a hug, but I fell down as soon as my weight left the wall. My armor made a loud clacking sound, and Jenessa did her best to hold my body up, but it wasn't going to be possible for her since my body was incased in about a thousand pounds of metal alloy and synthetic muscle mass. As she stood over me and was looking down at my face with worry written all over it, she asked, "Why didn't you stay in the medical ward?"

The husky began to bark orders at someone, but I ignored him for now as I said, "Remember, your jobs made me paranoid… I am a hated mer… cen… *sigh*"

…

This time as I woke up, Jenessa was standing beside me, and I felt my chest aching from the movement I had done earlier. The lights overhead were slightly dimmer, but I sighed as Jenessa looked over at me, and she smiled as she looked into my eyes. when I began to get up, I was surprised that she shoved me back onto the gurney as she said firmly, "The other human medic said you need to remain where you are, and not to move."

"I don't care what he said; I'm the strongest mercenary in the entire universe… I have been shot with fighter class weaponry, and walked away with slightly slagged armor. I have been shot with overpowered weapons, and nearly died and survived. When I fought Garit, I literally was _kicked_ around by hi-" I was cut off as Jenessa pressed her muzzle against my by lips, and I closed my eyes as my heart did a flip inside my chest. The aching sensation in my chest seemed to fade out of existence while I reached a hand up and gently caressed her cheek. In that moment, everything else didn't matter, only the fact that Jenessa was here with me, and she was alright was all that mattered now. _She has changed if she left that organization just to follow me through my crazy journey… it would be wrong _not_ to give her a chance now._

I felt her tongue grace my lips, but right before I opened my mouth, we jumped apart from each other as someone cleared their throat. And I glared over at the person that had interrupted such a perfect moment while Jenessa leaned over my chest and looked away from them. By the doorway stood a pair of armed guards, an old man in a high ranking suit, and a husky. The old man cleared his throat again as he said, "Nice of you to show affection to your friend there Wolf…"

The husky beside the old man chuckled softly as he walked closer, and he said, "So it seems that humans and lylatins are compatible in at least one field of society. You may have forgotten who I am Wolf… but I am Leo, the Cerinian diplomat of Earth…"

I nodded my head slowly as I tried to get up, only for Jenessa to forcibly hold me down again. Sighing, I just looked over at him as I said, "I was wondering why you looked so familiar."

He nodded, but he raised his hand as he said, "We had reports that you had died… along with the planet being destroyed… so, how are you here?"

"Hmm… you should grab a chair; this is going to be a long tale…"

**A.N.: Alright, I got this chapter finished; now I'm going to work on replies before I go to another story and type those words out.**

**GrimlockX4: lol, I made sure he was in a stealth ship on purpose, but good idea. And General Pepper was sure to be extremely mad if that incident did happen.**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: lol, Krystal must've been embarrassed to see that 'image' through another person's eyes… lol. And he is a cheetah; hence the 'spots on his fur' part in one of the previous chapters. **

**Bryan mccloud: lol, or not! xD**


	14. Return Of Old Lives

**Chapter 14: Return Of Old Lives**

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

The destruction that had been wrought on the mall area yesterday was evident to all the surrounding civilians, but no one could get close even the driveway entrances as men in tall white armored suits stood guard all around the perimeter. Everyone that had been involved were targets to the hordes of reporters; especially my commanding officer and I. We weren't telling them anything, since we had received a mysterious call stating how we weren't to talk about the events that had occurred the day before.

Standing on top of the building, I continued to look over the parking lot as various hazmat crews and hazardous material disposal crews filed around the two wrecked '_ships_' as they were called. The body to the weird cheetah had mysteriously vanished, along with Wolf and the other literal female hominoid wolf. "I don't understand…" I mumbled to myself as I looked back towards the weird human blockade of white armored figures.

"None of us understand lad… none of us…" I looked over as my commanding officer stepped up beside me with a cigar in his mouth. He puffed out a cloud of smoke as he too observed the 'had-been' battlefield, and then turned towards me and said, "I never believed in any of that alien bullshit, and how they would attempt to come down and conquer our planet… but I do now. The fact that another human had come from the skies as well… that is just interesting beyond belief." I nodded my head slowly, and as I looked back forward and towards the scorched parking lot, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

I took in a deep breath as I ran a hand through my hair, and I said loud enough for my boss to hear, "He was a friend of mine… Wolf. He had been taken three years ago to become a diplomat between worlds; and he was to marry a fox of a lady." I glanced over at my boss and saw he was watching me intently now, "Wolf was literally, supposed to marry a female fox, just like that female wolf we saw earlier. I don't know how he is alive, because the planet he was sent to was apparently destroyed somehow; yet here he is, on our planet and fighting against walking animals."

"Lad, what are you talking about?"

Letting out a deep and drawn out sigh, I looked towards the sky and squinted my eyes as I said, "It is no secret to me and a few others that life was out there on another far distant planet; but Wolf, he was the only one to go and experience those other worlds. He had been reluctant to discuss anything with me at first, but he eventually did. He had talked about how animals over there looked like the ones here, on Earth; but they could walk, talk, write, drive, and even fight like humans. 'Think of a lion standing up and glaring at you' he had once said to me, 'then imagine that lion talking to you in English.'" Looking over towards my boss, I saw his cigar had long ago fallen, and I finished, "What I'm saying is; we have a lot of things that are about to change…"

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Standing up, I was finally allowed to move around without being forced to the ground of the nearest gurney. Jenessa kept close to me as I wobbled about slightly, but as I gained balance again, I took another step… then another… and another; until I was in the doorway. I leaned against the doorway before I continued out of it, and as I did, I saw a path of sticky notes on the wall, and pointing down the hallway. When I saw Jenessa to the side of me, I looked at her and said, "We might as well see where this leads…"

After Jenessa and I rounded a corner, I stopped once more as I clutched my chest and leaned against the wall for support. I looked over just as Jenessa asked, "Are you alright Hero?" I nodded my head as I gently messaged the area around my wound as the discomfort began to fade away into nothingness. "D-Do you want me to go get help?" Once again, I shook my head as I pushed away from the wall, and I grabbed her hand as we began to walk down the hallway. The sticky notes seemed to end at a doorway, and I was glad it wasn't too far down.

Grabbing the door handle, I opened it up, only to see a dark room with un-comprehensional shapes in the background. I looked towards Jenessa as I asked, "Do you see anyth-"

"SURPRISE!" My head shot towards the middle of the room as lights turned on, and standing there was ten candid species and felines, and about a dozen or so humans. I scanned them all for any visible threats, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary; until my sight landed on the table. Small gifts and three large cakes rested on them cluttered the entire table, and I felt my eyebrow arch up in curiosity.

I noticed a husky step forward, and it was Leo; he held out a hand to me as he smiled widely. Giving him my own smile, I shook his hand as he said, "Wolf, I would like to thank you for saving our governments daughter, as well as staying alive yourself. You managed to save our planet before, and that was a feat within itself worthy of recognition… and as for missing three years of your life here on Earth, we ordered three cakes for you."

Looking back at the cakes, I chuckled, and then I asked, "If we are underground in a military base, how did you get cakes in here?"

Leo chuckled before he said, "Well… you see… I hadn't thought it out when I had made the order…"

**-:Three Hours Ago:-**

As a young man drove his car to the address he was told to go to, he parked his car outside a fence and grabbed three large and heavy boxes from his passenger's seat. While he was locking his car, a camera hidden in a tree's branch zoomed in and began to run his info while it tracked him. The young man walked over and stood in front of the pair of military guards that were standing outside of a metal door. Behind the metal doors, or more pacifically, inside the base, a squad of heavily armed guards waited for anything out of the ordinary to happen. The young man reached into his pocket and the pair of guards outside tensed up as they tightened the grip they had on their carbines. After the young man took out a piece of crumbled paper from his pocket, he looked it over with an uninterested look, and he said, "I'm here to deliver 3 cakes, a vanilla, chocolate, and mixed flavors, to a person named Leo Cerinia…"

"Put your hands where we can see them!" The two armed guards raised and switched their rifles to lethal rounds as they aimed it at the young man, who immediately complied as he dropped the cakes down and onto the ground. The metal doors banged open and an additional four heavy troops ran out and surrounded the hapless young male as they raised the Light Machine Guns at his head. "Get down on the ground! Keep your hands up!" As the young man complied, the sound of rifles sliding a bolt into the chamber permeated everyone's hearing.

A speaker somewhere crackled to life, and the sound of someone tapping on the mic was audible throughout the entire area. "_Uh, h-hello… ah, yes, here we go. Troops, please lower your weapons so that the cake boy can deliver the cakes. They are for Wolf's late birthday, and he is a very important troop comrade…"_

One of the soldiers took out a radio and clicked it and spoke into it quickly, "General, Leo ordered some cakes and we have the delivery boy here; was this permitted?"

It took a few seconds, but soon his radio crackled to life as an old voice said, "_No, this wasn't permitted… but if what I heard Leo say is true, pay the boy and send him away…_"

"Sir, yes sir! Get up civilian!" The young man speedily got up but kept his hands in the air. As the soldier slung his rifle over his shoulder, he grabbed a wallet from his pocket as he asked, "Now, how much do I owe you for those cakes?"

"Uh, um… t-t-thirty t-two t-t-twenty two!"

The soldier nodded his head as he took two twenties from his wallet, and as he held them out to the young man, he said, "Keep the change and get out of here." He turned his head towards the other guard that wasn't heavily armed and armored and said, "Private, collect and deliver those cakes!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

**-:Back to present:-**

As I looked between Leo and the cakes, I couldn't help but ask, "If they had gotten dropped, shouldn't they be a bit more… messed up?"

Leo chuckled before he said, "This bases cooks had to make a few repairs to the bottom and tops of a few of them. But enough talk, I heard from a few of these humans that all kits… er… _kids_ like these things." He stepped to the side as he gestured deeper into the room, and I stepped forward but passed the cakes. Turning around, I saw everyone was watching me, even the few humans.

Clearing my throat, I looked over and saw Jenessa smiling towards me as she remained by the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. I licked my lips as I faced the gathering of people. And said, "First of all, here is how I used to do things… if my memoires are still accurate; ladies first, and then guys. I will go last, but first, thank you all for doing this when you didn't need to… especially when I wasn't even on Earth when those years came and went. Now… the one thing I want more than cake, presents, and even recognition for my past deeds… is a shower…" As I got a lot of weird looks, I looked around, and then I said, "Well, get some cake you bunch of Cerinian's and humans… and Lylatin."

* * *

Letting out a quiet sigh, I let my head rest against the wall as Jenessa dozed off in my lap and against what was left of my chest armor. The cake had been _delicious_, it was something I hadn't eaten for a really long time; I hadn't seen anything like it back on Corneria. Then again, I was always in the backwater and shady areas of the planet while avoiding most contact with anyone else. I had actually truly laughed, and enjoyed myself during this small little party I had been given from Leo and his colleagues. Looking down at Jenessa as she slept, I couldn't help but shake my head as a smirk grew on my lips, _And to think, I used to dream of killing her…_

"Hey, um… Wolf…" I looked up and saw one of the humans standing there, and as I nodded towards him, he continued, "Were you serious about wanting a shower?"

My eyes brightened suddenly as I involuntarily leaned forward and said, "You're damn right I am… it has been months since I have taken a shower…" After I said that, he lurched away, and I couldn't hold in the chuckle that came with his reflexes, "I was the most hated and wanted mercenary… I could have expected to be killed without my armor. Don't worry; I made sure to take a few dips here and there…"

"Oh. Well, um… whenever you are ready, I'm an officer, so I have access to my own shower dorm." He said as he stood up straight once more.

"Well, let me just get out from under Jenessa, and… nice…" I chuckled as Jenessa's ears flickered towards me, and she was instantly awake and looking towards me. "Hey, um… I was going to go take a shower… I kinda need you to get off of my lap so I can go."

"Then I'm coming with you." I felt my cheeks warm up instantly, because in that exact moment, all the Cerinian's turned their ears towards us, _Damn snoops and their highly sensitive fucking ears and my fucking life…_

"Uh, why don't you just stay here and have more cake?" I asked as she stood up. She shook her head determinedly, but it was only as I looked over that I asked the officer "Is this shower possibly in separate stalls?"

He shook his head, and I stood up when he said, "No, it is just a large open room with a large water spout area…"

Shaking my head, I bowed it down, and I said, "Alright… well… lead the way then…"

Walking behind the officer, I barely heard Leo saying to someone else, "It seems young Wolf has affections for true wolves…"

I quickly looked over and mumbled loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear me, "Shut up Leo…" He chuckled just as the officer opened the door, and we walked out of the room…

…

**X~X~Warning: M Material Past This Point~X~X**

**X~X~Skip If You Wish To Pass This Part~X~X**

Standing inside the now locked and completely sealed bathroom, I began to take my armor off, and I let it fall to the ground in loud clanks. Jenessa was standing somewhere off behind me as she too was taking off her armor and clothing; though she was wearing much lighter and less stuff than I was. Dropping another chunk of my armor down onto the tile floor, I was left standing in my body suit as the cold air seeped into my skin. It was quite the feeling, for genuine chilliness to be felt across my skin. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Jenessa was still facing away from me as she was just now lifting her shirt layer over her head. Quickly looking away, I did my best to ignore the fact that she was going to eventually see me, and I began to peel my body suit away from my skin. The amount of blood and sweat that had collected in it was noticeable from the smell that it had, but it held all the grime it had collected, or most of it.

Sliding my last leg out of the suit, I grabbed it from the floor, and threw it over in the area the shower would take place, _I will let that thing rinse and soak while we shower, that way I can put it back on after the shower is finished._ Walking over, I hit a button, and the sound of running water greeted my ears; and a few seconds of waiting, water began to fall down and onto the tile. It was only when I began walking towards the water that I felt Jenessa latch her hand onto my own. "The last time I was near you with this little clothing was in… well, the second last time was in a the Black Lotus."

I couldn't help but look at her with a smile and blush of my own while I said, "This is just a shower, _nothing_ else."

As she stepped in front of me, I got a better view, and I couldn't help but feel my breath get hitched in my chest. The physique of a woman had long ago been a pleasure I was to be denied to even see, and Jenessa might be a wolf; but there wasn't a difference when I thought about it. I shook my head as I turned her around and walked her towards the running water as she giggled. When she suddenly stopped and I walked into her, she arched her head back ad looked up at me with a smile, and she said, "I know you are lying…"

Blushing madly, I backed and moved around her while I did my best to ignore the feeling I had just experienced. I felt her grab my hand as we entered the spray of the water, and I sighed as the hot water ran over my skin, and I looked over to seeing it soaking into Jenessa's fur. She smiled as she looked at me and said, "I can still use help washing my fur out…"

_She has done so much for me, and the best I have done was be a bodyguard and chauffer… I don't see a problem helping her… _especially _with how she is now._ Chuckling, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't see a problem with that… I guess, just turn around so I can get to it…"

After she complied, I smiled and set my hands on her fur so that I could begin to help wash her fur out. While I rubbed her shoulders, she sagged her shoulders while also letting her head lean forward. I moved down and back so that I could start working on her shoulder-blades, and when I did, I heard her sigh in pleasure. Moving down even further, I let my nails rub into fur, and I swear I heard her growl slightly from my ministrations. I increased the amount of rubbing and scratching to her middle back, and her growl sharpened as I saw a smile rising on her muzzle from the view I was at. Grinning, I decided I might as well have a pleasure of my own, so I moved my hands down further, and shifted my hand until it was palm side facing her. I chuckled as her growl heightened slightly as she seemed surprised; _Someone has a really round bum… heh…_

When Jenessa spun around and jumped into my arms, I was surprised, but I felt excited in a way as well. I held her rear near the base of her tail so she wouldn't fall down, and she smiled as she leaned up and pressed her muzzle against my lips and forced her tongue into my waiting mouth. I leaned into it and went to supporting her weight with one hand so I could bring my other hand up her body. I smiled while in the kiss as I let her be the dominant one with our oral battle. With my free hand, I pulled her closer, and enjoyed the feeling of her bare bosom pressed against my chest. I felt her pull herself higher onto my body, but she didn't remove her muzzle from my lip; she in fact leaned into it more.

As she lowered herself back down, I felt what she had done, and I groaned in response to it as she pulled away from our kiss. She leaned her forehead against my own while she moaned loudly, and I felt her claws dig into my back as she kept sitting down, closing the space between our respective pleasure points. I couldn't help but hold her tighter to me as she continued on, but when she tightened her legs around my hips; I groaned some more in response. Pulling her down a little more, I heard her growl; but it was odd sounding. I decided I could start associating that with her pleasure, since she only growled like that when she was starting to get happier on more lustful; she had growled the same way when we were in the cockpit before arriving on the Great Fox.

"W-Wolf…" I heard her growl lightly once more, "F-Fuck… me…"

I couldn't help but let my heart do a flip inside my chest, and for once, I was happy to say, "As you wish…" And as soon as I said that, I lifted her up slightly, and I felt her claws start to dig into my back again. When I brought her back down, she moaned loudly, along with dragging her claws across my back while she tossed her head back. I leaned forward and kissed her along her neck before I started to repeat the process again, with better and louder results. I groaned with her both in pain and pleasure; but the latter was what I was receiving a higher dose of. It was only when I leaned in and kissed her saw that she let go of my sides, and held herself loosely to me with her hands behind my neck. She store into my eyes as she gave me a smile while her muzzle hung open, and I felt a lump forming in my throat. I smiled back at her as she continued leaned forward, and I shifted one of my hands over to her stomach and gently rubbed it around while moving it up towards her chest. She gave me a mischievous grin but didn't make any move besides moving her muzzle towards my lip.

Wrapping my hand and fingers around her breast, I gave her a healthy squeeze, and she moaned quietly. She pressed her muzzle gently against my lips, but she didn't make an attempt to gain entry to do battle with my tongue, and as she pulled away, she gazed deeply into my eyes with so much passion; I felt like she was going to start gazing into my soul. It was almost inaudible over the clattering of water from the shower ceiling, but I heard her whisper, "Come on Wolf… give me what I want…" I felt her shift her hips against my own, and she closed her eyes from pleasure until she stopped. I could've sworn I felt a moist feeling on my legs, but I passed it off for being the water from the shower system, and she said, "Finish me Wolf…"

I felt her pull me closer, and I pulled her head to mine, and I put my mouth next to her ear and whispered, "…With pleasure, my love…" When I pulled away, she was smiling, and she once again pulled herself closer to me…

**X~X~End Of M Matieral~X~X**

* * *

Jenessa and I had just now walked back into the room that the party had been held in, and I saw all the left over cake had been left on a single tray, and I smiled as I grabbed a paper plate and set it a piece of chocolate cake on it. I was smiling while I walked over, and sat down on one of the room's couches, and Jenessa came over and sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I set the cake down on the seat next to me as I turned and faced Jenessa, and then gave her a loving kiss on her muzzle. Grabbing the cake again, I got a piece of it with the spoon I had grabbed, and I looked at my mate, and asked, "Would you care for first bite?" She smiled before looking down at the piece on the spoon, and then placed her muzzle over it and ate the piece from it. I smiled as I looked at her, and I got another piece and ate that one…

After we finished that piece of cake, Leo walked into the room, closely followed by a human that had nervousness written all over his features. They looked over and walked up to Jenessa and I, and I observed the expressions they both had. The human was nervous, and his eyes kept shifting to me and Jenessa, before he would look away again just as quickly; suggesting he had done something he had regretted. Leo however was smiling broadly towards us, and he held his hands behind his back as his gaze suggested he was pleased, or extremely proud about something. I looked between the two of them, and Leo was the first to speak, "Wolf, Jenessa… I would like to thank you two for paving a new path that could someday benefit all of mankind, as well as those that remain from Cerinia, and all of Lylat. Now, before I tell you what it was about, I need you both to know we did it purely for science only, so no need to lose your anger or anything."

"Well, you did throw me an awesome party, and you did get me to see Cerinia again… I promise not to do anything worth regretting." I said, and I gave him an honest expression while I held Jenessa close to me while she began to nap again, but she kept her eyes half closed.

"We were always wondering how compatible our two species are… and well; yours and Jenessa's shower gave us more knowledge than we had hoped for."

After he said that, I felt my face flush a deep red color, and I asked just to confirm what I think I heard, "Did you two spy on our… shower_?_"

"WHAT!?" Jenessa shouted as she shot up in my lap, and she faced me, before facing the other two in the room with an anger I was able to share. She began to shake in my lap while she growled loudly; just this was one of those threatening growls instead of a lover's growl. I wrapped my arms around her as the other two backed away quickly, but Leo held his hands up in a pacifying way.

He chuckled nervously as he said; "Now now Jenessa… don't do anything brash…"

"Y-You spied on my mate and me! And _you_ have the _audacity_ to say I'm being brash!?" She spat out with as much venom as I wanted to do myself. I couldn't help but shiver.

Pointing at the two of them, I said, "Get out, now…"

They quickly got out of the room as Jenessa tried to get out of my hold, but I kept her in my lap. When she faced me, she was still _pissed_, but I ignored that as I grabbed the bottom of her muzzle and pressed my lips to hers. She only calmed down a little bit, but as I rubbed her shoulders and back, most of her tension seemed to just dissipate. Pulling away, I said, "Love, we can't solve things how you used to have me back on Corneria…"

"But Wolf… they saw me and you _mate_! Even that is a crime I wouldn't commit on Corneria…" Jenessa said. I couldn't help but sigh, and as I did, I said, "I know… just… just give it some time to blow over. Let's just enjoy our time together; we can worry about Leo later…"

Jenessa sighed, and when she did, she said, "Alright… I'll be sure to enjoy _every_ second of it then…"

**A.N.: Hello everyone, sorry about the wait, but be lucky it isn't as long as the one for my other story… This chapter was special, if none of you have realized that yet; but please, by all means, go back and reread it if it wasn't special enough for all you peeps. Lol…**

**Tallbrain123: Yup, I spelled humanoid wrong… but it looked correct when I was typing, so yeah. And as for predictions, bet you didn't predict this chapter (if you did, fek you!). lol…**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Leo's last name is Varisallio, and yes, I couldn't get that chapter up to 10k… just too much for the moment.**

**GrimlockX4: You know, I will do that for later on… but first, this story…**

**Bryan Mccloud: Same as Grimlocks reply.**


	15. Plans

**Chapter 15: Plans**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Fox and I were walking up the steep incline of a small hill, and I was already planning on messing with him as soon as the top was visible. It has been three days since Wolf had left the Lylat system, but it seemed like an eternity to clean up a mess he had made. The Cornerian military had jumped on the Intel of where the venomain fleet was gathering, along with the battle station that had been secretly nestled in space between Venom and Corneria. I had made sure that General Pepper got the list of planets from the device that Wolf had left behind, and he was already making plans to visit Earth on a diplomatic mission.

_OOH, this is the perfect spot to do it!_ I moved the blanket I was holding and stopped in the middle of the path as I looked behind at fox; who was carrying the picnic basket. I swished my tail to the side, drawing his attention, and when he looked up; I swiped my tail playfully across his muzzle. He chuckled as he pulled back, and I laughed as I bolted the rest of the way up the hill. It was moments like this that I cherished the most with Fox; the time we could spend outdoors and with each other in bliss happiness. It was always my preference to spend time outdoors near nature instead of inside the metal holds of ships or the busy cities of society.

Stopping at the topmost part of the hill, I was breathing heavily as I turned around to try and catch a glimpse of Fox. I closed my muzzle as perked my ears in front of me and called, "Fox?" He wasn't down the path I had just run up from, and I was too worn out to reach out with my mind. Without looking away from the path and where Fox most likely was, I dropped the blanket I was holding down onto the ground. "F-Fox?"

My ears laid down flat as I heard something softly land onto the grass of the hill, and I felt a chill run up my spine. I turned my head and saw a flash of orange before I was lifted into the air laughing and giggling while Fox tickled my sides. I couldn't help but keep laughing until I felt my feet once more land on the ground, and I quickly jumped away from him. I spun around and glared at him, but I couldn't help but let out the aftershock giggles. Fox grinned as he looked towards me victoriously, but that just meant I wouldn't feel bad about getting him back later. I leaned forward slightly as I started to regain my breathing, and I heard Fox start to set up the blanket for the picnic.

Looking back up, I saw everything was set up as Fox was lying down on it, and he asked, "So, are you going to come join me Krystal?"

I smiled brightly as I walked over, and sat down on the blanket, and Fox reached into the basket and produced a pair of sandwiches, and two large bottles of water. As I reached over and took a sandwich and a water bottle from him, I couldn't help but smile as I let my head fall back along with my body. I just laid there looking up at the sky as the clouds blew on by…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Sitting down in front of the generals' desk, he set down his pen and looked away from his computer monitor. When he brought his hands closer to each other and interlaced his fingers, I said, "I have an answer for your request… but I also have a few requests of my own if I am to give you anything first." He nodded his head, and I continued, "If I give you a part of my armor, it will only be the forearm parts; they contain tracking, enhanced muscle systems, and various structures of armor that can survive direct hits from most energy based weapons. They will also contain fibers in those muscles; those are the main properties that make up the joints of the armor muscle layer."

"Why not just give us your entire suit then Wolf?" The general asked.

I did my best to keep back a growl, but I couldn't hide the anger that did come into my eyes as I said, "Firstly, my name is Hero, not Wolf… and secondly; I need my armor to live. And I haven't been without my armor for over two years; also, it has a tracking device in case some friends should ever need to find me." The general didn't seem too pleased with my decision, but that was what I was going to do. I sighed as I shook my head, and when I looked back up, I said, "Giving you even a piece forfeits some of my enhanced strength… I can only lift around fifteen-hundred (1500) pounds without the forearm pieces."

"Wo… Hero… You have been away from Earth for too long; no human with your build should be able to lift that much weight. I myself can only lift three hundred, and my muscles are the size of yours, with your armor." The general said. I nodded, but I knew how much I could lift; I did throw a motorcycle without even feeling it.

"General, now I believe I should ask for my return interest." I cleared my throat, and I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees and said, "I want a place big enough for Jenessa and I to live comfortably for the first thing, all utility expenses paid. I'm also pretty certain that I we will require at least one million credits, unless the currency is different here on Earth. The last thing I also want, is to be excluded from any and all taxes I should come across; I didn't need to pay any because of my line of work, but I heard they were always hefty and a pain in the ass to deal with." The general was looking down in deep thought, but I knew he was thinking about my request, it wasn't in his favor for this kind of deal, so I decided I could push a bit more, "Sir, with all due respect, I know this deal isn't in your favor, but when we made that deal with the Cerinian's; it wasn't anywhere in their favor, or my own. And I did save the planet from a interstellar terrorist leader…"

He nodded his head, but when his hard eyes looked up at me, he said, "I can give you everything except a million dollars… I can try to get you five hundred thousand at the most, but that is it when it comes to the currency issue. Now, if I was to give you a home, I'm not sure if it would be safe for your Lylatin friend to even be around in public…"

"Sir, me and her are both trained and experienced mercenaries… we can keep ourselves safe. And if you are concerned about the other civilian's that may start problems, we know how to handle them; non-lethally of course." I said, and I leaned back and crossed my arms while I waited for his response. I was expecting this discussion to be over sooner than this, but I guess it is for the best; else Jenessa and I would be at it again…

I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as the general said, "That will be decided upon with my advisors, as for now, I guess that is all I needed to see you about."

Standing up and turning towards the door, I opened it and stepped out as I heard the general pick up his phone. I stepped outside and closed the door before I started to make my way down the hallway and towards the room that Jenessa and I had been given. The amount of stress I was feeling, even though it was over something so small and minor, was crushing my will to even move, _I'm going to have to get rid of a piece of my armor..._

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Placing my head onto Fox's chest, I felt him sigh softly while we continued to look up at the sky. My senses were all roaming about lazily, and I swore I even heard Fox mumble something, but I was soon woken up as he moved slightly. Looking over towards him, I saw him reach into the picnic basket, and he soon produced a small black box. He was starting to act extremely nervously, and it wasn't until I sat up that opened up the box, showing a ring with intricately carved and intertwined gold alloy, with diamonds wrapped all along the top half of it. I looked back up and into his gaze as he began to speak in a tone that was borderline cautious and completely nervous sounding, "K-Krystal... I k-know this is sudden, even though we have k-known each other for over a year n-now. But will you marry me?"

I just store into his eyes while he looked at me nervously, and his pupils were dilated to a point where they were almost non-existent. I felt a buzz of excitement and happiness manifesting itself in my gut, but it wasn't until he broke his gaze away from my own that it all seemed to explode out from me. I jumped forward and planted a passion laced kiss all over his muzzle, but I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly wrapped his own arms around my body. Elation and joy was all I felt, and it was all that seemed to keep the sky as bright as it really was, even though I knew it wasn't that giving brightness to this wondrous day. I was smiling the entire time Fox and I were making out, but it wasn't until his communicator went off that I pulled away and moved off from his body with an embarrassed but joyful grin across my muzzle. I turned away from him as I fought to control myself from screaming in delight, but Fox sighed somewhere from behind me as his communicator came to life and he said, "I hope this is important... I made specific orders for nobody to disturb me today."

"Fox, General Pepper wants to talk with you immediately, but he wants you on the Great Fox II so that you can perform a jump with him and a dozen other Cornerian ships. He says it is urgent, and he won't give me anymore information until you are here in person." I turned around and eyed the communicator as Falco told us the message, and all joy was replaced by professionalism the moment General Pepper was mentioned. Fox glanced up at me briefly before they returned to Falco on the communicator.

"Falco, we will be there shortly..."

**(Pepper's P.O.V.)**

I stood there watching the jump gate once again being put back together as my flagship, flanked by twelve other Cornerian ships, waited for the construction to be completed. The ships I had with me were going to be needed for this mission, as I wanted to be prepared for anything that might be on the other side of the portal. I had four carriers, six warships, a frigate, and a transporter ship with another jump gate drive disassembled on the inside of the ship. The battle group wasn't going to be destroyed easily for this mission, but I just hoped it was enough, if not more than excessive amount of man power for once we reached the target I had set my eyes on. This is primarily a diplomatic mission, but after everything that I have learned; we won't go without protection if this is to be a success. _Hopefully a war won't start, but that is all I can do at this time and moment; hope._

Turning around, I walked back to the command seat, and taking my place onto it, I couldn't help but shake my head in sadness and guilt; I knew today was the day Fox was going to request Krystal to become is life-long mate, but I need him for something as dangerous as this. His team was skilled in all forms of professions that this mission was going to require for a flawless success; whether it be a good, or bad, success...

**A.N.: Hey everybody! My Microsoft Word broke, and upon repairing it, now it doesn't want to work or operate correctly without freezing and needing to be closed. So for now on, Chapters might be spontaneous... if not late occasionally. I'm extremely sorry for the setback that will most likely affect us all later, but as for now, we must ride through this storm together. The second half of this chapter was written on FF, so if you see any errors or grammatical errors, that is why it is visible; for FF doesn't have a spell check on it.**

**Troygroomes: Oh, they will marry and all, but the next chapter will be a surprise for all my characters, just not in the ways you will expect... Jenessa is going to walk in on something that will cause her great confusion... or not; still not sure if I will put that in there...**

**Point Caliber: Lol, Jenessa finally got what she had wanted ever since that first night at the Black Lotus... to get some from our dear and favorite kid/adult; Wolf. They solidified it in the way Lylatin's do too... just not how humans do (marriage).**

**GrimlockX4: I just had to put that in there, and it would've been better if my computer hadn't shut down during that little scene. And think about it; that might happen, if it hasn't already, somewhere in the U.S. by now.**

**Order and Chaos - Qui: Glad you caught that, but I'm too lazy to go fix it right now... and glad you liked the chapter!**

**Tallbrain123: It wasn't his birthday, just Leo thought about it, and the military personnel were forced to attend it in 'good-will' to the Cerinian's and the hero of Earth. xD... and it is alright that you skipped it; that is why I put a warning in the chapter in the first place.**


	16. Diplomatic or Offensive

**Chapter 16: Diplomatic or Offensive**

**A.N.: It is very minor, but I went back and fixed the errors in chapter 15.**

**(Pepper's P.O.V.)**

Placing a hand on the armrest of my commander's seat, I looked towards one of the candid's sitting near the communications system console, and I said, "Private, send a fleet wide order to jump in one minute." After I finished, he nodded and began to furiously type away on his keyboard while I faced the viewport, and let out a quiet sigh between my muzzle. The mission was underway, and in less than an hour, we would come to war if plans didn't go how we hope.

The timer on the holoscreen clicked down to one, and I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath to ease my racing heart. The familiar feeling that accompanied a warp jump through a Gate came to me, and I remained still until the jump was finished. Upon opening my eyes, I saw that the planet that was sitting in front of us was a standard terra planet; fit with even that class of its unique blue glow. I leaned forward and said to no one in particular, but just wanting it to get done, "Scan for planetary defenses and any fleets moving in hostile patterns."

Time was moving slowly, but I was looking for any threats visual wise, but I saw nothing, not even a battle platform. _Where are all the defensive systems and counterattack or invasion methods that any planet should have? It is almost like they don't even know the dangers of having any other race or planet._ "Sir, scans report that only a few stations orbit the planet, and one or two ships. I'm putting a visual onscreen." A view snapped over the viewport, and I was stunned… the ships that were floating around the stations didn't even appear remotely dangerous. And they were even facing the other direction from us while the station spun. The station itself was large, but no defenses were around its hull, only the occasional window in the side. "Sir, scans indicate missile silos on the station. But deep scans indicate they aren't offensive in nature."

"…Interesting…" I mumbled to myself, but just as I closed my muzzle, a communications link was established between team Starfox and my ship. On screen popped our 'locater', Krystal.

"Pepper, I have found Hero, but you will need to follow the Great Fox… I can't put it on the map like this." Krystal said, and she seemed to be looking away from the comm unit as she wasn't facing me.

I nodded my head while leaning back in my seat, "Alright, then we will follow you whenever you are ready."

**(Astronaut P.O.V.)**

Working on the outer hull of the United Nations Space Station (UNSS) was extremely hard work, considering how the space suits of our age weren't easy to move around in; but it was rewarding still. I smiled beneath my visor while the welding I was doing finished up, so I decided I could now take a break. Making sure my line was secure; I pushed away from the hull of the station and drifted backwards while I activated my thrusters. _The best thing about my job is I can see what everyone else dreams about; the stars of outer space…_

After I was done spinning around, I gazed at the sparkling stars while the broken communications sounded from my groundside station of NASA. I let the sight take hold of my entire mind while I continued to look at the sparks of blue, yellow, red, and the occasional blue. After I had my fill of the sight, I placed my hand back on the thrusters; but stopped after something stunned me. In front of me a dozen large ships materialized from the blackness of space; just like out of a movie or something similar. I coughed inside my helmet as I jammed my chin on my emergency transponder and hit the communications switch and waited until the light beep signaled that it was connected. "Uh… connect to my helmet feed… aliens are real…"

It took a few seconds, but the red light that indicated my suits camera was active flashed on, and I heard a collective gasp over my communications. "Good job corporal… track their trajectory while we contact the President… tell the Space Station commanders so they can alert the UN."

As I started to do that however, the sides of the ships seemed to shimmer brilliantly, and what appeared to be planes shot forward and towards Earth and the station I was on. I froze as I pressed the button on the comms channel, and I was left staring at the nose of one of the craft while it floated directly in front of me. As I looked at it, the pilot looked like a bird or something similar, but all I knew, was I should've used the restroom before coming out here…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Stepping into the small diner, many of the patrons looked over at Jenessa and I, but some straight up flinched and scooted closer in their seats from fear. I was decked out in my full armor as I was standing there looking for a seat. My visor had gotten cracked in the fight with Malavore, along with the hole he had scorched into my chest armor; which I had welded regular stainless steel metal over at the military installation. And the effect that I felt gave me the overall feared expression was that my armor had been slagged, scorched, and had charcoal marks all along it running perpendicular from my reentry into the planet VIA my suit. I reached down and grabbed Jenessa's hand and pulled her to an open seat that was secluded from most of the other patrons.

Letting her get into the booth first, I sat across from her while I took my helmet off, and I placed my hands and arms along the table. I looked at her as I said, "I used to come here a lot before I went to Cerinia… I only remember because I came here so much."

She smiled as she looked around the interior of the diner, and I did as well and saw that it was designed very similar to the mid-class restaurants on Corneria. When a lady hesitantly stepped up to our table, both Jenessa and I looked at her as she placed some plastic wrapped menus on the table in front of us before taking out a notepad and asking, "W-What can I g-get you to d-drink?"

I felt myself frown slightly as I thought about that, and the lady flinched slightly. Glancing over at Jenessa, she looked just as puzzled as me, and I looked at the lady and said, "It has been a few years since I was here, but I remember always drinking something really cold and pink. It was named after a fruit, and was mixed with ice cream…"

"S-Strawberry shake?" The lady asked in a quiet voice.

Clapping my hands, I broke out a large grin as I said, "_That's_ it… can I get two of those?"

She quickly wrote it down, and I looked towards Jenessa as she looked towards me. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Can I just get what he is, please?" The lady nodded before quickly walking away, nearly running from the amount of speed that was in her step. I chuckled as I looked down and opened the menu as Jenessa asked me, "Why was she acting that way… is that normal _human_ behavior?"

Looking back up and towards Jenessa, I brought my armored gauntlets up and let my hands rest in my palms as I said, "Look at it from this angle; I am nearly twice her size covered in battle-scarred armor… and you're… well… you are a wolf."

After I said that, she gave me a confused expression as she asked, "Why does it matter that I am a wolf… over all the planets in Lylat, a wolf isn't something rare to see."

Shaking my head, I looked out the window briefly, but then turned my head back to her and said, "You haven't seen even a dog yet… but on this planet, no animal, except monkeys; walk like a human. Not to mention; your teeth to look scary…" I looked back down at the menu, and I said, "Anyways, you should look for what you want to eat; I'm sure the general won't be too pleased that we snuck out without his permission…"

_I think I will get this thing… it says a flaming viper burger, but I don't even see a snake or the fire._ "Hero, I don't know _what_ to get… why don't you just order for me?"

Looking up at her, she had her head tilted sideways while she continued to look at me with her eyes wide. _She is a carnivore, and from what I do remember; dogs liked meat a lot… so why not just get a steak or something like that…?_ "Sure…"

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Our food had apparently taken priority over everyone else in the entire diner, or they were just really good on making and then serving the food they made; but Jenessa and I had just received our plates and shakes. I smiled while I took a long gulp from the shake I had in my grip, and savoring every second that I had to taste something so delicious. Since I was the outlaw on all of Corneria, along with never knowing about Cornerian delicacies; I hadn't tried to discover anything with this much sweetness. Placing the half empty shake back down, I looked over to see Jenessa finishing off her first one with the grace of a dying fish. I chuckled while she put the empty glass down, and proceeded to lick the edges of her muzzle. Her eyes were wide and shining as she looked at me and said, "That is the best thing I have ever had the fortune of trying, and out of over five planets!"

Grinning, I picked up my burger and eyed it curiously and said, "You should try the food also if you think that was good…" She looked down at her steak, and she quickly grabbed the fork and knife. Returning my attention to my own food, I smiled as I leaned forward, and took a bite from my burger. The flavor hit me with a minor blow, and I was a little disappointed as I swallowed; but it was still a lot better than what I had usually chosen to eat on Corneria. It wasn't until I leaned forward to take another bite that I flinched and smiled as the spiciness sprang forth and created a fiesta of explosions throughout my taste buds. I chuckled happily as I leaned forward and took another bite from my burger, and I glanced up just in time to see Jenessa finish devouring her own steak.

Setting my burger down, I reached down and grabbed my napkin and leaned forward over the table. She looked up at me while she licked her chops one last time, and I began wiping all the sauce from her muzzle as she giggled. She took the napkin from my hands and said, "I know how to clean my own fur Hero…"

"It isn't just your fur… it is your _entire_ muzzle…" Leaning back, I smiled warmly, and she did the same. I felt like her smile shook me to my core, and I leaned forward as I said, "How is it you can do that…?"

When she lowered the napkin and store towards me, she asked, "Do what?"

"Shake my world…" I chuckled at the lameness of how that sounded, while also closing my eyes.

"Uh… H-Hero… that isn't me…"

My eyes snapped open, and before I asked her what she meant, I followed her gaze outside the window, and saw a sight that was both awe inspiring, but also fearful in the same. A fleet of space ships was descending through the sky, followed by fighter ships, while a company of drop ships also descended towards the ground. I got up out of my seat and turned to leave, but I first placed a hundred dollar bill that I had _borrowed_ onto the table. Jenessa followed me, and as we stepped out and into the open air, three Arwings, and a dozen or so drop ships began to land all around the area around us. Just as the hatches to the tops of the Arwings opened up, black sedans screeched around the corner, and a dozen men in shining white armor seemingly materialized out of thin air around the diner and stood off to the side. I felt myself tensing up as I slammed my helmet back on, and I activated the speakers as I crouched slightly. My mind was a blaze of questions while fear was welding up in my gut, and I was ready to start attacking the first group to show hostility. _Is this more of Malavors people? No, he wouldn't have died, or not finished me off if they were. And those are Lylatin ships, unless the venomains stole them. I can't handle another fight with my fractured armor… I'm lucky that fall from the planet's atmosphere alone didn't kill me!_

I was shooting my head in between the two groups as adrenaline coursed through my veins as I noticed the general step out from one of the sedans. He was flanked by half a dozen soldiers, but what I was really concerned about was the Lylatins viewing him and his group as hostiles. I turned and saw a drop ship land and its load of fifteen troops stormed out of the hatch and quickly took places around the three occupants of the Arwings. I knew every single one of the people that stood there, all from my own personal experiences with them. Falco, a blue big-mouthed avian I had broken the arm of, was standing there holding the only gun of that Starfox team. Fox, the leader of the team, was standing in the front of the group of three, who I had shot out of the sky with my own personal rail gun.

Then the last one of the group, the blue fox and one of the few remaining Cerinian's in all of existence stood there and looked around. She was wearing a simple outfit, but I also knew that out of everyone present, she posed the greatest threat; all because she was capable of reading minds. I didn't view her as an offensive threat, rather than just a strong sense of a hidden strength. When her gaze came to land on me, she seemed to put on a neutral expression, and I couldn't help but ask, "What is going on here?"

Fox stepped forward, and he said, "General Pepper wishes to speak with the leader of your planet."

As the general stepped forward, I looked over at him and his _human_ escort as he said towards team Starfox, "We don't have a set leader for the entire planet… but we can set up a communique with our countries president."

As Fox and my species general conversed, Krystal looked at me, _**Wolf… Where would we find your leader? It is imperative that this goes smoothly... we aren't here for a war; that is something General Pepper fears instead. He wishes for this to be a diplomatic mission first before anything else happens.**_

_ Roger…_ I began to think of everything I knew about where the location of the president would be, and I started to send it mentally over…

**A.N.: Heh heh… how is this chapter for all of you? How will things turn out and all that too, huh? Anyways, this chapter didn't feel as realistic as the other ones, but I hope it was good enough, even though it is short.**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Lol, this story will not have a Beta, but thanks for the offer!**

**GrimlockX4: I don't think General Pepper will do anything unnecessary, but that isn't guaranteed either.**

**Bryan mccloud: It was intended that Krystal and Fox go to Earth later on, but I felt like putting that part in a little earlier. Well, Wolf does live on Earth, so where else would he get married? I'm not sure if I will have them meet Krystal right away either…**


	17. Diplomacy Established

**Chapter 17: Diplomacy Established**

**A.N.: Alright, I understand that using the president's Point of View perspective is isn't something to joke with, so for the sake of safety, and respect; I will use an O/C instead of using Obama or Bush as the president of the time.**

**(President's P.O.V.)**

I was standing on the lawn in front of the White house and watching the skyline with an eagerness and nervous anticipation. One of the generals from a research division I hadn't known about before alerted me to the meeting I was going to be forced to attend. While I stood there, my secret service agents were spread out all over the surrounding area to make sure nothing happened to my wellbeing. I had full trust in their capabilities, but I was still nervous no matter what precautions had been suggested and implemented; it wasn't every day that you meet an extra-terrestrial race that had the characteristics of animals.

A dull but audible rumble filled the air around me, and from the clouds glided a sleek silver ship effortlessly. Placing a hand up and shielding my eyes from the glare of sunlight off the shiny silver hull, I managed to catch a glimpse of a red emblem of some kind. Before I could discern what it was, more ships began to emerge from the clouds, but they didn't get quite as close as this one, but I did notice grey specks coming from the other ones. _"Mr. President, a ship of some kind is coming down from the back of the larger one."_

Clicking a hidden button in my sleeve, I said, "Thanks for the update…" I watched as a ship of some kind did exit the larger one, and was soon angling towards my location, but I also noticed two others coming from another direction as well; probably from another ship that was over the city.

When the trio of ships landed a few dozen yards in front of me, I watched as soldiers streamed from the two ships on the left, but the ship on the right had what appeared to be civilians. They may have been an alien race, but the clothing gave them all away, along with some striking features that were hard to miss. I could only tell for certain two of the gathered groups were female, due to their obvious feminine features; but the others were covered in armor. I made a guess on which ones the males were, but I didn't lay down permanent foundations for those ideas just yet. The ones carrying weapons all stopped twenty or so feet away, but the others kept walking until they were within five feet of me. I was taller than what appeared to be a pair of foxes, but the bird looking thing and wolf and dog looked around my height. The last figure however was fully clad in black, and I recognized him from the news reports, and he looked bigger than he appeared on the television. He was huge, he towered at least a foot and a half over my height, and I had to tilt my head back to look up at his visor. _He is huge… but I still can't see how he managed to throw a motorcycle._

The dog cleared its throat, and when it spoke, I recognized the voice as masculine, "Are you the leader of this… _United States_?"

_So, this will work smoothly since we both apparently speak the same language…_

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Turning and kneeling down, I placed my helmet near Krystal's ear and spoke in a voice only audible to those near me, "Jenessa and I will go and leave you guys to security and diplomatic detail. If things appear to be going downhill, or you require any assistance, you know how to call me." Standing up and walking towards Jenessa, I grabbed her hand and headed away from the boring and tiresome task the others were about to commit their time to. I sighed as I looked around, and eyed every single hidden human personnel that were holding weapons tightly in their grips. I made sure I pointed at my visor, before pointing towards several of their positions slowly, "Soldiers there, there, under that bush, in that tree, and over there… and that isn't even half of them."

"The Cornerians have enough firepower to take on the Venomain remnant military's main battle group; what do they think they can do…?" Jenessa asked, and I shook my head in response while I kneeled down onto the ground, and then letting myself fall onto my back. I let out a tired yawn beneath my helmet as Jenessa sat down and rested along my abdomen.

Bringing and wrapping an arm around her waist, I said, "They utilize kinetic weaponry rather than lasers and plasma, that is why I was able to knock Fox's Arwing from the sky without needing to break through his shields. As for the humans, I saw one of them with a radio set and what looked like an amplifier… I don't doubt they are listening in on our conversation right now." As I said this, I let out another sigh, and stretched my body out even further in the grass.

Jenessa shifted in my grip, and I heard her ask, "Why are you so tired?"

I chuckled momentarily, and then I answered back, "Remember how you kept me up all night? Well that is why I am so exhausted…"

Shutting my eyes and letting my mind go blank, I was prepared to take a long nap to at least replenish my energy, but it was not to be. A presence entered my mentality, and I knew what was soon to come, _**Wolf, we need you over here to prove that humans and Lylatins can live in piece, along with co-existing.**_

"Alrighty Jenessa… we are needed…"

Sitting up, I helped Jenessa up, and then got up to my feet myself. Twisting around and walking towards the group of interspecies diplomats, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what life would be like to be amongst humans and Lylatins. Stopping beside the group, I looked towards General Pepper and asked, "What did you require of me sir?"

He nodded towards the President and said, "Your leader requires proof that humans can co-exist with my species… and since you are the only proof we have on hand, it will do for now."

Nodding towards him, I faced the President and held out my gloved palm and said, "It is truly an honor to meet you personally, sir." Very slowly, he extended his hand and shook my own hand, even though it seemed he was sweating bullets. When our handshake ended, and I backed away from him, I began to undo my helmet, and I heard the loud hiss of escaping air before my warning lights went off in my helmet. Lifting it slowly, I had to squint my eyes from the harsh sunlight that reached my face, and as I looked the President over; I swore surprise flashed across his face. "What proof do you require Mr. President?"

Recovering faster than I expected, he placed his hands behind his back and asked, "What previous relationships do you have with Lylatins and similar races?"

Reaching a hand up and scratching the top of my head, I looked over at them all briefly before saying, "I would say they are just like us, if not more peaceful… then again, when I was in Lylat, I wasn't exactly a role model of the human race." Sighing, I faced the President and continued, "I am the diplomat of Earth to Cerinia, or what's left of it, and I was to be married off to their leaders daughter in exchange for a peaceful co-existence with them. Cerinia was the only place I acted accordingly as a role model for the human race; but that was only because I had saved a few important figures."

The President cleared his throat, but I could feel the discontentment rolling off of him as he asked, "I didn't mean politically wise for relationship, but that is an important area as well… I'm curious if we can live in peace with them, side by side wise."

Wrapping an arm around Jenessa's shoulders, I nodded my head as I said, "Sir, I may have lived as an outcast among their race due to my personal fears, but they seemed genuinely safe. If that isn't enough, then I can say that Jenessa, or this wolf here, is in fact my m… um…" I glanced nervously at Jenessa, and she nodded slowly as her cheeks began to turn a faint reddish shade. Continuing in a much quieter voice than before, along with being highly nervous now, I said, "We aren't just able to co-exist, but interspecies relationships are possible… Jenessa and I are, mates."

Fox and Falco's heads snapped towards us, and General Pepper let out a nervous sneeze like cough. Krystal on the other hand tried to retain a façade of neutrality, but I saw the slight pain in her eyes as she continued to look forward. Making it as inconspicuous as possible, I pointed at Fox and jerked a finger beside me towards the ground as the president asked, "By mating, do you mean, _sex_?"

Nodding my head, I said, "Yes, that is what I mean. I believe that should be all the proof you need for now." Turning my head, I unwrapped my arm from around Jenessa before I with a hushed tone, though I don't doubt even the human hearing President didn't hear, "Falco, Fox, come over here with me." Walking away from the group of diplomats, I decided now would be the best of times for the male mercenaries of the group to have a little get together. Turning my head slightly as I stopped, I said, "Jenessa, stay here so the men can talk… sorry."

Stopping a dozen feet away from the others, I turned and saw Falco and Fox standing there but looking up at me with mixed expressions. Falco was the first to break the silence with a snide remark, "How the hell did you mate with a wolf, I'm surprised anyone, let alone a vixen like her, would even consider something like you."

Ignoring his comment the best I could, I face Fox and said, "Hey, I believe I told you this before, but if not, here it is. Krystal and I were to marry before Cerinia was destroyed… so naturally, I was supposed to be _her_ mate." Raising my hands up slightly, I looked away for a few seconds as I added, "She is all yours now Fox, but I think finding out that Jenessa and I are mates still hurt her… I'm not trying to sound high and mighty, but I think I was her first love, if not her first kiss. I may not be a telepathic, but I know that my confession must've hurt her somewhere, just pay attention to her when we go back. I feel bad about doing that to her, but she has you now…"

Fox looked down as he crossed his arms, and I could tell he was thinking that over until Falco scoffed rather loudly, but said quieter, "You, feel bad? Are you joking, you killed hundreds, not to mention you kidnapped someone that was going to end a war between planets…"

Turning my head slowly and deliberately staying calm, I said in a threatening tone, "Watch what you say bird brain, if I broke your arm without so much as a flinch, I can do it again."

Falco seemed to get enraged by that, but before he did anything Fox said, "Falco, enough!" He then faced me, and said calmer, "I will try to ease her out of her sadness, but I believe you and her talking would make things better. I don't know how, but I think it is best if she and Jenessa get to talk in private as well; you know how females are, always fighting over small things." I nodded my head as I looked over towards Jenessa, and I saw she was shifting around nervously while her tail remained almost in between her legs, and Krystal looked like she was suffering from momentarily stress overload. General Pepper and the President were engaged in a deep conversation over something.

Nodding my head, I said, "Alright, then that is all I needed to talk to you about… I only wanted Falco since it would draw less attention from Krystal." Looking back at Fox, I finished, "Thanks for your time Fox…" and then I walked back towards Jenessa without asking for anything else or waiting for a response. It seemed that this day would go off without too much more of a hitch, but I did know that anything could happen if I wasn't too careful…

**A.N.: The chapters are shorter, yes, but I'm not sure exactly where I should end this, but I have a pretty good idea for where I will end it when that time comes. I can't tell exactly how many more chapters remain, but I can tell you that it is not a lot, less than half a dozen at least. Now, I'm not going to write anymore 'sex' scenes unless requested from any reviewer, but I limit the request only to those with accounts. I'm only offering that option because I think it is a shame to have so few 'M' scenes in an M story this long.**

**GrimlockX4: She might not meet them yet, but I will definitely try to get that meeting in somewhere.**

**PointCaliber: I thought it was a little rushed along with being how it was, but if it flowed in such a fashion that not even you can explain, then that is amazing and great news for me.**

**Order and Chaos- Qui: lol… Hero is the reason why so many ships went, because Hero was a violent and dangerous human… and you really want to become a beta. Not hating, but just saying, I only ever had 1 beta, and that was Cpt. Fox.**

**Bryan mccloud: lol, like what? How it feels to know you're banging a wolf? xD …now THAT would be a weird question…**

**Bergundy: lol, did this chapter disappoint? (I think it did…)**


	18. Reunion's

**Chapter 18: Reunion's**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Awkwardness… that was the best way to describe the situation that Jenessa and I were undergoing right now. I looked over at her and grinned nervously, and she responded by just scooting closer to me. Turning my attention back forward, I issued a nervous chuckle and asked, "Sooo… what's been going on, dad?"

My biological parents were sitting in front of me and taking in every visual detail they could of me; it had taken my mom ten minutes to stop crying, and my dad five. My dad was facing me with an expression I couldn't quite describe, but it looked like a variant between happiness, sadness, anger, and what could've been confusion. Jenessa's grip tightened in my own, and my _mom_ noticed almost instantly. "L-Life… b-but what has been 'going on' with _your_ life son?"

I chuckled nervously, and I reached my free hand up and scratched the back of my neck as I said, "You know, taking jobs here and there, some of them not being as honorable as I would've liked…"

"Hmm, what do you mean b-by that?" My dad asked once more as he leaned forward. "What job could you've been in that wasn't '_honorable'_?"

"Oh," I placed my hands in my lap as I leaned forward, "I am… was a mercenary…" I closed my eyes as the memories of some of the worse jobs I did swept through my mind like a horrible bloody tsunami. Some contained screaming voices that were in pain and anger, others were huge blood splatters, and in the most horrible case, a blown up car on a dark road outside the Black Lotus. Opening up my eyes, I saw my dad's jaw was clenched tightly. He tightened his fists briefly before they reopened, and I said, "I can't tell why became a merc, from what I _do_ remember, it isn't something you would want to know."

"You are our son… of course we want to know…" My mom said quietly, and I looked over and saw disappointment in her eyes instead of the anger in my dad's.

Taking in a deep breath, I looked at the carpet again as I said, "I can't remember where I heard this from, but protect what you love. I need to protect your sanity from my deeds… but I think I can tell you this much; the ones responsible for what I have become are dead… most of them from my own hands." I reached held onto Jenessa's hand and raised it up as I looked into her eyes and finished, "I even gained a love from those actions."

Jenessa smiled and I looked over as my dad asked, "Good or bad actions?"

"A little of both unfortunately… but I can't say if I would've died or not without a few of the jobs I got from her superiors." I said as I looked down at a watch I had taped onto my armor. I felt my breath hitch briefly, and I stood up as I said, "Oh shit… I hate to leave, but Jenessa and I are late…"

They both stood up, but my dad asked, "What are you two possibly late for?"

"I was going to reintroduce Krystal, the Cerinian I was originally supposed to marry, back to the last few known survivors of her planet at a military base. That is all I can say for now, since I don't even know the name of the base." I held out my hand to my dad as I said, "It has been good meeting up with you dad, mom…"

After I shook his hand, I turned and was hugged by my mom. I nervously hugged her back, being extra careful not to hurt her with my armor's strength. When she pulled away, I let her go, and I turned and walked with Jenessa back to the door. After we exited, I looked over and said a few more farewells before running down the steps, and getting into the back of the transport ship, with Jenessa close behind me. Placing my helmet in the troop seat, I entered the cockpit and clicked the console and said, "Engage autopilot, destination zero-zero-one."

_"Destination zero-zero-one authorized. Arrival in fifteen minutes."_ I sighed as the ship rumbled, and slowly began to rise into the air. When I looked out the viewport, I saw we were now racing across the sky, and all I could do was chuckle as I felt Jenessa lean against my armor. Turning, I quickly wrapped my arms around her as I looked into her eyes.

"You have to admit everything that was with me was a change to your life…"

Smiling, I placed a hand on the bottom of her muzzle and leaned in close to her and said, "Yes everything did change my life, but never for the better… or not all of them did."

She smiled as well as she leaned in closer, nearly lips to lips with me. I felt her breath over my lips as she closed her eyes and asked, "And what were the good ones?"

"Meeting who Jenessa was as a person…" I said before closing the last few centimeters, and kissing Jenessa with as much passion I had for her. I closed my eyes as I lowered my hand to the side of her neck and granted her access to an oral battle that I was determined to win. I cracked my eyes open as I guided our path to one of the open seats, and I broke the kiss as I grabbed her hands while I sat down. When I was on the seat, she sat in my lap and locked gazes with me as she said, "We still have fifteen minutes… let's not waste them."

* * *

My heart was fluttering and my hormones were over the charts as I held Jenessa in place as I looked into her eyes with a loving expression. I leaned forward as closed my eyes, and I gently kissed her muzzle one more time as she held onto my neck tightly. When I pulled away, I heard her growl, and I already knew what that meant from our short time together; it was time we stop before it got out of control. Even though I knew what her behavior was going to be like if I didn't stop, I couldn't resist tempting her a few times. I glanced down and saw I had five more minutes, or just the perfect amount of time that I was going to need, and want.

Leaning further down, I planted a gentle kiss along the side of her muzzle, and starting to trail down towards her neck. I moved one of my hands away from supporting my weight to going under her shirt and rubbing her stomach firmly. I rubbed closer to her waist line as I reached the base of her neck, and her growl reached a new pitch as she tightened her grip along my neck. As I trailed my way back to the bottom of her muzzle, I made sure to pay attention to the pitch in her growl; if it got to low and menacing, she will have reached her point of no return. I felt the ship lurch as it touched down, and I moved away from her, and I slowly moved my hand off of her stomach. Her growl slowly started to go down as she opened her eyes. The purest form of lustful wanting was all I could discern from her eyes as I got up. I got up from my knees and reached my hands down, and as she grabbed my hands, I helped pull her up and onto her feet. She leaned and held onto me as she was breathing heavily, and I calmly said, "We need to get going now, think you can handle yourself Jenessa?"

She let out a breath that was more along the lines of a sigh, but she nodded as I pressed my hand into the button along the side of the hull, and the back of the ship began to open up. I walked towards it as I latched my helmet on, and I secured it as my internal computer began to boot up; though with the damage done to it I was surprised it would still try that. The ramp was two thirds down when my computer chirped that it was finished, "_**Start-up initialization complete. WARNING; suit integrity down to seventy-eight percent, power reserves optimal. Planet localization unknown…"**_

Walking down the ramp, I felt Jenessa's hand wrap its way around my own, and we made our way towards the military checkpoint. The guards that were stationed there weren't the ones to have been here when I had left, along with a few more added details to the surroundings. Instead of just two guards, there was now an additional ten; four being human, and six being Cornerian troops. The separation of troops was highly noticeable, but both groups still stood at least ten feet away from the Abraham tank sitting off to the side. "That Jenessa, is the human version of the Landmaster."

"Why is it so… square? How does it get anywhere?" She asked while looking at it and the gunner on top. I looked at it as well while we passed, and did my best to not think of trying to take a shot from its main gun. The machine gun on top didn't have me worried in the least bit, since I could easily shrug off anything it threw at me; but the barrel and size of the cannon was what had me genuinely worried.

Turning back forward, I said, "I don't really remember, it has been too long since I lived here…"

Stopping in front of the guards, I said loudly, "Hero and Jenessa reporting in… if not a little late…" As I said my name, many of the Cornerians looked over at me and responded with varying levels of hostility. The humans on the other hand just shifted while slightly moving their weapons towards me. Waiting patiently as the trooper with the clipboard looked down and scrolled through it, I looked up towards the sky and saw Cornerian fighters fly past at a lazy pace.

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

My patience was all but over, and I knew something was being kept from me and the rest of team starfox as we waited in a lounge of sorts. The general of this base had asked us to wait here until Hero and Jenessa arrived, and so far, they were already five minutes late. While the general had provided us with anything we asked for, and some of the world's more popular consumables, I just wanted to know what was so important that I was requested from a human general. I did try to '_see_' what was being hidden in the minds of all the humans that interacted with our group, but they were just like most Cornerian troops; they focused solely on the tasks at hand.

I felt a familiar thought pattern drawing closer, but I couldn't discern who it was exactly, but that didn't mean that I didn't have my suspicions. As the door opened up, Hero, A.K.A. Wolf stepped into the room with Jenessa trailing at his side. I stood up as I let my irritation go in his direction, and I asked, "Are you done taking your time?"

He merely chuckled as he said, "Get your fur out of a bunch and just follow me… this is something you won't want to experience while you are mad." He turned around, and I shook my head as I did my best to calm down, all the while keeping my staff at my side instead of where I wanted it to be. Walking off towards him, I made sure to keep Fox and/or Falco between Jenessa and I; I felt a little peeved, though I knew I shouldn't when I thought about it. I felt my face warm ever so slightly, and I could only do my best to quell the stem of thoughts drifting everywhere from Jenessa's mind. _She has Wolf… and I have Fox, there isn't much more to it; so why am I still mad at him?_

_He may have been the first to share my kiss, along with supposed to have become my mate for life, but that was all before Cerinia was destroyed. The rules have changed, along with relationships from the past… I barely remembered him, so he has a right to choose whoever he so pleases. _I stopped as Hero grabbed a door handle, and when he pulled it open, it wasn't enough for even Falco to slip in through. He pushed his helmet into the room, and he jerked a few unseen motions with his other hand in the room. When he pulled his head out of the room, I let my mind wander, and I could only sense around nine others inside the room on the other side of the door. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be astounded… and Krystal, prepare to be amazed during this reunion…"

Confusion crossed my mind as I crossed my arms, and he opened the door, and let it open up to reveal a room, with only a husky visible so far. When I walked forward and into the room, everything felt different, and strange. The minds of the individuals came into a sharper clarity and I felt connected to them all somehow, even though none of them was even a fox. Turning and observing them each and individually, I let my gaze land on the husky as he gave me a gesture of respect only those on Cerinia had ever done. I felt my muzzle slacken slightly as my tail stiffened, and when he opened his muzzle, he issued one greeting that sent icy chills all the way down to my core, "It is a pleasure to meet the princess of Cerinia. It is great news to know you have survived the tragedy of home…"

I let out a small whimper, and I felt myself smile while tears began to leak down my cheeks and onto the metal floor…

* * *

**(Wolfsalvo's P.O.V.)**

As I finished typing this chapter, I can't help but smile, but also feel sad as well. This storyline has taken three whole stories, along with countless hours of possible sleep. I give it one last look over, and I say to myself as I nod in satisfaction, "Job well done…"

* * *

**A.N.: Hey everybody, tell me what you all thought of this chapter, since this story is coming to a close. I can't say if this is the last chapter, but I can say, this story has come (or is about to), come to a closing end of this series. I enjoyed every one of your reviews throughout my entire series, which did so much better than I had ever hoped for. Cerinia's visitor got better reception than I had expected; not even the professional writers on this site touch this subject that often. I may not know the series myself, or even gotten halfway through a single game of Starfox, but I think I did pretty well. Technological Exploits was another thing that surprised me, as I had at first intended Cerinia's visitor to be a single story, not part of a series. Now, the last, and third story to this series, Hero's Return… this one has been a challenge that has tested me time and time again from everything I have put in it, but it was all for the better.**

**This story included romance, violence, adventure, pain, mystery, along with countless fights and injuries. I have never thought of writing a story this long, and this one isn't even the longest one, but it is still better than I had expected. If you notice the beginning of this story contained nothing graphic or… mature… but as this story progressed, I didn't hesitate (alright… I did big time) to write a few mature scenes. This chapter might be the end, then again, it may not… you tell me what you thought…**

**GrimlockX4: I dont know, but they most likely have a long and prosperous life in front of them... if ya get what I mean... ;D**

**Troygroomes: I don't know... I'm thinking of writing a story on the proper marriage between both parties. Im not sure if I will but that in this story, or in a one-shot... but either way, there is always those options I have.**

**Order and Chaos - Qui: I know, I miss a few things here and there. When I re-edit this story, I will make sure to do that... along with copying all those chapters again... I only have up till chapter 14 for this story; I had to do a factory reset for my computer just to be able to use this computer again.**

**bryan mccloud: Did I nail it, or what do you think? She got to meet them, but just not a deep descriptive you may have expected.**


	19. Vacation Plans

**Chapter 19: Vacation Plans**

**1*- The true name for this 'delicacy' is les Escargots. I was so going to try it when I was over in France… but I didn't exactly find a restaurant that serves snails.**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

It has been five hours, and I was lounging on a nearby couch as Jenessa cuddled up beside me. The reunion between Krystal and the Cerinian survivors was going along extremely smoothly, and every time I got a glance of Krystal's expression, I saw the smile she was constantly wearing. Letting my head fall back, I store up at the ceiling as I began to remember old forgotten memories. The images of vacation spots shot throughout my mind, and I was considering going to visit one of the many places I kept conjuring in my head. _France and the Eiffel Tower, the city of love and romance from what many people would always talk about… but they eat snails__*****__…_ The image of the slimy little shelled creatures popped to mind, and I frowned as my gut churned ever so slightly, _maybe not France. Then again, what about China and the Great Wall? …wait… don't they eat animal's crazy over there though?_ The thought of a dog or wolf… or god forbid, a fox being eaten by the local populace came to mind, and I shuddered as I audibly gagged. This caused Jenessa to pull away and look up at me with a concerned gaze, and I said, "Just… just a thought I had… sorry…"

"What can you be thinking about that almost made _you_ throw up?" Jenessa asked, and I could only shake my head as I returned my gaze to the ceiling.

_I know; the Caribbean's are the perfect place to go! They have amazing food, great scenery, and their culture isn't crazy like everywhere else… _The thought of Jenessa and I lounging on a beach while drinking weird tourist drinks in coconuts came to mind, and I smiled as I let my mind and imagination wander. _Pale blue expanses of water, perfect weather, snorkeling… everything along with relaxing makes it seem so perfect. If memory serves me right, then that would be an even better adventure than going to live in the top class penthouses in all of Corneria. I don't think I should bring my suit along if I tried to do that… but then again, I can see if Slippy will fix my helmet; then I can do SUPREME snorkeling! Oh, that would be the best… but what can I offer Star fox so that their mechanic would be willing to fix the property of my own stuff?_

Someone cleared their throat, and as I lifted my head and looked forward, I saw Krystal standing there as she placed her hands on her hips and said, "I know what you could do that would get Slippy to fix that helmet of yours…"

_Aw… you mind peeking little tom…_ I shook my head, but I still issued a chuckle as I said, "Can you at least refrain from reading my mind?"

She smiled as her head tilted to the side slightly, and she asked in return, "Then where would the fun be in that…? Not to mention, you were kind of thinking out _loud_, your thoughts were being broadcasted so much that I couldn't just ignore them."

Sighing, I grinned as I looked over at Jenessa, who was giving me a questioning look, but I looked towards Krystal and said, "So… I take it you and the rest of team Starfox would like to go on a vacation?"

When she nodded, I sat up a little more as she said, "But I would also like the others to come as well… these fellow Cerinians."

I coughed lightly as I leaned back and looked over at the rest of them, and I couldn't help but heave a large and sad sigh. "I don't think I can do that. I _want_ them to come, don't get me wrong, but ask Leo; the general is a stubborn old fool…"

Krystal only smiled, and she turned and said, "Then I will just go talk to him myself…" _**I'm sure I can find a way to convince him… I am a telepath anyways…**_

Chuckling I nodded towards her as I stood up, holding Jenessa in my arms, and said, "Well, in that case, I guess Jenessa and I will just return to our room." I made sure I glared towards Leo, and I made sure to say firmly and threateningly, "I had better not find any cameras in there, or I swear by every god known to mankind, Lylatin, and Cerinian, that I won't hold Jenessa back this time…"

After I said that, I walked past Krystal, who stopped for some reason, and as I left the room, Jenessa leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I hope you aren't planning on going to sleep when we get there…" I felt myself blush as I looked down at her, and swallowed thickly, "I still owe you for your behavior in the transport ship…"

* * *

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Turning and facing Leo, I asked in a curious tone, "What did he mean _'this time'_?"

Leo placed his hands behind his back as a few of the other Cerinians chuckled or giggled nervously, and he said, "It was purely for scientific endeavors to see if we are compatible to live alongside humans in the future, but we captured a recorded video of Wolf and Jenessa sealing the question. Humans and Lylatins might be able to live socially among each other… but they can do so romantically as well… along with becoming mates."

I felt my cheeks warm up slightly, and I turned away as I began to walk away, and I couldn't hold back a nervous giggle, _that must've been quite the experience for them._ "Thanks, Leo… I should get going to talk with the general of this base now…"

…

Placing my hands along the desk, I peered into the eyes of the human general as I said, "Wolf has not only saved your world, but my fellow Cerinians have given you technology you still fail to use for your nation, if not your entire planet. Why is it so difficult to make a decision like this?"

As the human general sat there, he cast his eyes downwards, and I didn't hesitate this time to barge into his mind. _**I know she wants them to desperately enjoy themselves, and even if the commander in chief granted the Cornerian General access for Lylatins to start inhabiting Earth, my main concern remains solid; safety of those Cerinians. **_"My answer remains the same, no. I am not willing to release them as of yet…"

"…General, team Starfox has saved the entire Lylat system, and possibly the universe multiple times… I assure you that they will remain safe under our care, no matter what."

"Ms. Krystal… mind reading may not be illegal, but I find it highly rude for you to do such a thing, especially to me." The human general said.

"And I find it highly unnecessary that you treat my people like slaves without lives. _They_ deserve better than _this_. Need I not remind you, the terms of General Pepper's and your president's negotiations?"

The General gave out a deep sigh, and as he turned his chair around, I heard him say, "I will give it some consideration Ms. Krystal… good day."

Turning around, I walked towards the door, and I refrained from peeking into his mind again. Just I opened the doorway and stepped out, I heard another sigh in the room, and he called out, "Krystal!" I turned around, expecting him to finally say no for the last time, but all I heard was, "Get them ready… tell them I said to have fun…"

* * *

**-Graphic Mature writing after this point, skip if you wish to not read about Hero's and Jenessa's love-**

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Entering the room, I smiled as Jenessa finally stopped rotating my helmet, which she had taken off while I carried her. Now that we were in the room however, she looked up at me with a smile that was mixed with mischief, and she let my helmet fall to the ground as she got out of my hold. When she walked away, her tail swished each way as her hips followed the movement of her tail. As I watched her stop, she looked back at me over her shoulder as she put her hands on her hips and said in a voice both pleasing _and_ seductive, "Hurry up and take all that armor off already, so we can have _our_ fun."

Smiling nervously, I began to undo my armors latches, and I let every piece fall to the ground with a loud thud. I walked towards her as I unzipped my under suit, and I looked up just as Jenessa slid her shirt off and over her head. She looked back at me, and as she began to take off her pants, she slowly bent over. I got a full view of the black panties she was wearing, along with the roundness of her butt while she gave me a knowing gaze.

Averting my gaze and removing the rest of my under suit, I smiled as I stretched, and I looked towards Jenessa, and saw she was just now getting her second boot off. I walked over, and as she looked up, I pressed my lips gently against hers while moving her further onto the bed. Since she was the canine version of the two of us, her tongue came into my mouth, and I accepted it as I placed one hand on her midriff and rubbed right below her breasts. As I rubbed her body along her hips as well, I felt her running her hands over the contours of my muscles.

Rolling my tongue over, under, and around her own, I leaned away from her muzzle, but she wrapped her arm around my neck while also pulled her head closer to my own while holding onto the back of my head. I couldn't help but chuckle in our kiss. So I moved one hand onto the bed while sliding the other one onto her stomach and moving down. Her fur got smoother the further south I went down her body, and I began to feel her shivering. While her muzzle was being pulled away from my own, I chose this time I would keep _her_ from pulling away. I followed her movement all the way down to the bed, where I slid my hand the last bit into her panties, and gripped the thin fabric. Pulling them down, I removed my lips from her own, and she watched me move down her body as I pulled her last piece of clothing with me. I made sure to run a hand down her furry leg, and I discarded her panties as soon as they were free from her body. I smiled as I moved my hands back up her body, and I pushed my fingers against the inside of her legs until I reached the conjunction where womanhood rested.

After I placed my hands there, her body arched ever so slightly, I and I messaged her womanhood's edges gently. Placing one hand on the bed in between her legs, I moved upwards towards her. From my hands close proximity, I made sure to rub up against her sensitive region while also pressing my lips firmly into hers, getting a response from her I hadn't expected. Moving my hand from between her legs, I placed my fingers right against her opening, and pressed my second and third digit fingers into her region; eliciting a long moan into my mouth from her. I took my other hand and wrapped it under her back and pulled her closer to me. I took my fingers out slowly, before shoving them back into her body, causing an even higher pitched moan to be issued from her. While leaving my fingers where they were, I did my best to spread my fingers out as her tongue slowly withdrew from my mouth while I felt vibrations issuing from her chest.

She pushed me away firmly, and when I was inches above her face, she growled as she placed her muzzle along my neck and said quietly, "Stop teasing me and _do it_ already…"

Moving my fingers a few times as I repositioned myself, I placed my mouth right above her ears as I said calmly, but laced with passion, "Your wish, is my command…" as I finished, I pushed myself into her a little roughly, and I felt her claws dig into my back as her body was thrown against my own.

Her tail curled around my leg as her growl got cut off as she issued a loud and lust filled, _"OH…!"_ A smile curled its way along my face, and I twisted my head, and imitated an action I had seen Lylatins perform in public places. Placing her ear in my mouth, I gently nibbled on the end of it as I pulled out of her, but I moved my hands down her body and curled my fingers around her breasts. Giving a nice ample squeeze, I let myself relish in the smooth firmness her breasts possessed. Feeling them however had a price that I was happy to pay, her claws slowly dragged down my back in a painful, but surprisingly it only fueled my lust on oven more. I released her ear as I let out a moan of my own, and I placed my mouth on her muzzle as I pulled her close to me, before slamming back into her with enough force to cause her to lurch against me. I felt her cry into my mouth, but she pushed her muzzle away from my own as her body slowly moved away from my own. _Did I hurt her more than please her?_

"He… Hero… you k-know I like it… rougher… but t-try to be g-gentler this t-time… oh…" she moaned near the end as she placed her hands along my back again, and I smiled as I began to move at a rythmatic, but must gentler pace. I could feel the heat rising between our two bodies, but our breathing was increasing as well, along with the amount of scratches covering my back. The feeling of bliss began to enter my mind as I plunged my tongue into her muzzle even more, and I turned my head to the side so I could dominate her even more and more, and I played with one of her breasts with one hand, and her ass cheek with the other.

A pressure began to build in my gut, and I felt myself involuntarily going deeper, and harder with every thrust. Jenessa began to moan louder and louder while tears began to form on the edges of her eyes. With every shove deeper into her, I could feel her pressing her body against my own more and more, along with her claws dragging across my back. The more she moaned in my ear, the more I felt motivated to end this as pleasurable as I could for her.

There it was, we both reached our limit, and as I kept myself pressed up against her, I did my best to keep the majority of my weight off her as she weakly held onto me. I opened my eyes as my body relaxed, and when they were open, I was looking into Jenessa's eyes. Tears had leaked out of her eyes while we had been having our '_fun,_' and I felt confusion and guilt building up; until she pecked me on my lips as she smiled. "T-That was amazing H-Hero…"

I chuckled as I weakly laid down, and I pulled out from Jenessa as I held her close to me while she coddled against my chest. Smiling, I stroked her head and back lovingly, and when she pulled her hands in front of her and placed them on my chest, I noticed a shocking detail. I grabbed her hand, and I shivered as I saw the blood soaked fur. "Jenessa…?"

She remained pressed up against my chest with a smile plastered on her muzzle as her ears twitched, "Hmm?"

"We should get to the shower… do you want me to carry you?"

At this, her eyes opened up, and she looked into my eyes as she asked with a teasing tone, "Why, do you not like my scent?"

I smiled as I leaned in close to her ear, and I trailed a hand up as I gave her breast another squeeze, and I said huskily, "Not in the least bit… it is, _exciting_…" I let out a chuckle, but then I remembered why we needed to take a shower. As I released my squeeze from a certain sensitive mound on her chest, she reopened her eyes with a small gasp, and I moved her hand so she could see it. She gasped louder as she gazed at her bloody hand, and I said, "You did a number on my back… and I want to clean it before anything bad happens to it.

Jenessa started to move, but she trembled while she did so. I could only smile, knowing I was the reason her muscles were so tired. Getting off the bed, I moved around the side of it, and leaned over and picked her up. When she was in my arms, I smiled down at her as she returned the affection in the form of a kiss on the cheek.

Walking over to the small bathroom that was just big enough for two people… if not a cramped shower for two. While I carried her over, I just now started to feel the stinging sensation in my back beginning to spread. _After this… I think I should go to the medic and get this wrapped up… just in case._

* * *

**-End of the "M" rated stuff-**

* * *

Jenessa and I were walking down the hallway hand in hand, and my entire torso was wrapped in a white bandage with red tinges showing through the back. Another human had just turned the hallway, but he stopped when he saw us, and I noticed his gaze shift down to our hands. He looked back up and nervously made his way towards us, and Jenessa leaned against me the closer he drew. When he was standing in front of us, he stopped and asked nervously, "Are you two married? Does that mean the negotiations went successful?"

I looked over at Jenessa as a grin cracked across my lips, and when I turned back to the young man, I opened my mouth, but Jenessa beat me to it, "No, we aren't married… _yet_… but I believe the negotiations went over flawlessly."

He nodded before he walked around us, and quickly disappeared down another hallway. I looked towards where he had disappeared, and when I felt a nudge in my side, I looked over, "So Hero… when are _we_ going to get _married_?"

Looking back at her, I could only shake my head as I said, "Soon… sooner than you think…"

**A.N.: Alright, so I can crank out a few more chapters apparently. I will include the marriages in this story before it is entirely finished off… it is like a dying animal, it can't just give up already. Now, onto the replies!**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Lol, this story apparently will be longer… this is just the set-up for the marriage's for now.**

**GrimlockX4: Yup, the chapter was a gaint reunion of lost souls… Cerinians to Krystal, and Hero/Wolf to his parents.**

**Bryan mccloud: Just so you know, it is your request that will make this story longer. I will need to do research on where to do the marriages in the Caribbean as well… because I have no idea where it even is. There aren't a lot of countries I'm interested in visiting, but the few that are I have been to already.**


	20. Joy and Sadness

**Chapter 20: Joy And Sadness**

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

"Yeah, he is here, the diner from yesterday… just get here before he leaves."

_"How do you know it is him, do you even know what he looks like?"_ The voice on the other side of the line asked. I let out an irritable sigh while I glanced over at the three weird aircraft things.

"Because every time _he_ went somewhere, one of those weird animal guys went with him… I even saw that blue fox lady he fell in love with. Just get here, I'm going in to make sure he doesn't leave." And as soon as I finished that conversation, I flipped my phone closed and let my car die down as I pulled the key out from the ignition. Letting the door open, I made sure I had my wallet with me, and I got out, taking my backpack with me. Closing the door, I turned and walked towards the diner that now housed a variety of animals; almost everyone else was ignoring that particular restaurant now, and I can't say I blame them…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

The waiter today seemed like he was going to have a heart attack, and I could only smile while I held Jenessa close to me with and arm around her shoulders. "We will need enough seating for fourteen… preferably close to each other." He nodded as he grabbed a large stack of menu's, and when he led us over to one side of the restaurant, I let go of Jenessa's shoulders. Leaning my head down and whispering into her ear, I said, "Choose somewhere to sit… I will join you soon."

She nodded before she leaned over, and just as her warm breath slid over my neck, I leaned closer so I can hear what she was going to say. Instead of words, I shivered bad as I felt something warm and wet glide over a small portion of my neck; which could only mean she licked my neck. I smiled as looked down at her, and I could only chuckle as I asked, "What was that for?"

The only response I got from her was a sly smile, and I couldn't help but chuckle as she turned and walked away and sat at one of the many tables in this area. I looked around and saw almost everyone was sitting down, but then I heard a voice I was growing to despise almost every time I heard it now, "I say again, how can _anyone_ fall in love with _you_…?" Turning my head slightly, I made sure and confirmed that it was indeed Falco.

"Keep talking bird-brain… where's kitty Katt?" His feathers flared out slightly, and I looked over my shoulder as someone else entered the restaurant.

When I looked back forward, Falco said, "You don't know _anything _about that… someone should really put you in your place."

Chuckling, I made eye contact with the blue bird, and I said in a menacing tone, "And who is… or I should say, who _can_ put me in, 'my place?' Did you forget already, I can lift 450 kilo's, while you struggle at 100." Placing a hand on my arm, I said, "This is muscle, something you don't have. And if I shot foxy boy over there out of the sky, then how much safer are you?"

"Wolf, stop taunting Falco… remember you're supposed to be the peacekeeper between Lylatins and humans…?"

Turning and growling in my throat, I stopped almost as soon as I saw who it was, and I backed down as I said, "Leo… sorry about that… I will just go take my seat then." Walking towards the table Jenessa sat in, I managed to hear Leo say, "I see you Cornerian's haven't changed in the slightest… now respect your elder, and go take a seat with your teammates…"

I couldn't help but grin as I slid into the booth next to Jenessa, and as I wrapped an arm around her, I felt her head find its way into the nook of my neck. I chuckled as he ears tickled my neck slightly, and I pulled her closer as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. _Alright, so I managed to get everyone here safely… well, Star fox did. Hmm… Krystal, if I really am feeling you there, stop going through my thoughts…_

A giggle sounded across the room from me, and I cracked my eye open and looked in her direction, and I saw her glance towards me briefly before returning to her conversation. Just as she did however, someone, specifically, a human, sat down across from me. I turned my attention to him as Jenessa pulled her head away and up, and I felt her fur rise slightly against my bare arm. He cleared his throat as he said, "Hello Wolf… it has been a long time…"

"Sorry, but I don't remember you, or meeting… oh right… you were that police officer I saw during my planetary insertion fall…" I shuddered slightly remembering that harrowing experience that had been how I managed to reach Earth. "What can I do for you? And please, refer to me as Hero, Wolf is long dead… I can't go back to that innocent soul anymore…"

The police officer seemed taken aback slightly, but quickly gained his composer as he leaned forward and asked, "Do you really not remember me?"

"Sir, I just told you, I remember you from my planetary insertion fall… you know… I am the one that fell from outer space." I said, trying my best to piece what I was saying together so that he understood what I was saying.

"Strike, Rocket, Samuel, Rebecca… hell… Mike… any of those ring a bell?"

I wasn't going to admit it, but that last name was the only one that really sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure from where… maybe my time on Earth before I went to Cerinia. _Whoever those names belong to, this guy knows me from somewhere, and I can't ignore that; but I can't just trust him because of it either._ "I can't say they do, what is it you need from me…?"

"Not need, want… I am one of your friends from before you vanished… _again_ to Cerinia."

"Yeah, how can you forget about us?" I turned my head slightly as a female voice sounded off to the left behind us, and as soon as the lady appeared, I raised my eyebrows. She was very much like a tom-girl, but still looked like a lady that you could see at a political function. Beside her was another guy, but this one seemed much older, probable twice my age. "Damn wolfie… what happened to your face?"

_Yup, most definitely like a Tom girl. _"My face is just a small example of my hardships in the life as an outcast mercenary." I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she meant the three parallel scars I had received from Metal; that was one of the few memories I still had. After a brief silence, she nodded her head and pushed the police officer further into the booth before she and the older guy squeezed in.

"S-Sir… m-may I take your order?" Looking over, I saw the waiter was looking at me, and I glanced over at Jenessa.

"Same as last time?" Her muzzle stretched into a wide toothed grin, and she nodded as I looked back at the waiter and said, "Two steaks well done, four strawberry banana ice cream shakes…"

He nodded his head, and I faced the other 3 and said, "I know you three must be hungry, so go ahead and order, I will pay for your meals as well."

They nodded, and as they ordered, I placed my hands under the table and gripped Jenessa's with my own. She smiled as she looked towards me, and I could only shrug my shoulders with my own smile. I looked over at the waiter as he finished jotting down his notes, and I asked, "Hey, I know it is a lot to take in, but would you like help going to the other tables?" I chuckled as I looked over at the others across the table, and I added when I refaced the waiter with a slightly teasing tone, "You know, human to human…"

He nodded very slowly, and I moved and got out from my seat in the booth.

**(Jenessa's P.O.V.)**

As soon as I looked back at the other humans, the female instantly leaned forward and asked, "So, who are you, and what have you done to Wolf?" I felt my ears twitch slightly, but I refrained from lying them back as I adopted… or tried to, my old professional demeanor.

"What do you mean?" I asked, doing my best to not dart my eyes between them all.

"I mean, why does he have those scars on his face, and who are you that he seems to only pay attention to you?"

Leaning back and crossing my arms, I said, "At one point of time, I may have, and was, his hunter. But I haven't harmed him to my knowledge." _I can see she has an interest in Hero… I can't have her thinking she can just go and take him from me. _"As for whom I am, I am Hero's mate, so his wellbeing is above my own." I said, and I rotated one ear to the side and heard Hero talking somewhere in the room.

"A… mate? _Gross_! You're a dog… even if you're human like, you're still just a dog!" When she said that, I flinched as if I had just been punched across the muzzle, but I did feel my ears lay back. Yet, as if insult wasn't enough, she added salt to the injury to further hurt me, "What can he possibly see in you that he couldn't find in a human girl?" my gaze faltered, and I looked down at the table to try and stem the pain I had just received from the insults.

"Rebecca, just… _why!?_" The first male human asked. I chose to ignore anything else they would choose to say, and I moved from my seat, and when I stood up and out of the booth, I turned tail, and walked three booths away from them before sitting down at another table. _Maybe she is right… what _does_ Hero see in me? I only caused him trouble when we were in the Lylat system, so why does he constantly show me affection where I don't deserve any? Perhaps his feelings are false, maybe I didn't pay attention, and I really am just a dog… even if I'm really a wolf. Oh… I wish she hadn't opened her mouth… maybe I can take a nap while I wait for Hero to come back._

**(Strike's P.O.V.)**

"Rebecca, how could you be so rude as that? Wolf comes back, happy, and with a wife none-the-less." I placed my hands on the table and clenched them into fists tightly to block out the irritation I was feeling, "He hardly remembers us, and I'm trying my hardest to make a good impression, and you come and ruin all that hard work, and for what!? Are you jealous of her or something?"

"Did you see the scars… did you _not_ notice the look in his eyes? I work at that rehab center for veterans, and they call that look the thousand yard stare; people get it when they are scared beyond belief, or have nearly died. You know what that means; she has made him stair death in the maw of the giant beast!" Rebecca practically hissed out the last bit, and her eyes narrowed, much how a cats would. "Besides, wasn't he supposed to marry the blue fox girl over there? Remember the letter Wolf's dad got, why isn't he over there being lovsey dovsey with her? We at least _know_ she hasn't tried to harm him…"

"I don't care, he obviously cares about _that_ one more than her now. And how are you sure that _she_ did those things to him?" I looked over, and saw the dog lady had now set her head down, and I could only hope she wasn't crying… I saw what Wolf could do first hand.

"How do _you_ know she didn't?"

Up until know, Mike had remained silent, but he set his hand on the table and tapped his fingers in a rythmatic way, and he cleared his throat. "Enough of this pointless arguing… what is said is said, what is done is done. Rebecca, what you _did_ say was uncalled for, and you can only try to _fix_ it by apologizing…"

After he finished, he leaned back once again, and went back into his silent thoughts. I smiled, and as I looked over at Rebecca, I saw how much she was now aggravated, but also showed the effects of a scolded child. Leaning back, I could only rub my forehead with both palms, and I muttered, "Thank you Mike…"

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I looked up and away from the Cerinians, and I saw Jenessa had switched tables since I had left. I was however concerned as to why her head was down, and I turned to the waiter and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back at me while he was smiling, and I said, "Hey, the Wolf and my order will be at that table… I trust you can talk with the last of these fine gents and ladies without pissing yourself?"

He chuckled quietly as he nodded, and I moved away from him and walked away from him and over to the new table with the one I cared for and loved. I still felt a little awkward walking without the bulk and strength of my armor, but it was something I was able to adapt without; but not the scratches that were healing along my back. Speaking of those, I was currently wearing a full wrap around bandage around my torso while my shirt was covering all signs of it.

Stopping at the table, I smiled widely as I kneeled down, and I set my head on the table top as I watched Jenessa, and I reached a hand out and gently fiddled with the fur along her arm. She stirred briefly, but I moved to lightly scratch the back tip of one of her ears until it began to twitch. Not dropping my smile, I watched as she jerked her head up, and a fire was burning in her eyes; but that died out almost as soon as she looked into my eyes. Lifting my head up, I asked, "So, why did you move from the other table?"

She lowered her head as her ears drooped, sure signs something had happened after I left. Getting off of my knees, I moved onto the seat as she said quietly, "Oh, I just didn't like being near the other humans…"

_There is no way in hell that I believe that sad excuse, something happened, and I intend to find out what it is. _Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I looked away and said, "I was a bounty hunter, job searcher, life taker, and most importantly of all… an outcast among society on Corneria. The media wanted to know my story, the heartless wanted to make my story, and the military wanted to end my story before I could write the next page." I glanced over and saw Jenessa giving me a weird look, and I only laughed as I moved my hands towards the fan dramatically and said, "I traveled the stars, seeking a life that I could live, searching for the one place I could make money and not worry about who or what I was. I found Corneria in the end, and it may have not been what I was looking for, but I took what I could, and fought to make my place, even if it was one of infamy. I met plenty of people that offered me jobs, gave me tips, or just in general wanted to talk to the Fabled Hero. They were far in-between, but they still deci-"

"Hero… what are you trying to say…?" Jenessa asked as she interrupted me. My hand was still raised to the ceiling, and I looked at her as I closed my mouth, and I let my hand fall before I looked away.

Looking back at the ceiling, I said, "Not many people talked to me, but the few that did, I was able to read really well… I know you're not telling me the truth Jenessa. I won't force you into telling me why you are feeling so down, but it is always better to talk about things than deal with them by yourself." I turned my head back to Jenessa as I pulled my arm tighter around her shoulders, and I leaned my head closer as I said, "I love you Jenessa, and if you are feeling sad, I want to know what it is about, so that I can fix it. When you chose to come with Krystal and I during the escape, _you_ showed that you were willing to go further with me than most would. You sacrificed your job and thought better to accompany me on my hell bent suicide mission, so I won't hesitate to think about, and take care of you while I'm with you. _You_ are my mate, _you_ are my love… let me help you…"

She looked up at me, and I saw the want in her eyes, but before she said anything the waiter placed our drinks and food in front of us, before pushing his cart towards the other tables. Jenessa looked at the plate in front of her, and I did as well, and then an idea came to me. _If she won't tell me, maybe I can at least get her to give me a smile…_

Grabbing one of my shakes, I grabbed the spoon from the inside before I held the ice cream laden parcel out towards Jenessa's muzzle, and I cooed, "Open wide Jenessa, the sweets train has arrived…" I saw the corner of her muzzle twitch slightly, and I waved the ice cream around under her muzzle and added, "Come on Jenessa… if you don't take any of this, then I will be forced to eat it myself…"

Almost immediately, she took the sweet ice cream from my spoon with a smile plastered on her muzzle, and I began to feel her tail hitting the side of my leg repeatedly. _There we go… that is the Jenessa I love…_

…

I was standing beside Fox as I glanced over my shoulder, and I saw Jenessa was smiling still as she finished off the last of her food. Krystal was still talking with the other Cerinian's at her table, and didn't seem to pay attention to anyone else. "Hero, what is it already?"

Facing Fox, I placed a hand on his shoulder as I said, "A little birdie told me you and Krystal were getting married…"

"…Falco?"

Chuckling while he began to look over his shoulder, I shook my head and said, "Alright, a green frog more likely…" He looked back at me, and I asked, "I can help you win a few points if you want, but you must agree to it… nothing bad can possibly come from it. Are you willing to follow through?"

He crossed his arms as he looked at me, and said, "Only if it doesn't include anything bad happening to Krystal or anyone else…"

Smiling I released his shoulder, and I said, "Good…" looking towards the waiter, I told him, "Go tell the cook we want fourteen slices of cake, and to write this on two of the plates in chocolate syrup. When you come out, I want you to give the one that says Fox on it, to the blue lady over there… the other one with writing will come to my table. If you pull this off without even a flaw, I will make sure the tip is well." At this, the waiter walked away, and I looked back at Fox and said, "What you need to do, is be prepared for either a massive hug, or a high pitched scream… or however Krystal responds when she gets excited. Your job is to make sure she remains thinking it was you that thought of this idea, so get it in your head, that _you_ decided to get this surprise ready for her. Now, go back to your table soldier…"

With that, I turned, and quickly walked off to my table, and I heard Fox say quietly, "Well… wait, hey," I smiled as I finished getting around all the big tables, "…_what _was the surprise…"

…

Just as planned, the waiter came out, and handed everyone else their pies first, and I could only smile as I noticed what he did. _Nice, he actually did this better than I had originally planned…_

When he walked back into the kitchen, he came out with two more plates, and as he slid one in front of Krystal, I watched as she finally stopped talking to the Cerinians, and looked down. I smiled as her tail poofed out, and her ears shot up and to the sides. With that kind of reaction, I could only smile as the waiter slid the last piece of pie in front of Jenessa, and I looked down at it, and read aloud, "My sweet Jenessa… will you marry me?"

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"This was really cool and nice of Hero, don't you think Falco?" I looked away from Krystal as Slippy ate a piece of his pie. His question to our second ace pilot hung in the air as Falco swallowed the bite he had taken.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and he said without a trace of true appreciation, "Eh, I guess so…"

"Fox, why haven't you tried any yet, it tastes _great_!"

Looking at Slippy, I could only smile as I leaned back, and when I said, "I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity is all Slip…" a tap was made on my shoulder. I looked over, and before I could see who it was, I felt someone press their muzzle into my own passionately, and I felt myself heat up as I recognized the blue fur. I leaned into the kiss some more, but it was ended just then, and I looked up at the vixen before me as she smiled. I noticed her tail was poofed up, and she nodded her head as she said, "Oh course I will Fox…" She turned away, and let her tail brush across my muzzle, "Love you Fox…"

When she sat back at her table, I couldn't help but blush, and I had one thought on my mind, one that I did well to conceal from the Telepath most likely watching my thoughts closely, _What was written on that plate…?_

**A.N.: Alright, I didn't want to go to school tomorrow (or now later today) without first completing this chapter of Hero's Return. I started writing the second half of this chapter around 11pm, and now it is after 1am… and I need to wake up around 6:45am to get ready for school. I hope this chapter was better than it seems to me, because now I am going to sleep, which I should've done an hour ago…**

**GrimlockX4: Nah, That prank won't be needed… But I do have something planned that includes sharks…**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Actually, that is where I got it from. Sani has lots of good content… and I couldn't help but jip him of that small thing. And as for your second question, did the waiter's reaction give you a good enough idea?**

**Troygroomes: Remember how the jump takes a lot of energy… well; Katt isn't there, so she won't show up for Falco this story. If you want Krystal and Fox to mate in the vacation chapter, let me know, and I will do so with more detail than I usually do. As for the wedding, yes, it will be in the Caribbean.**

**Bryan mccloud: She will relax as we say, 'in style…'. And what trick does tricky do? I'm not a star fox gamer, don't have the money, but I did watch the gameplay of star fox adventures on YouTube. The marriage was going to be on a beach on the mainland… and what is the blue marine?**


	21. Bad Vacation Start?

**Chapter 21: Bad Vacation Start?**

**(Jenessa's P.O.V.)**

_Hero had been blasted from the drop ship, along with the back half of the ship as well, and I was left to struggle with the controls as he was soon plummeting towards his planet. His voice was like music to my ears to know he was still alive, but I wasn't going to be able to pay attention to him for long, "Jenessa, try your best to land near me, but land as soft as you can, I will come to you!" I didn't respond as the ship rocked violently from a few more successive hits to the remainder of my drop ship, and I hit the emergency thruster button, only for no effect. I cursed profusely while I looked around for anything I could use to slow my decent, and then I heard Hero shout out, "T-T-This armor may be built for planetary insertion… but I'm fucking scared of heights!"_

_ Almost as soon as he finished saying that, the fighter fire ceased to soar past me, and Hero once more spoke, this time with frightening news, "He's coming around Jenessa, prepare for evasive maneuvers…"_

_ I growled as fear gripped my gut, and I heard the sound of metal tearing even more as the ship broke through the cloud cover, and I saw I was above a city landscape. As soon as I saw this, the ships remaining wing span caught onto the air, and I jerked the joystick back as Malavore began to circle around. Just as I became parallel with the ground, he began to fire at me once more, but all his shots made contact. The wall directly behind me began to heat up, and I heard something explode as I began to bank while performing a mid-air U-turn._

_ "Prepare to meet your end, traitor!" I looked down and saw he had hacked into the computer system once more. Grabbing a nearby piece of metal that had been knocked loose of its place somewhere in the cockpit, I bashed the speaker in, and I saw Hero standing in a parking lot thanks to the computers location module. I started to descend, just as another explosion rocked the remaining ship, and I practically dropped from the sky afterwards. Just before I hit the ground, I had a final thought, but it wasn't to be completed as I lurched forward from the impact. I felt my head make contact with the console in front of me, and everything became black as I shouted out one last time, "Hero!"_

* * *

I felt myself being held tightly while my muzzle was being caressed, along with soothing noises that began to calm my racing heart. My eyes shot open, and I saw the concerned expression written all over his face. When I reached a hand up and placed it alongside his own, he sighed in relief, before I felt him pull me into a hug. I flinched as I remembered the conversation between his friend and I, and I felt him rubbing the back of my neck while he said with a soothing effect, "Don't worry, don't worry, it was just a nightmare… I got you, it's alright now…"

My heart was finally back down to its normal pace while he continued to rub my neck, and I could only sigh as I reached both arms out and wrapped them entirely around him. He had opted to leave his armor back at the military base so that they could run tests on it and for other unknown reasons, but that also meant that he and I would be on equal grounds now. Without his armor, he was around the same size as me when it came to height and physical attributes, but he still had the incredible strength from before. I pulled away, and when I looked up and into Hero's gaze, he continued to give me the concerned expression from before, and I asked, "W-What happened?"

When his hand interlaced with my own, he said, "You were having a nightmare… I don't know of what, but you had shouted out my name." I closed my eyes as that memory and dream came back to me, and I heard him say, "They say talking about your nightmares help… _do_ you want to talk about it?"

Shaking my head, I turned away from him as I pulled my hand from his, and held both my hands close to my chest as I placed my head back on the pillow. Hero placed his hand on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes as tears began to brim my eyes. _**What can he possibly see in you that he couldn't find in a human girl?**_ Those words came to mind as the ladies voice penetrated my mind, and caused pain to follow. _**You're a dog… even if you're human like, you're still just a dog! **_ I clenched my hands into fists as I forced my eyes to close even more, causing a few tears to leak from my eyes while Hero removed his hand, and he said, "I don't know what I did Jenessa, but I'm sorry for whatever it is…" I felt the bed move slightly as he stood up, and I bit my lip while I heard his footsteps growing further from me. When I heard an electronic door slide open, I heard him mutter under his breath, "…You have become so distant lately… what did I do…?" _**A… mate? Gross!**_When the door slid closed once again, I buried my muzzle into the pillow as I began to silently cry…

…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

_What have I done? Was it something I said… something I did… what!?_ I set my head along the metal alloy of the weight machine, and I could only be left to wonder why Jenessa was suddenly showing signs of hating me. _She is so cold now, this isn't even like her… even when she would threaten me to work on her jobs, and she has always remained cheery. _Placing my head back, I pushed the metal bar up and away from me, and held my hand up while I scratched my chin. _It is like someone told her a lie or something; why else would she act so… distant? Do I smell, did I hurt her somehow… what did I DO?_

Lowering the bar as my arm began to shake; I looked back and adjusted the weight from fifty Kilograms back to twenty. I didn't know anywhere else I could go safely while Star fox was up and moving about the ship, and the workout room had been the first thing I had found. I had been looking for the observation deck most ships had, but I hadn't been able to locate it unfortunately. The search could've been worse, but luckily I hadn't run into Falco.

Standing up, I moved over to another machine, and as I sat down, I could only look down at the handle bar while my chaotic thoughts once more returned. _It isn't like I try to be mean to her anymore; she doesn't force me to do those horrendous jobs anymore, so I have no reason for giving her hostility. Yet something had to have happened if she is acting the way she is… I want to make this trip special for her, but how can I do such a thing when she despises me for some unknown reason. I was never good with ladies; Krystal was just a luck moment… Jenessa is another thing entirely, and while I have uncountable reasons to not even tolerate her, I am in love with her. Maybe four days ago I wouldn't have doubted she felt the same way for me, now I'm second guessing that entirely._

_I feel tore up, undeserving… I don't even want to do this stuff, but how can I go back to that room while she hates me? I would rather be held prisoner by the Venom remnants rather than force Jenessa to be near me… why must life constantly screw me at every turn?_

**-1****st**** P.O.V.-**

Outside the fitness room stood a certain blue vixen, and her hand had remained a few centimeters from the opening controls. She had been eavesdropping on Hero, but instead of listening to him verbally, she had used her telepathy to hear his thoughts entirely, and she had been listening ever since she had left the bridge of the Great Fox II. Every ounce of pain, including the slowly shattering heart, she had been curious as to why he was feeling the way he was. She sensed how close he was to tears himself, but she didn't want to appear rude from listening in on his thoughts after all he had done. While she appreciated Fox's gesture at romance, it was only when Hero had arrived onto the Great Fox II that she had known it was really his doing. _His mind is like a battlefield that never ends, and his mate has stopped loving him… what _has_ happened…? _The vixen thought to herself, before she walked away, determined to solve the mystery to her, and possibly mend her old loves heart…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I had started to place my arm around Jenessa's shoulder, but I had stopped when I remembered how she had reacted when I had placed a simple kiss on her cheek. The cringe I had received had literally torn me to shreds, and even now as we stepped off the ship and onto the ground outside the hotel, I was fighting back tears of pain. As soon as we were thirty feet from the Great Fox, it began to lift off and back towards outer space where Rob would keep it until the end of the week.

Opening and holding the doors open for everyone else, I watched as Fox passed with a look of awe, then Krystal who gave me an odd look, and finally Jenessa; who kept her gaze strictly towards the ground while she walked through. Stepping in after them, I walked past them all, and I stopped in front of the desk and grabbed the attention of the person on the other side of the counter. "I will require two…" I frowned as I glanced back at Jenessa, "… sorry, make that three coastal rooms directly above the water. Place beverages inside as well, I want that for all three rooms… as well as the marriage package as well… just a single will do…" Reaching into my pocket, I took out a wallet that the general had given me, and I pulled out a thousand dollars and placed it on the countertop.

"Y-Yes sir, will that be all?" I shook my head, and when he clapped his hands three times, three different people came out from one of the doors to the left of him. They all hesitated before the desk man began to rush them over to us, and when they were all in front of me, I pointed at one and said, "You, lead the blue and orange fox's to their room," I pointed at another one and said, "You, lead the grey wolf to her room," I then pointed at the last one, who seemed to sigh in relief, "And you, take me to my room… I want all these rooms adjacent to one another…" _I might not like her cold treatment, but I won't leave her entirely alone…_

…

I was standing outside my room as I looked out over the calm waters, and I could only keep looking out as I felt the emptiness in my chest, and beside my body. This moment was a perfect one that I would have died for to spend with Jenessa, but for whatever reason, she didn't seem to like my company anymore. I lowered my head from the beautiful scenery, and I looked over to make sure my door was still open, before I leaned entirely over and set my head on my arms, and felt tears of sadness make their way down to the ocean water…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

"Fox, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go get some fresh air and take a small walk…" I said, and I stood up from the bed. I turned and looked over as Fox began to get up, but he started to get up as well. I was swiftly at his side and pushing him back down as I said, "Stay here and relax Fox, I can handle myself…"

"It is no problem Krystal, really…" Fox said as he began to get up again, but I pressed my muzzle against his in a short kiss that made him stop resisting. I smiled as I moved away from him, and as I turned around, I looked over at him with a grin, and he said with a smile of his own, "B-Be safe b-beautiful…"

Stepping out of the room and onto the pier like walkway, I made my way towards the building across from ours, and I knew what I was going to say as I got closer. After I stopped, I knocked three times, and I heard the thoughts of Jenessa on the other side, _**If that is Hero… I need to tell him… I can't be his mate if he really can find a better human female…**_

As the door opened up, Jenessa looked at me with a surprised expression, and I said, "Jenessa… we need to talk about Hero…"

**A.N.: Alright, it is late, but I didn't know how to write this chapter out until an idea came to me, and I erased the other stuff I had typed so that I could do this. I had been stuck on a stale idea, but now, this new thing I wrote manifested itself into a chapter, which I'm sure you all prefer instead of nothing instead…**

**GrimlockX4: Congratulations on getting the 100****th**** review, along with being the 1****st**** person to even review this story as well… xD **

**Order and Chaos – Qui: We got our scared humans, and then the ones that plot to attack because they are hostile and paranoid… luckily none of them will appear in the story. As for the submersible, thanks for the info, I had no idea what it was before then because my lack of gameplay for the Star fox series.**

**Bryan mccloud: Oh, **_**that**_** part I remember from watching the gameplay on youtube. I only watched star fox assault, and that took a while. Sadly, I don't plan on using that joke, but it was a good suggestion none-the-less.**

**Troygroomes: Scuba diving will be interesting if I do choose to make that happen… but then again, do you notice how a dog never truly goes underwater? That is because the shape of their ears. And you perv, you want a sex scene between Fox and Krystal… well, I was already planning on it, but I might as well just say I'm writing it because you want to see it. ;) lol**


	22. Vacation's First Day

**Chapter 22: Vacation's First Day**

**A.N.: When I say 'room' for those in the Caribbean's, imagine like a large room/ small home instead of those small things in hotels.**

*****Warning*** I am not putting any b4 'M' scene warnings in here… they are all mixed in with the story in this chapter ***Warning*****

**(Leo's P.O.V.)**

Taking this plane instead of going on a cornerian carrier was probably the most annoying thing I had to deal with, especially since the General ordered all of us Cerinians to take this plane flight to our destination. I looked over and saw a few of my colleagues had fallen asleep, but it was Veronica that I managed to make eye contact with. She looked over at me, and she made a gesture that I couldn't quite understand, so I just shrugged my shoulders the best I could. "_**SSSNNNRRK…**_" I sighed as I looked down with my eyes, and I used one of my hands and very carefully maneuvered the human kit's head away from my shoulder, and I was rewarded with a long string of spittle stretching from my shoulder to his lips. I grabbed a used napkin, and gingerly wiped my shoulder, and I looked over in time to see Veronica smiling. _This human kit… child, has been sleeping on my shoulder this entire trip. Why can't he be nervous like all the other humans and just stay nervous? At least the male human kit by Veronica didn't fall asleep on her shoulder…_

_ "__**Raa-manna… SNNN-RRRRK!**_" the weight was once more on my shoulders as the human child again leaned into my shoulder, and I did the best I could to remain passive and calm as I felt his spittle finally sink through my fur, and that was when I truly grew disgusted. I looked at the human kit, and I looked past him, and gave Veronica a pleading look, hoping she could do _something_ to help me out…

* * *

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

"What about him, did he find a human female yet?" Jenessa asked as she turned her back to me, and walked over to one of the chairs in the room. I chose this time to step into her room a little further, and I looked around and saw how it was very similar to how Fox and my room was. _I wonder if they do this to all the rooms like on Corneria, or if this is just a coincidence._

Shifting my attention back down and in front of me, I shook my head, even though she wasn't looking at me, and said, "No, he is in fact in a deep sense of mourning right now."

While I didn't know this for fact, I could feel an immense sadness originating on the other side of the small docks, and towards the room where Hero was supposed to be staying. Jenessa turned her head halfway towards me, and she asked, "Why…?"

This time she did seem interested, and not the disconnected way she had been mere moments before. I walked over towards her and moved to the window, and as I gazed out it and towards Hero's room, I said, "He is in pain Jenessa, and youre the reason…" I looked over at her as she gave me a questioning look, and I added, "Whatever is happening between you and him, is causing him his pain."

"I know you're a telepathic… so tell me this, what is causing his pain?" This time she held a sort of hostile tone that showed her disbelief to what I was saying. Instead of answering her right away, I looked closer, and saw Hero standing along the railing near his room, which showed the door, was open as he leaned over the rails.

"He feels that you hate him… something along the lines of you ignoring his affection towards you." Looking at Jenessa without moving my body, I added, "He thinks he hurt you, and now you don't want anything to do with him. His emotions are being torn up… if you don't believe me, take a look, I can see him from here." Backing away from the window, I saw Jenessa hesitate before she hurriedly moved over and peered outside the window, and I caught her strongest thought as she saw his slumped form, which was now jerking, meaning only one thing; the mighty Hero was crying. _**Hero…**_

Jenessa stepped away from the window, and when she held her hands to her chest, I stepped up to her and placed my hands along her shoulders as I asked, "Now, _why_ have you been ignoring him? Before he was Hero, he was Wolf, and he was strong then… I have no doubt he is stronger now, but why is it you have been ignoring him like this?"

"I… I haven't… I just thought… his friends… w-why…" Her mind was a flush of memories, and since I was making physical contact, I was able to sense everything she thought with such greater quality. Everything that was said at the diner, I could see it now, and how it had been eating away at her from the inside. I pulled away after I had enough of the painful thoughts she was having from her recent actions, and when she looked up into my waiting gaze, I said, "You once helped me, even if you had originally caused me my grief, but know this; Wolf loves you much more than you think. He is in so much pain, even I feel heartbroken slightly. His fear is that you no longer want to be with him… he wasn't even thinking about a marriage with you because of your recent actions. You _need_ to go back to him, and remind him that you _do_ love him… if you do not, well… do it before he does something that we will all regret."

As Jenessa looked back towards the window, she nodded as she turned towards the window again, before she said quietly, "Thank you Krystal… I think I should go now…" and with that, she was running out of the room, and towards the end of the docks. I walked towards the end of the docks as well, but instead of turning to go to Hero's room, I decided I should go to the hotels main building, and request one more '_marriage_' package, as he had said earlier…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Walking inside, I left the door open since I wasn't worried about any robbers, along with not caring if any _did_ decide to show up. Going past the bed, I continued over the bathroom, and when I stepped in, I closed the door mostly until it was open by just a tiny sliver. When I was inside, I began to strip of all my clothes so that I could begin taking a shower. I was done quicker than I had expected, but that was to be expecting when I wasn't wearing a full set of metal combat armor, and I moved into the Jacuzzi like bath, and turned it on.

I jumped slightly, but I eased back down as the cold water began to flow over my entire body, and heating up slightly until it was at a hot temperature. I closed my eyes as I leaned back, and I tried my best to relax and ignore the lingering pain in my heart, but that was a pain just a little too deep. Placing my hands along the outer edge of the tub, I felt the water stop at the base of my neck, _Maybe a nap would help out… *sigh*_

**(Jenessa's P.O.V.)**

Walking into Hero's room, I saw how it was almost exactly the same as my own, which was a thing that Cornerians had as well. _Interesting… maybe lylatins and humans are more alike than I had originally thought._ Shaking that thought out of my head, I turned as I saw steam coming from the bathroom door; _Krystal said he might do something regrettable… I should check just in case…_

Walking over, I pushed the door open, and as I looked through the steam, I saw a sight that made my heart race into my throat as I rushed to the tubs side. I leaned over the edge, not caring that my clothes almost instantly began to soak through with water; I grabbed Hero's shoulders and pulled him from under the water's surface…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I was holding my breath under water, and it really was a good way to distract the mind. I was so far at a minute and a half without even feeling the need for breath yet. As I hit the two minute mark however, I felt someone grab me and pull me above the water in a quick fluid motion. The sudden difference was enough to make me gasp as I was unprepared to feel that, and as I lost grip on the tubs outer rim, I fell back and in the water as whoever it was got dragged in with me. I was spluttering under water as I grabbed whoever it was and brought us both out of the water as I fully sat up, but it was almost instantly that I felt the person wrap their arms around my neck as I felt them beginning to panic.

When the water stopped splashing everywhere and the person in my grip realized they weren't in danger of drowning anymore, I quickly wiped my eyes clear of water. When I opened them, I felt the person ship in my lap, and I saw it was Jenessa, soaked to the bone in steaming water with her entire outfit on, meaning she was the one to have assaulted me. "What are you doing!?" I couldn't help but yell as I asked the question of my life, and I felt her lean back slightly as her eyes widened.

"What are _you_ doing!?"

"I was trying to take a bath!"

She scoffed as she looked closer at me and said, "It looked like you were trying to drown yourself!"  
"Why do _you_ care!?" I asked as she began to move some more. This motion was becoming very provoking, especially with her soaking wet in clothes and both of us in the hot water of the tub.

"Because I _love you!_" She shouted back, and this made me draw my head back in disbelief as I looked towards her carefully and closely. I didn't have an immediate response, and the moister near the edge of her eyes wasn't from the water, that much I knew for sure.

"Then… why have you been so… cold to me?" I asked, suddenly feeling unworthy once more.

"I-It wasn't because of you…" She said, and she began to get up. _Wait… 'Not because of you'? Then… who?_

Grabbing her arms, I pulled her back down and I asked, "Who then?" Her gaze seemed surprised while also fearful, and I asked with a more serious tone, "_Who?_"

"N-Nobody… just another j-jealous female…" Jenessa turned her head away from me as she sighed slightly, and she said, "She had just said how you couldn't love me, and you could have another human female easily… she made me feel… inadequate…"

"_WHO!?_" I grabbed Jenessa a little tighter, and I moved her closer to me as I said, "Tell me so I can give them a lesson… I won't let _anybody_ make you feel like that. _You're_ the only person I want to be my mate, and no _human_ female can ever replace you!"

Jenessa looked at me, and she moved her arms out of my grip by leaning into me, and she said quietly beside my ear, "I-it was j-just your friend… she was very mean…"

_What friend? I don't have any… wait… _old_ human friends… I think I know who she is talking about now._ Now that her behavior was explained, and she was with me now, I began to feel a little better, but not by much. I let go of her as I placed my hands on the edge of the tub, and I was left to think about what to do next. _I can't let this go unanswered, but then again, what can I do that won't get me into trouble from the Earthen military? _I let out a sad sigh, and I leaned back as I looked over towards Jenessa and said, "Either you can get out of this bath, and go back to your room, or you can choose to stay here and finish a bath with me. Either way, you are soaking wet, and in your clothes. I don't think you have any spares, so we will need to find you some tomorrow…" Taking a quick look away from her, I frowned as I added, "Along me as well…"

"If our clothes are wet, then what will we wear?" Jenessa asked.

_ We can just let the air dry over night, but if they aren't dry after tonight, then I will need to go and buy clothing from that gift shop I saw earlier._ "I have an idea, but it might not be ready by tomorrow…"

I closed my eyes, and just as I did, I felt her shifting ever so slightly, but then when I reopened my eyes, I saw she was already taking off her shirt. Smirking ever so slightly, I reached a hand over and helped her get the wet fabric up and over her muzzle…

* * *

After we had finished our bath, along with having put our clothes up to dry after ourselves weren't wet, I had made sure to press dry the clothes into a few towels as well. That didn't dry them, but it did help out a lot, and I could only hope the night would dry them even more thoroughly. Turning back onto my side, I wrapped my arm around Jenessa and pulled her closer as the sun finally went down. The room was thrown into a pitch blackness that was only highlighted by the moonlight that streamed in from the window. I looked over as a shooting star streaked through the sky, and I felt Jenessa move closer to me as her grey fur blew in the slight breeze. I pulled the blanket further up until it was on our shoulders, and when I did so, she tilted her head upwards slightly as she said, "I'm sorry Hero…"

Closing my eyes, I moved my hand around until I wrapped it in her own, and I placed a gentle and soft kiss on her neck as I said, "You don't have anything to apologize for. If anything, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when she was being… rude." I didn't want to say _'bitch'_ as I had learned earlier that was a word Jenessa despised with such passion; I had regretted saying it, even if it was in her defense at the moment.

I heard her sigh quietly as she cuddled against me even more as her tail brushed along my shins, and she said, "I will still be sorry Hero… I let what she said get the better of my judgment. I love you, and even in our past, I know you wouldn't lie. We may love each other greatly, but we are still so new together… I hadn't thought about you abandoning me after we reached your planet, and when she said that… I sort of believed it."

Pressing my face into the back of her hair, I breathed in right by her neck as I said, "Go to sleep… we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves, but we have just had the worst few days…"

Jenessa took in a deep breath, and as she let it out, I felt her heart rate decrease steadily, and I knew she was just now entering dreamland. I smiled as I kissed the back of her neck, and I tightened my grip until it was snugly around her midsection…

* * *

_I was standing outside a decently sized home that had a single vehicle in the driveway, but I was currently observing the sunset that was sparkling off the still lakes surface. I felt somebody press into my side as they stroked my back while something else wrapped around my leg. The sunset was turning from its crisp raspberry red color into the milky swirls of purple, red, and even a hint of deep blue. I smiled as I pulled the person beside me closer, but I also turned my head and gazed at the beautiful vixen beside me. While we stood there, the remaining sunlight danced in my mates, and wife's, eyes. Her hair was partially covering her sparkling green eyes, while the wind blew her bangs back and forth in a lazy dance. Placing my hand up and on her cheek, her smile only widened as he muzzle opened slightly, and she tilted her head in an adorable manor that seemed to provide her with an innocence._

_ After the sun had gone down, the remaining deep blue light highlighted her grey fur in a way that seemed to add to her beauty, and I smiled as I leaned in closer to her. She did the same while reached her hands up and holding the back of my neck, and I closed my eyes just as she did before I could press my smooth lips to her furry ones. As our lips connected, I felt my face heat up as we drew even closer to one another, all the while intensifying and further deepening our kiss. After a few moments, we drew away and pressed our foreheads together while we held each other in our holds. Smiling, I placed my head down and on her shoulder as she slowly pulled herself up and onto my body, and while I held her, she whispered into my ear, "Why don't we go back inside…?"_

_ My only response was a chuckle, and while I turned around and moved back to the door, I could already feel excitement welling up in my gut…_

…

_ Jenessa was sitting down beside me as we looked out over the lake with me, and I sighed as I pulled her closer to me. The sun was high in the sky, and I looked down at the pile of papers in my hands, many of them were drawings, but a few were actual pictures; of each and every one of them I cherished with all my heart. Looking over at the vixen beside me as she was leaning over and resting her head on my shoulder, I smiled while planting a kiss on her forehead. "Papa, papa! Look what I found!"_

_Turning my head back forward, Jenessa moved off of my shoulder as I leaned forward and picked up our kit. She was already up waist at six years old, and her greyish brown coat of fur was messy from her day playing outside. When she was sitting on my knee's I asked, "What did you find Lily?"_

_ "I found a snake with legs papa! Looky mommy!" As she finished, she brought her hands forward, and as she opened them up, I saw she was holding a blue belly lizard, which cocked its head and began to eye each and every one of us. I smiled as the lizard scampered to Lily's wrist, causing her to giggle, but not as much as the time she had found a cicada._

_ "That is a lizard Lily. Now, go put him back where you found him, we don't want to keep him from his home now do we?" I asked as I looked into Lily's silver eyes with a playful, but still serious look. She shook her head as she said, "No, I will go put him back home right now." As she hopped off of my lap, she looked back at Jenessa and I before running away and shouting, "Love you mama, love you papa!"_

…

**(Jenessa's P.O.V.)**

_ I was lying in a field of grass while staring up into the sky, watching the clouds blow by while forming shapes. I let out a breath as I stretched out, and I placed my arms across my mates' chest while I rolled over so that I could relax and take a short nap. My mate let out a deep chuckle while I laid my head on his chest, which allowed me to hear every single strong and firm beat of his heart. His heart was the one thing that made it bearable to live with him, but that wasn't the only reason; he was going to be the father of my child someday, even if we had to adopt just to become parents. I smiled as I pulled my head up and away from his chest, and moved upwards until we were gazing into each other's eyes._

_ There were so many things I wanted to do with him right now, but the one thing I wanted most of all was just to be comforted by his warm embrace forever and ever. Leaning forward, I planted a kiss on his lips while I felt my tail moving side to side, and my cheeks began to heat up with a familiar warmth. No matter what we did with each other that included our passion for one another, I would always blush, but I wasn't ashamed in the least while we showed each other how much we loved each other. The wind began to blow through my fur as I placed my hands down on his shoulder, and I tilted my head to the side to meet Hero's lips even better with my own. _

_ Closing my hands around the tops of his shoulders, I pulled away as I withdrew my passionate kiss, but not without placing a kiss on his cheek. Letting the wind ruffle my fir even more, I set my head down on his shoulder as I moved into a more comfortable position, and I said, "I love you Hero…"_

_ His chuckle echoed in my ears as they perked in his direction, and I heard him say, "I love you too my gorgeous vixen…"_

_ I giggled after his response, and I felt his hands beginning to softly message my back under my shirt. My shoulders arched up slightly from the relaxation his fingers provided, and I let out a soft growl of approval while drowsiness began to take hold over my mind. His messages were frequent, yet they never got old, but when he provided me with a further form of relaxation, I almost always rewarded him greatly for his efforts. While I laid there, I felt his fingers rove over my shoulder blades, and I felt myself sinking further as I sagged against his chest, all the while feeling the unwilling growl growing in my throat, along with the sudden feeling of passion and lust that always accompanied anything he did replacing my drowsiness. Should anyone have been in the clearing that we resided in, they would've thought my growl was menacing and threatening to any and all around me, yet only Hero knew its true intent was love and passion._

_ His fingers receded from beneath my fur, and his palms slowly pressed against my back as he began to move lower, and I left the reality around me as I began to slowly snake my arms around his back. My muzzle was hanging open while I began to breathe a little heavier, and I felt my heart beginning to ache while I looked up and at his chin. His ministrations brought a smile to my face, but the smile held happiness, love, passion… and lusting ache. I closed my muzzle as I clenched it closed, but he only made it harder when his hands reached and caressed the roundness of my butt, and I leaned up and gently kissed his chin as I felt my dream beginning to disappear…_

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt a feeling I hadn't expected, Jenessa had turned around, and while we were intertwined by our legs and arms, he tail had wrapped around my ankle, and our lips were inches apart. I smirked as I felt he shifting and moving closer in her sleep, so I closed my eyes and held her to me while a cool morning breeze blew from the open window and around my… our room. The smell of sea salt wasn't too strong, but the scent of fruits was ever so close that if it weren't for the mainland being so close, I would've thought it was in our room. My heart rate was slowly picking up as I began to wake up even more, but it started to slow down when Jenessa placed her muzzle onto my shoulder as her sleep continued on. I heaved in a great breath as I felt Jenessa's leg move further up my own as she growled ever so slightly, only making me wonder what she was exactly dreaming about.

When her teeth suddenly touched my flesh, and I felt their sharpness press firmly into my shoulder, feeling myself tense up with each and every fraction of added pressure. I knew what she was doing now, even in her sleep, and I felt scared, yet honored, that she was performing such a soul and body binding act of love with me. It was beginning to become painful, but I wasn't going to do a thing to stop it, nor would I have wanted to given my position and relationship to her. All of a sudden, she clamped down and I grunted in pain, but that only caused me to pull her tighter to me while she kept on dreaming. I felt blood flowing from my open wound down my shoulder, and I placed my head along her shoulder as I whispered out through small waves of pain, "J-Jenessa… wake up my beautiful vixen… J-Jenessa, come on now…"

She growled quieter as she moved even more, and her breathing picked up, signifying she was beginning to wake up. Blood must've soaked into the blanket and bed beneath me by now, because I felt the wetness all over my shoulder as her tongue licked over the open wound instinctively. I felt the wetness over my shoulder dissipate slightly, but I also felt the sharp lance of pain as well. She did this a few more times, and each one felt like she was experimenting with something foreign, as every lick was gentle and softly applied compared to the first one. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she did, I felt her tense up as she gazed into my eyes from her angle, and her tongue stopped its motion. We stayed there for a few minutes before she removed her muzzle from my shoulder, and I saw her reach up and wipe her hand across her muzzle, and when she pulled it back, we both saw her blood smeared hand. Her eyes widened in horror, and with the quickness only she had, she attempted to get up, only for her to discover how intertwined we were.

"A-Are you alright!? I d-didn't m-mean to d-d-do this H-Hero, p-ple-"

I cut Jenessa off my quickly pressing my lips against hers, and I smiled as I pulled her closer while she remained too stunned to react. I knew it was my blood I tasted on her lips, but I ignored that as I plunged my tongue deeper into her mouth and rubbed her back and cheek with my hands. After I felt that was enough, I pulled back and out of her mouth while I said, "I know all about Cornerian customs about the mate for life ceremony. It is alright, I don't mind really… I actually wouldn't mind if we, you know… finished it…"

Jenessa remained speechless while she looked into my eyes, and she did look a little intimidating while she continued to lay there with her bloody canines and blood covered muzzle. She was blushing badly beneath her fur, but she started to smile as she nodded, and moved closer to my shoulder once again. Her eyes remained on my own, but she closed them as she licked my shoulder, and started to slowly quell my blood flow with her saliva. With every lick, I could literally feel the wound sealing up, along with the warm caress of her tongue over my skin. I sighed softly as I rubbed the back of her neck as my other one remained holding her back. After I did this, she pulled away and gazed into my eyes with a sense of concern and worry, and she asked, "I-I'm not hurting you, a-am I?"

I store at her for a few seconds, before I started laughing; I was the one always worried about hurting _her_ instead of the other way around. When it died down a little bit, I looked closely at Jenessa as I kissed her lips lightly and said, "Think about what you just s-said Jenessa… heh." Her blush only deepened, and I smiled as I nodded towards her while releasing a few more chuckles, "N-No, you aren't _hurting_ me, I just am glad that we are doing this…"

She nodded as well, and she slowly went back to licking my neck, all the while remaining gentle with my still tender wound. After she finished working on that, she pulled her head away, and I slowly moved until we were once again separate, and I placed a hand on her own as I moved and got up to my feet. "We are going to take a bath… for the missed blood…"

…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Standing up and looking at Fox's sleeping form, I decided this was the time I could go and take myself my own shower before Fox was up and about. Walking towards the bathroom, I began to unzip the flight suit I always wore while also taking in the scents of the forest on the mainland, as well as the sea breeze I was being given. _It is so serene… so peaceful… I can see why Wolf wanted to go here now. Maybe after this, we can see what that 'snorkeling' activity is after we all have breakfast. I hope those two got better after yesterday… I may not like her for becoming Wolf's mate, but there isn't much I can do, or that I am even allowed to after all that has happened. At least now, I know I have Fox…_

Letting my flight suit fall to the ground beneath me and at my feet, I looked over and let my eyes close as the cool sea breeze brushed over and through my fur. I shivered as I covered a certain part of my chest as the cool air made me a little more sensitive in that area, and I could only stand there as I adjusted to the new feeling of cool air. I took in a small breath as I uncovered myself, and I reached down and began to slide the flight suits pants off of my long slender legs, while also carefully moving my tail out of it as well. When it was down to my ankles, I slowly stood up, and let my stiff muscles stretch out while also letting the cool breeze blow over every single part of my body. I closed my eyes while I stepped out of my last piece of clothing, and moved towards the tub. When I felt my knee lightly touch the edge of it, I opened my eyes, and gazed down and looked at the two knobs on it. I bent down, and as I fiddled with it, I let my mind wonder back to Fox, who was still very much dreaming. I smiled at his dreams of his childhood, and I felt myself sadden as I remembered how my planet would never be what it once was, as well as never getting to see my deceased parents.

Stepping into the steaming water of the tub, I felt the water sink down and to my skin, and I felt at ease almost instantly from the familiar feeling. I hadn't felt this way ever since leaving Cerinia, since the baths and showers on Corneria all seemed to not penetrate deeply and as quick as the ones on my home planet. This Earth tub is actually the first bath I have ever been in that immediately soaked me to my skin, and as I shuddered once again, I placed my other foot in it, and felt my tail dip into the water as well. I sighed as I closed my eyes as I bent down and gripped the edges of the bath, and I let myself sink further into the hot water. As soon as my chest entered the water, I felt the shivers of pleasure stop running from my spine to the end of my tail, but I didn't stop as I continued to lower my body further into the water. My cheeks had entered the water, and I took in a deep breath as I clenched my eyes even tighter closed.

Dunking my head fully underwater, I slid my hands from the edge of the tub, and slid them down my chest, and over my legs. _They call me the most beautiful in all of Lylat…_

_ …I don't blame them._ Every curve, every single muscle, and all my beauty was something every woman envied and every male drooled over. My body was only one of the things I knew many people thought about, but Fox was different, he thought of me, as a person. Slowly coming out of the water, I reached up and did my best to squeeze the water from my eyes, and I wiped my surrounding fur from any excess water. As I leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, I felt the water stop flowing into the tub just as it reached the bottom of my muzzle. Closing my eyes, I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time, not to mention I knew today was going to be extremely special.

Bringing my hands up, I began to rub into the fur around my neck, and slowly moved down so that I could cleanse my fur of any possible dirt. I continued my path down, but I only opened my eyes once I reached below my collar bone, and I reached over and grabbed a bottle of what looked like bathing shampoo. As I pressed some onto my hand, I gasped at the feeling of the cool fluid, and I began to rub it deeper into my fur, already feeling the effects soften my fur. It wasn't until I began to spread it over all my arms that I sense Fox just starting to awaken, and I knew I wouldn't have this bath all to myself forever, because I knew Fox would need to bathe as well…

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Standing in front of everyone, I was finally wearing a smile outside once more, and I had a bag at my side while I looked over the three people in front of me. "Fox, step up, I believe I got something for you…" Fox took a few steps forward until he was in front of me, and I reached in the bag and took out a pair of thin, but highly durable swim trunks, and I put them on his shoulder as I said, "Go change into those… we are going swimming when everyone's ready."

When I reached back into the bag, I couldn't help but grin as I looked back at Fox, and I added, "Get outta here, this next outfit is a surprise!"

I chuckled as he smiled and nodded before turning around and walking, _Get your blue furry ass over here Krystal… haha._ Pulling the next thing out, it was a small bikini, but was big enough for almost any female if they adjusted it correctly. Krystal stepped up and faced me with a frown on her face, and as she snatched it from my hold, she said, "Thanks… you shouldn't have…"

She turned and walked away, and I looked towards Jenessa with a devious grin on my face as I said, "I didn't think you needed anything to wear, so strip down, so we can go swimming." I smiled as she gave me an absolutely shocked expression, and I couldn't help but move closer to her as I placed a hand on her hip. "I didn't think you would care, so I decided that I and you could just go bare bottom it together." Her expression soon morphed in surprise and anger, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I quickly grabbed both her arms and pulled her into a surprise kiss. Letting her push me away, she growled in her throat as she said, "The others will _see_ me…!"

"Well, I was worried you would deny me to swim with you without anything… so I got you this thing just in case that was your answer…" And out of the bag I pulled a perfect sized two piece that was colored grey, just like her fur, with string tied bikini bottoms. I held it out for her as her anger twisted into a multitude of expressions, and I stated, "The only person allowed to see you without anything is me… I wouldn't do that to you." After she grabbed her piece, I took out my own swim trunks, a pair of white shorts with blue anemone designs over it. After they were waiting on my own shoulders, I threw the bag away before grabbing Jenessa's hands, and leading her off to our room.

As we walked, I looked over and saw many boats driving in the distant, but I also saw the natural wildlife as well. _I can't tell if those are sharks… or possibly even dolphins… or what else have fins like that? Whatever it is, I don't need to worry about it, and the manager even said how the wildlife is as dangerous as the fauna, whatever that means._ A few birds were flying lazily in the distance while the waves lapped at the shoreline, but it wasn't until I felt something press into my butt that I looked behind me and saw Jenessa's tail wrap itself around my gluts. Looking up, I saw Jenessa was completely unaware of it, so I could only smiled as I moved slightly behind her. "What are yo- AH!"

I had quickly scooped her up into my arms while she had been slowly turning her head to look at me. Now however, she was being held by me as her arms wrapped around my neck, and I began to jog back to the room so that we could get into the water sooner. What I didn't know however, was that deep down; Jenessa wasn't looking forward to swimming as much as she showed…

* * *

Running away from Jenessa, I jumped off of the wooden deck, and held my legs close to my body. As I landed, water splashed in every direction while the waves rippled from my jump. It wasn't until I surfaced and shook the water from my face that I noticed Jenessa wasn't even in the water yet, rather than with me. I looked up and shouted, "Hey, Jenessa, get in here, it feels much better than standing there!"

She was holding the railing as she looked down at me, and she said, "N-No, I think I w-will be fine!"

"What, are you scared or something?" I shouted back, and let out a chuckle as she kept staying there. When she nervously nodded her head, I felt my smile drop away, and it was almost a kill joy that she had this simple fear. I shook my head as I looked over, and saw Fox and Krystal standing on the board walks to their own room. Looking back towards Jenessa, I shouted up, "Just… ah…" I looked away briefly, but then I looked back up at her and said, "Jump… I will have you with me when you're in the water!"

She looked towards me, and I swam just a little closer to the decks supporting structures, and she asked, "D-Do you promise?"

Nodding my head, I said, "I won't let anything happen to you… trust me…"

She nodded, and as she stepped closer to the edge, I could barely hear her saying repeatedly, "…I t-trust you… I t-trust you…" when she was looking over the edge, she released a nervous yip as she hopped off the deck, and came down towards the water. As soon as she made contact with the water, I dove under the water and swam up to her while I left my eyes open. She was floating there underwater as she held her breath, and when the bubbles stopped fizzling around her head, she looked towards me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me just as I wrapped my own around her waistline, and pulled her firmly into me. She wrapped her legs around my body as I planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and I flashed a smile towards her as I began to push us back towards the surface of the water.

As we broke the surface, I felt Jenessa tighten her legs around me some more while the water started to fall off of our foreheads, but more so down her entire muzzle. Without wasting a second, I began to lean back as I continued to kick out, but I remained at a diagonal angle so to keep Jenessa feeling comfortable. I looked down my nose and across her muzzle into her eyes, which were wide as she trembled in my grip, and I said, "You don't need to worry about anything Jenessa… I have you…"

She slowly began to stop trembling, and as she did, I lifted her muzzle with one of my hands as I asked, "If you want, I will teach you how to swim by yourself later…" if it wasn't for her already frightened state, I would've sworn her eyes would've widened even more, and she shook her head. "Alright, alright, if you don't want to, I will just stay with you the entire time…"

"Y-Yes… that would b-be best…"

Smiling, I nodded my head as I looked over my shoulder, and saw Fox and Krystal standing there, looking down towards us. I turned and kept Jenessa and I afloat as I shouted, "Are you two lovebirds getting in or what!?"

They both looked towards each other, before they both jumped in and made ready for a cannon ball each. I cursed beneath my breath, and Jenessa instantly looked towards me with fearful eyes, and I made sure to cover her head with both my arms, and heard the splash from both foxes. The double waves of water washed over us, and Jenessa clung to me tightly as her tale latched around my leg, but not before she herself nearly snapped my back in half. After the water stopped falling onto us, I lowered my arms and began to help support myself with them now as well, and Jenessa eased her grip on me very slightly. I looked over to find Fox and Krystal both smiling brightly towards us, but I could only shake my head, but all in good humor as I said, "This entire area is in general safe, so now that you are in the water, just stay within 50 yards of this location. If you swim too far out, there is a chance that a strong current will catch you… so it is better for you to be closer to the shore or one of these buildings, got it?"

After I finished, they both nodded, and I turned and began to swim away as Krystal decided to send me a mental image. I felt myself blushing as she decided to project another thought, this time with her own input, _**Try not to let your cargo feel your thoughts… hehe…**_

_You can be so messed up sometimes Krystal… h-how did you even g-get those thoughts is beyond me._ I did my best to shift as I swam on, but I knew Jenessa was beginning to feel the effects of Krystal's payback due to her sudden shifting of her legs and her gazing into my eyes with a curious and mischievous grin. _**Oh, sorry… it seems that is already too late…**_

I met Jenessa's gaze with my own, and she smiled while she moved around some more as she asked, "What are you thinking about my Hero?"

With a nervous chuckle, I only responded by sliding my hand onto her stomach and rubbing downwards. This got her attention almost immediately, but not as much as when I dipped a fingers beneath the string of her bottoms, and ran my hand extremely close to a certain area. She shuddered slightly as her legs tightened around me, and I chuckled as I asked, "So, what are _you_ thinking about now, Jenessa…?"

She smiled as she trailed her hand down, and slowly began to snake its way into my shorts…

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

Now that Fox and I were alone, we were nose to nose, chest to chest, and muzzle against muzzle. We were exploring each other's mouths while the other was constantly pushing against the others, but neither one of us was deterred, rather than being encouraged. With my muzzle and hands occupied, I didn't notice his hands moving around my back, or how I felt something pressing firmly into my thigh. If it wasn't for whom he was, none of this would be happening, but it was, even if this was all on another planet. Pulling away from his muzzle was a trail in its own rights, but I still did, and I said, "Fox…"

"I love you, Krystal… I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you…" Fox said, taking my breath away as he stated the obvious, though it felt so much more special hearing it instead of '_seeing_' it. I smiled as I gave him a hug while staying afloat and I said, "I love you too Fox… but I want to go further than marriage… further than mating…"

"Krystal…?" Fox asked, and I felt his heart rate spike suddenly.

Looking up into Fox's gaze, I asked, "C-Can we…?"

Fox nodded feverishly almost immediately after I asked, and I smiled as I placed my muzzle alongside his own and whispered, "This may bet further than mating… but we will get to that soon…"

Placing my muzzle alongside his neck, I began to apply pressure gradually as to avoid hurting Fox unnecessarily, and I closed my muzzle around his shoulder very gently. I felt him tense slightly, and as soon as I felt my teeth pierce his skin, I continued on until a full half inch of my teeth were imbedded into his shoulder. He grunted in pain as I pulled out of his shoulder, and I began to alternate between licking his wound, and kissing him passionately.

As soon as I was finished, he sighed happily while I leaned my head to one side, but just as I did, I saw something swimming towards us… and whatever it was, it was big…

…

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Removing my hands from Jenessa's legs, and off of her chest, I said, "Yes, just keep doing that…" She let out a nervous yip like noise, and she looked over at me with fearful eyes, but I added, "You are doing it correct. Keep on doing that…"

She looked back away from me, and as I swam slowly beside her, I watched as she was swimming under her own strength now. I grinned as she continued to paddle and kick her legs out behind her, and it was to the point where she wasn't requiring any help from me any longer. "H-Hero… p-please…"

Nodding my head, I swam in front of her and let her latch onto my body once more, and I said with much praise, "See, I told you that you were able to do it! How does it feel knowing you can swim?"

She looked over at me with a weak smile, and as she opened her muzzle, I felt her shift her waist down slightly, "It was worth it knowing you will keep your promise later… unless you want to fulfill that promise right now?"

Smiling as my cheeks started to heat up, I leaned forward and gave Jenessa a kiss on the lips and brought us back over to the docks of one of the buildings. I felt her slide her tongue over my own, and it wasn't long until she began to growl very briefly between breaths. When her muzzle tilted to the side, I felt her slide her lips harder against my own while her tongue reached deeper into my mouth. I grinned in the kiss as I wrapped one hand along one of the support beams, while also using the other to rub right below the base of her tail. She pulled away from the kiss as she pulled herself closer while moaning very quietly, I felt her heart rate beating fast through her arms, chest, and even legs… unless that was my own. I brought my lips around and to her neck while I kissed it, and then I began to make a trail downwards very slowly. Jenessa began to shiver, but when I felt her shift until she was higher up my body, I let out a soft chuckle.

Bringing my free hand out of the water, I moved her bikini top out of the way, and I brought my head forward and closed my mouth around her breast. Our time together was short, but already I knew which buttons to press to get a response out of Jenessa, and now was one of those times I was going to put my new knowledge to its full use. Sucking slightly as I rolled her nipple around with my tongue, I felt her tighten her legs around my abdomen, causing me to only suck harder. Jenessa tossed her head back as she let out a moan of pleasure, and I pressed in on her nipple roughly with my tongue, savoring the smoothness of the shorter fur that covered her breast, while also remaining as firm as the rest of her. Pulling my tongue away, I opened my mouth wider as I moved and covered more of her breast, and gently nibbled on the sensitive mound. This caused another shudder to run through Jenessa's body while I closed my eyes, and as I held her nipple still with my teeth, I ran over it with my tongue even gentler, but also rough enough to feel her getting harder.

I pulled away and opened my eyes, and as I gazed up and into her bright green eyes, I saw a very noticeable blush over her open muzzle, but I saw the wanting in her eyes as well. Her uncovered breast was very much held up from how her bikini top was holding it, while her other breast was bulging from her other coverings, her nipple making a very noticeable bulge in the fabric. I placed my hand right below uncovered breast, but before I moved up, I looked to the side as I saw a strange sight. Blue and Orange were in the middle of something circling that is grey.

Leaning my head forward, I let my eyes focus until I could make out the shapes to the colors, and saw Fox and Krystal being circled by something with grey fins. I felt myself tense up, and I looked back at Jenessa and said, "Climb up to the deck using that ladder; I need to go retrieve Fox and Krystal before they are killed." I lifted and recovered Jenessa before I helped her onto the ladder, and I started to swim as fast as I could towards the two fox's. _Now that I think about it, dolphins and sharks are both hostile, I knew I should've told them to stay closer to shore…_

_ …I wonder what they did to attract the attention of this many sharks!?_

Reaching them, I saw blood dripping down Krystal's shoulder, and I pushed past the smooth yet somewhat bumpy flesh of the sharks, and I got to them as I said. "Fox, I will escort you two to the buildings or shoreline, whichever is closer! Keep Krystal safe…!" They both began to swim towards the edge of the shark circle, and I went underwater, only to see a shark swimming straight for us. I felt an icy chill run through my back due to the size of the thing and how sharp those teeth looked, but I decided I could still win over it. _Everything, no matter species, has a weakness. The nose of any animal is sensitive… but I wonder what would happen if I hit or kicked those eyes?_

Pulling my fist back, I launched it forward and hit the first thing that came within range, which so happened to be its large pointed nose. It stopped moving temporarily, but I hit it again, this time hard enough to move me back as it recoiled and swam away with sporadic motions. After it did that, I turned and swam after the two foxes, but stayed under water long enough to kick the side of the head of a shark that had its maw wide open as it went in for a killing bite. The beast recoiled as I felt something mushy on my heel, and I saw it flailing and thrashing in pain as it headed towards and rammed into multiple other sharks. I let out a few bubbles from my mouth, and I swam upwards, and as I broke the surface, I saw we were halfway towards shore by now, but only ten or so yards from a ladder to the supporting docks to our rooms. "_AH!_"

I yelled out in pain as something bit my leg, and I jerked out of its grip, but not before I felt more burning pain engulfing my leg. I went underwater, and as I looked at my bleeding leg, I saw something white and pointed sticking out of it, and as I reached down and touched it, I felt even more pain run up my leg. Gritting my teeth, I put a few fingers on it, before yanking it out of my leg. _SSSHHHIIIT!_

Twisting around, I kicked a shark that got to close, and I felt its fin bend more than it should have, and just as I felt water moving by my cut, I turned and buried the shark tooth into the offending sharks back. Both sharks swam away quickly, and that dispersed the bloody water around me, only for me to see a shark racing towards me quickly. This was the last shark in the area, and I frowned as I struggled to remain underwater from my lack of air. The most striking feature was the spots it had all over its body, almost how a cheetah or leopard Cornerian would have. I waited with both hands ready, but not for a punch, because I would risk missing, no… I was going to _catch_ him as he reached me.

Bracing myself, I struck my hands out and grabbed the nose of the shark and locked my arms as it raced forward at me, attempting to bite me but only meeting empty water. The propulsion didn't stop; rather it just slowed down as the shark attempted to figure out what was happening. I felt light weight briefly as we broke the surface, and I chose this time to pull myself towards and over it as I took in a few big gulps of air. I looked over to see Fox looking at me in awe, Krystal in worry, and Jenessa in fear and concern. I let my cockiness get the better of me, and I waved over at them as the shark and I began to descend once more. The shark broke the surface first, so that made it easier for me to submerge myself after his splash, but it was only during that time that I realized truly how small this shark was compared to the other ones.

I sank through the water, but I almost instantly began to swim for the support beams, if only to get out of the water so I didn't have to deal with this shark anymore. I could see the support beams not five yards from me when the shark swam past me, and turned and faced me. _You are starting to really annoy me now!_

As the shark charged towards me, I kicked both my arms and legs to the side, but I held one leg closer to me after wards, and just as the shark passed, I kicked it right in the gills. Blood gushed through its ripped blubber, and I turned as I began to swim back towards the beams, which were becoming harder and harder to see.

Wrapping my hands around the smooth surface of wooden supports was a feeling of elation as I pulled myself up and out of the water, and I gazed up and saw Jenessa, Krystal, and Fox all staring down at me in apprehension. I shook my head as I started to climb up, but I felt the pain in my leg, and stopped to look down at it. Blood was slowly dripping from the two inch cut that was two inches below my calf muscle, and I flinched as the pain once more returned to my mind and body alike. I looked back up and began to climb up again, just this time going slower since I refused to use my hurt leg, but I still felt the soreness in my arms from taking the full blunt of the force from the sharks charge at me.

Heaving myself onto the deck, I landed on my back and continued to breath heavily as everyone kneeled down beside me, and I asked, "So… what did you guys think… was I bad ass enough?"

Fox cracked a grin as Krystal shook her head, and Jenessa let out a relieved sigh. I looked over as Krystal said, "Still the same Wolf as always…"

"Hero, when we saw all that blood, we thought the worst… well, I know that Jenessa and I did." Fox said, and as I shifted a little bit with a smile, I felt something shark poke me in my thigh. Reaching a hand down, I pulled a loose shark tooth from my pocket, and I felt more blood dripping from the back of my leg. _Well, luckily the sharks only bit me in one place…_

I looked up and at Fox and said, "Well… only a small amount of that blood it my own… we need to go back to the hotel so that I can get a covering for this cut in my leg…"

"_Where?_" Jenessa asked instantly, so I slowly got up to my feet and used the railing as a form of support while I showed off my battle scar. The entire back side of my leg from the cut down to my heel was drenched in scarlet red blood as the dock began to soak up what had dripped down onto it. With a little difficulty, I managed to start walking as I said, "Come on guys, I'm serious about this, I want to go get this wrapped up already."

When I was walking, I felt the wound in my leg beginning to stiffen as the blood began to dry, but was constantly being covered by the flow of fresher blood while they began to follow me. I grunted as I put too much pressure on the wound, but they all tried to help me walk almost instantly. Shaking my head, I could only look down at the planks to the docks walkway, _First real day for vacation and I received a wild animals wound… this is why I should keep my armor with me…_

**.**

**A.N.: Alright, I promised a 10k word chapter before the end of this story, and I have delivered that promise. This thing took me all 5 days after posting the last one, and I will say this, I hope all you people liked this chapter, as it has more 'stuff' in all these different chapters. With that in mind, I think a few reviews are in order, if you all know what I mean. 100 word reviews are acceptable to these 6k-10k chapters, so please, feel free to rant, as some of you call it. Luckily my computer didn't shut down during the making of this, or I would have filled like an apes rage went off, making me feel like apes hit… just like the last 2 chapters…**

**Ah well, time to answer all of my dear readers reviews, which I do, because it is polite, and it encourages all you lazy bums to write back ;D**

**Troygroomes: Of course they got back together… and do you think they will still have that wedding?**

**GrimlockX4: lol, thank you for your 20 or so reviews! As for their discussion, I think I did well enough in it for you to read it.**

**Order and Chaos – Qui: Malavore was purely something I came up with; I haven't watched star wars for over 3 years. I'm sure you don't require me to answer the rest of that long ass review, but hey, I still appreciate all of it, along with the fact that you read most my stories. As for the rest of the story, it is closing up.**

**Bryan mccloud: They don't all dislike them, but also, Rebecca stated how… nah, I want you to go back and reread that to see exactly what I meant. And who knows, we can all be stupid **_**and **_**idiots…**


	23. Intermission

**Chapter 23: Intermission**

"Hey, Jenessa, why hasn't Wolfsalvo been updating the last chapter to our story yet, I'm starting to get impatient to see what happens next?"

A short giggle was emitted from two feet in front of the speaker, and Jenessa said, "We both know what is going to happen Hero; it is just a matter of time for him to write it. Anyways, he is about to leave kit-hood permanently from high school, as you humans call it."

_**Bring Bring…**_

"Oh, hey, he is calling me; hold on real fast Jenessa…" A click was emitted, before a few beeps were as well, and Hero once again spoke, "Go ahead author man, you're on speaker."

"Thanks Hero. Well, I have an update on your situation guys. I have started working on your chapter, but I haven't been in the mood to type for star fox recently, and I also got really busy with school finals, projects being turned in, and a larger workload since I was afraid I wasn't going to graduate. _LUCKILY,_ I am going to graduate, just I did the finals, and I went to grad night last night. I was starting to type to your current chapter, but I ended up losing control of my will-power to remain strong, and I lost my stomach to the bathroom sink as a result of what I ate and drank last night at Magic mountains. My throat is killing me, and I haven't had a decent hour of rest for the past 29hours, and I got 13 more hours to stay awake for anyways, so as you can see, I won't be ready to type that chapter of yours for a while. Just plz wait, and after I'm feeling better, I will begin working on your stories chapter once again…"

"Thanks Salvo, well, I guess this is goodbye for now…"

"BYE Wolfsalvo! Hurry and write our marriage scenes!"

A nervous chuckle was emitted from the other end of the line, before Wolfsalvo spoke once more, "Heh heh… about that… I would need to write some 'M' material for after that…"

"Yeah, I know…" was all Jenessa replied with…

**A.N.: Alright everyone, that's the deal… I will respond to last chapters reviews come the actual story upload…**


	24. Marriage

**Chapter 24: Marriages**

*****-I **_**WAS**_** going to put the entire marriage ritual in here, but then I saw it all… and I was like, 'ah HELL NAH, that is just WAY too much…'**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

Standing there by the alter as music rang loud through the cathedral, I couldn't stop smiling as I knew Krystal was going to soon be my wife, and with Cornerian culture, a wife was no different than being called a mate. Sitting in the audience were many dignitaries and world leaders, and a few of them seemed interested while the vast majority were just fascinated and studying me. The Cerinian's had arrived yesterday after Hero's shark incident, and they too were sitting among the audience, with a few comingling with the humans. I looked further over and saw a pair of empty seats, and I knew exactly who those two seats belonged too, and I didn't worry that Hero and Jenessa weren't here; their wedding was scheduled right after Krystal's and my own.

My muzzle snapped towards the main doors as they swung open, and the wedding music began to play throughout the entire cathedral before echoing back to my ears. My heart began to pound against my chest as my throat became tight, and it seemed like I became lighter as a light blue dress appeared around the corner of the door. Krystal seemed to slowly walk into the room while she held onto a bundle of flowers in her hands, and I momentarily lost focus as I saw her dazzling eyes gazing back at me from across the room. The way her blue and white fur blended into her dress highlighted her more prominent features, and it was more than enough to make me feel slack jawed while she walked down the aisle. Flower petals that ranged from yellow to blue to red fell slowly down, and Krystal smiled as she closed her eyes temporarily, and when they reopened, I swore I saw a red ting appear below her eyes through her white fur.

When she finally stepped up to the alter, the human priest cleared his throat, and the entire room became silent, and the music stopped playing as Krystal and I stood on opposite sides of each other, and I became enraptured in her eyes almost immediately. I felt myself smiling widely towards her, before the human began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." None of the surrounding audience spoke up, and so the priest cleared his throat again before continuing, "I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

I didn't understand a single thing the priest was saying, but I held my piece so that we could hopefully get through this faster, as I had now been standing here by the alter for nearly an hour. While I didn't want to stand anymore, I would gladly stand for a day straight if Krystal requested it of me, but for now; it wasn't a requirement. The priest then started to say the final ending to the ceremony if I'm not wrong, "Fox, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes…" I said as I continued to gaze into Krystal's eyes, before she smiled slightly wider while she said telepathically, _**You're supposed to say I do…**_ "Oh, uh, I do!" I said quickly, hoping to get through the minor setback that I had caused. I chuckled sheepishly as the priest nodded before saying, "Krystal, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do…" Krystal said as she tilted her head forward while grinning, before she slowly raised her head back up.

"Then in the power invested in me by the Lord Almighty, I pronounce you, man and wife… you may kiss the bride…"*******

Moving closer to Krystal as we wrapped our arms around each other in a tight embrace, we planted our muzzles against one another, and while we did that, Krystal put the flowers on the alter. I smiled as Krystal and I continued to kiss, and I felt like nothing else in the world mattered at that exact moment as her lips invigorated my own, and it was like an electric bolt was running through my body. She pulled away from the kiss as her mind connected with my own, and she said, _**We can't take forever… Wolf and Jenessa's wedding is supposed to take place as soon as ours is over…**_

* * *

**(Hero's P.O.V.)**

Sitting down in a large chair in the ballroom of the hotel, I saw many of the other people were wondering around, but the most striking feature that this wedding held was not that half the audience were from the Cornerian forces that had arrived on Earth, but an even larger amount were important people from all around the planet. Diplomats, wealthy people, famous people, leaders of nations… anything and anyone that held a spot in the worlds social and leadership were here, and talking with not other humans, but the Cornerians that had arrived, along with the Cerinians of course. Turning my attention back to my lovely mate, and wife, I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek while she was looking away. I felt her smile as she pulled away before pressing her lips against my own, and I felt as if I could take on anyone knowing that Jenessa was now legally mine, and I was hers, forever and ever. I didn't want to ever let old age claim my life, but I knew even in death, that we would always be together, and that graves were just another barrier that would keep the worlds from knowing our love to one another.

Pulling away from Krystal, I asked her, "What do you think about human tradition?"

The grin I received wasn't something I ever wanted to go without, and as she leaned closer to me, she only tightened her grip around my sides as she said, "I think it is very similar to a few of the Cornerian cultures… which means the final act of sealing the marriage would be to mate…"

I chuckled nervously as I looked around, hoping none of the others around had heard, and luckily for us, no one else had. Moving my mouth over, I kissed the end of her muzzle and on her nose as I closed my eyes, and when I pulled away, I asked, "Do you want to seal this marriage right now, or later?"

A giggle was what I received, and she said, "I think we can wait until it is dark, that way I can show you a good time while we consummate…"

Averting my gaze as she gave me a seductive expression, I couldn't help but feel nervous with the way her eyes had glinted into my own, and I wasn't sure exactly what she had planned. I _was_ anticipating tonight however, just I wasn't sure what was going to happen or what to expect with Jenessa…

"Oh boy… stop making me a happy man Jenessa, I think those are a few leaders coming our way…"

* * *

**~X~X~WARNING: M content after this mark!~X~X~**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

Moving out of the bathroom as I was finally down to just my boxers, I stood in awe as I saw Krystal standing by the bed in nothing at all… her dress was lying on a chair that was closer to the edge of the room. I smiled as I looked over her blue body, and I could already feel myself beginning to get a little firm below my drawers as I reached the part of her body that shifted from blue to white fur. I bit my lip as I forced myself to look back up, and I saw Krystal's head was turned to the side as a slight breeze blew through her fur with an alluring manor to it. "Are you going to just stand there Fox…?"

I swallowed nervously as I slowly made my way forward, and I took my drawers off in the progress while I walked. Krystal smiled as her head turned back forward and she tilted her head back, making it seem like she was enjoying a warm shower; just without the water. She had the curves of a goddess, but she looked stunning even with clothing on, just now; I kept fighting to keep my muzzle relatively closed.

Stopping right behind her, I placed my muzzle along her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck, and I wrapped my hands slowly around her sides, and right above her hips. She sighed as she leaned back, and I couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you're ready for this Krystal? We can always wait until another time if you're not…"

"I'm ready Fox… it sounds like you aren't though…" Krystal said, and I could only smile, as I knew what she was trying to entice what was already ready. Moving down slightly, I felt my breath hitch as I pressed my tip against Krystal's wet and waiting entrance, and I could feel the heat moving all across my groin. I tightened my grip on Krystal's hips slightly as I began to slide into her very slowly, and as I got my tip into her, I felt something firm pressing up against my shaft, and I moved my muzzle away from her neck and down across her shoulder. "I'm ready…"

Smiling, I shoved into her, breaking her virginity, and feeling her lurch as she moaned out loudly while her walls clamped down tightly around me. She sighed as she continued to moan in both pain and ecstasy, and I felt her tail wrap around my waist while I slowly pulled out of her. it wasn't as painful sounding as when I had burst into her, but I started to slide back into her, and this time, she sounded as if the pain was all gone, "Ohhh…_ Fooox…_"

After she leaned over, she pressed her butt harder against my hips, and I took that as my cue as I pulled out of her very slowly, before I slid myself back into her, feeling my member becoming moist with her fluids. _"Krysta-ah-al…_" I groaned out as I felt her tightness holding onto me stronger than before, so I pulled out, before going into her deeper, and harder. I felt myself hit her inner walls, and I felt myself tightening up as she did as well.

Pulling out, I grabbed the inside of her thighs and pulled apart to give myself more room, and this time, I wanted to try something new. When I went into her, I did so roughly, and fast… I grunted as I hit her walls again, before she cried out in pleasure while she let her body move onto the bed. Her knees were on the floor while her body leaned over the bed, so when I dug myself into her just a smidge more, it was the most pleasurable thing I had ever experienced. Pulling out, I pressed into her, and ground myself against her, before repeating the process again… and then again, and again…

"Ah… Oh… _AHHH…. Ah… oooohhhh… FOX!"_

I jerked into her one final times as her walls clamped down painfully around me, and I felt my last part of my member insert into her, before we were both drowned in a sea of bliss. I tried to pull out, but I couldn't, so that motion resulted in us both receiving more pleasure. I leaned over and was lying ontop of Krystal a little bit as we bathed in the aftermath of our most recent act, and I felt myself jerk into her some more while my seed gushed into her, and this caused a few more moans to escape Krystal. My breathing was heavy and laborious, and I couldn't stop the additional involuntary thrusts into her, but I decided that I could instead provide another stimulation to her as I reached down, and clamped my hands down and over her breasts tightly. _Wow… these are so much harder than I thought they would be…_

Her ample breasts were more than enough to fill my hands as I squeezed and fondled her, and I heard her giggle as I rolled her nipple around, before she moaned once more. I smiled as I squeezed her boobs tightly, and this received a few more moans as she leaned back and pressed against my hips some more. I smiled weakly, and I stopped my fondling as I said, "How was that Krystal…?"

"Uhhh… it was _amazing_ Fox… ooohhhh…"

Chuckling, I set my hands on her ass as I attempted to pull away, and was rewarded with a louder moan from Krystal as I finally did pull out of her tightness, but not before giving her a few more thrusts, and then I was finally out and I helped Krystal up. she smiled weakly at me as I helped her into the bed with me, and as we lay there, I couldn't help but think of how amazing today was, before I leaned over, and kissed Krystal once more on her muzzle, and said, "I love you Krystal… sleep well…"

She yawned as her eyes tiredly looked back into my own, before she said, "You too, my love…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.: Hey everybody… I know this isn't as long as it should've been for the wait, but I had literally lost ALL motivation to write for this story after that last chapter… as I had been writing Fabled World and Hero's Return side by side, ALONG with having written Technological Exploits at the same time with Fabled World… so I had almost written 250k words non-stop, so if you have ever typed before, you should get my drift on how hard that is… this is the LAST chapter, but do not fret, as I have an idea that I might work on that is a Star Fox fic. I plan on writing what it would've been like if Cerinia hadn't been destroyed, and Wolf was to marry Krystal back then. It will be a separate fic, but I will let everyone know where it left off of so they can still enjoy it. Alright… time to answer the reviews!**

**Chapter 22:**

**Trogroomes: Yes, they consummated there love to one-another. I didn't want to write about Hero and Jenessa again, as I'm a little burned out on writing these porn scenes… this is like the second one in 2 days, and 3 times in this story… lol… damn requests ppl make. Though my offer still stands to anyone, you request, I will try to write… and yes, they were all those sharks, no great whites or hammerheads, just those 2 sharks (lemon and leopard).**

**OAC –QI: Lol, nice shortened name by the way. As for the dreams, glad you liked them!**

**Bryan mccloud: that thing is able to be used in outer space, so what is stopping it from working underwater? Wearing that giant metal suit underwater would be… interesting to say the least.**

**GrimlockX4: I'm surprised at how the movies depict flights… when I went on my plane flight to Europe… I didn't have to deal with ANYTHING the movies talk about (having seat kicked, snoring, ppl falling asleep on my shoulder, etc…).**

**Order and Choas- Qui: dude, I wasn't about to reread 10k words… if it took me 5 days to write, that's 2 days to read and correct! Haha… that would've been a better wait for you guys then… shorter than this update at least. 30 chapters is just too much for me to write out again right now… but for my 2 current stories, I know it is going to be like that for them…**

**Chapter 23:**

**Troygroomes: Yeah, now just gotta wait until I move, then I will join National Guard while also signing up for college.**

**Order and Choas – Qui: And wait you did!**

**K.S. Reynard: I would suspect anyone spending quality time with their soon to be mate would want to give them their full attention… so that is why Jenessa and Hero were well hidden. I have confirmed from other authors, that my writing style is so good **_**because**_** I'm a 3****rd**** person perspective writer, and my attention to detail and description is what makes it all the better. Thanks for the congrats and luck-wishing, and I didn't start writing ANY 'M' chapters until I was 18, and even then, I waited a month or two. I'm not sure if this was too descriptive for you, but hey, it is better than what I wrote about Metal. Also, thanks for taking two weeks out of your time and reading my story.**


End file.
